Hungry Hearts
by Blackbillie
Summary: Tony has had a dramatic year and want to change his life for the better. Loki has been living a lie for five years and is getting really tired of it. When they meet at a party and share a moment in the bathroom they both thought that was it... they were so wrong! Frostiron AU! A lot of fluff and stuff... you've been warned! BETA read!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm back!  
I feel really good about this one and you are reading chapter 1 now and I'm working on chapter 14 XD  
Creds to my dear beta reader SweetHummingbird!  
I want to mention that the cover is temporary becaus I asked my friend to do one, but her computer is fucked, so I decided to post this anyway.  
As the summary said, this is a AU. My first one for the matter and that means no Iron Man and no magic or Asgard. You'll get it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tony Stark has surely had an active year, he got shot by a man that lost a friend in the Afghanistan war and blamed it all on him because he created the weapon that killed his friend. Tony Stark was found in the right time and brought to the hospital. Doctor Yensin found shrapnel from the bullet that was moving towards his heart. Yensin called Dr. Bruce Banner, who happened to be good friends with Tony, and asked for his help. Bruce and Yensin made a temporary solution by connecting a car battery to Tony's chest, to keep the shrapnel's away. When Tony had calmed down from the shock, the genius and the two doctors worked on something that could be a permanent solution. They build the arc reactor. When Tony was out of the hospital, he shut down the weapon factory and also fired his old friend, Obadiah, because he was selling the weapons to enemies.

Bruce caught Tony when he was testing the toxic levels of his blood and got into a rage when he realized that Tony was dying and hadn't told them. When the doctor had calmed down they stayed for days inside the lab for days to find a solution for the poisoning problem. Together, they created a new element together and upgraded the arc reactor. Tony built the Stark tower in New York together with his best friend, Pepper, and Stark industries went into the clean energy business. Now everything was going smoothly and Tony thought that his life would go back to normal. But he didn't want it to be like before, he didn't drink alcohol like water anymore and it was boring picking up a girl that just wants you because of your name. He thought he wanted Pepper, but that was like kissing your sister, so that didn't happen. Tony didn't know what he wanted actually. Did he want love? Did he want to settle down?

The genius sighed as he had his third scotch. He had been forced to this party he was, apparently, hosting and to socialize with different people he didn't even know half off. The party had just started and he was already bored. Pepper came up to him with a smile, wearing a stunning deep blue dress, that he probably paid for. "Already bored I see?" She stated and took a glass of wine from a tray that passed by.

Tony nodded and looked around the crowd, trying to spot someone that he might know or someone that seemed interesting to know. He did find one, a tall man with raven black hair that stopped by the nape of his neck and wearing a black suit with a deep green tie. "Who is that?" He asked and made a motion to the man who was talking to some women who seemed to giggle with everything he said.

Pepper was silent for a moment, trying to remember who she had invited to this party. "All I remember is that he is an author who released his debuted novel last week and it made the top in just two days. No one knows that much about him, except that he is very charming and has some high class relatives in England." Pepper said and took a sip from her wine, mentally praising herself for remembering something about the guy.

"Interesting." Tony said and downed his scotch.

His best friend noticed the way he eyed him and bumped his arm with her shoulder. "Go talk to him. It would be good for you to have some new friends." Pepper said and left him there to go socialize.

Tony took a deep breath and placed his glass on a nearby table before walking over to the tall man. Tony noticed how extremely handsome the man was the more he got closer to him. The man noticed him coming closer and Tony was baffled by the beautiful smile that appeared on the stranger's lips. The women turned to where look at where the handsome man was looking at and got wide eyes when they noticed the genius coming closer. These women were weird because they didn't stay to flirt with Tony, they actually scurried away somewhere else, leaving the two men alone.

"Mr. Stark." The man said and nodded his head, almost like a bow. The man gracefully grabbed two wine glasses from the tray and gave Tony one.

Tony smiled at the man, finding it strange to actually feel attracted to the man, but he was so stunning. "And since you already know my name, I should get your name?" He said and took a sip from the glass he was given.

"Loki Odinson." The man answered and let a finger slid across the edge of the glass.

"How are you enjoying the party, Mr. Odinson?" Tony asked and felt mesmerized by the beautiful green, almost blue colored eyes that belonged to Loki.

"It's like every other party here in America, women giggle with whatever you say and men finding you a threat." Loki said with a wicked smirk. Tony now understood why all women found the British accent sexy. He was practically melting by this guy's voice.

"I don't find you a threat." Tony said and winked.

"You are one of very few men then." Loki said and chuckled. "How are you enjoying your own party, Mr. Stark?" The handsome man then asked and looked around the room that Tony's company had rented for the occasion.

"Like all the other parties. Alcohol, girls flirting and men ass kissing." Tony said and sighed.

"Well, it's a good thing then that I don't need to kiss your ass since I don't want anything from you." Loki said with a charming smile.

Tony chuckled and suddenly noticed how warm it was in the room. "You want to join me on the balcony?" The genius asked and motioned for the opened doors. Loki nodded and followed him out. The men talked about people they usually met on parties, kept drinking wine and found more courage to talk about more personal stuff. "So, Loki. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done in bed?" Tony asked him daringly.

Loki was lost in memory for a minute before looking at Tony again. "Probably the first time having sex with a man." The wine Tony had in his mouth went over the railing he was leaning on and landing in the flower bed below. Loki laughed so hard by the look on the genius face that he had to wipe away tears from his face.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Tony said and couldn't help but chuckle as well for how he had reacted.

"I noticed." Loki said and started to calm down. "So, I take it that you have never been with a man?" The man said and looked down at his now empty third glass.

Tony shook his head. "I'm quite surprised that I never have, with my reputation and all." The genius admitted and drank the last of his fourth wine.

"You just never met the right man." Loki said with a warm smile and placed his wine glass beside him and then returned his gaze towards Tony.

"Are you offering?" Tony asked with a cocky grin.

Loki chuckled and that wicked smile was back. "I don't know if you dare." He said and tilted his head a bit, exposing the naked skin on his neck. Tony actually found it hard not to taste that skin, to kiss it, suck on it and then nip it. Loki seemed to have noticed the way the genius was watching him, so he leaned closer to him so he could whisper into his ear. "Meet me in the bathroom." He purred and walked inside, making sure to move his hips a bit extra for Tony to watch.

Tony didn't know what to do. Should he go after him? Should he have sex with a man? Women were becoming really boring and he might need a change or get a wider selection to choose from. He could always blame himself for being too drunk, like he hadn't done that before. So in the end, he placed the glass down onto the railing and walked to the bathrooms. When he gets there, he doesn't see Loki. A sad feeling going through him as he pounders in the thought of losing the only man that he had found hot enough to have sex with in a public toilet. Just the thought alone made him feel aroused. The door beside him suddenly opened and he was dragged into the bathroom and heard the click of a door locking.

"Took you long enough." Loki said and moved closer to him, backing him up against the counter. "So, do you want it or not?" Loki purred, his lips ghosting over Tony's.

The genius was already hard by the thought of doing this, so it didn't take him much to close the gap between them. The kiss was more interesting and a lot more pleasurable than with a woman. Was this the answer to why he slept around with women? He was gay all a long? Maybe they should finish this before getting to conclusions.

Loki pressed himself against the genius, rubbing his erection against his. Tony gasped by the pleasant friction and felt a nip on his neck as the man moved his lips down to the sensitive skin there. "Glad you are enjoying this, Stark." Loki purred and started to fumble with the genius belt, kissing and nipping his neck. Tony groaned as he felt a hand massage his erection through his boxers and started to press against the hand, wanting more. Loki chuckled and got to his knees. "Now you will know why it is a lot more pleasant to get a blowjob from a man, Mr. Stark." Loki said and pulled the genius's dick out into the open air. "Mm, I'm pleasantly surprised." He said and took the whole erection into his mouth and started to deep throat him.

Tony cried out in pleasure and one hand gripped to Loki's hair and the other steadied him on the counter. Tony felt an experienced tongue move around him, knowing the right places. The sucking was perfect and the pace as well. The genius didn't know how long he would last with this professional mouth around him. But it was when Loki started to play with his balls, that he felt the familiar heat in his stomach rise. "I'm… going to come." Tony breathed out and right then he came and he watched the very sexy man swallow everything with ease.

Loki was nice enough to zip him up before standing up. "I guessed you enjoyed that." Loki said with a grin.

"How about you?" Tony asked, when he had regained his breath.

"Oh, I don't know if you can give me a good blowjob." Loki said and was about to leave when Tony grabbed him and twirled him around, when the twirling stopped Loki found himself pressed front first against the counter and a genius pressed up behind him. "I might be inexperience with blowjobs, but I do know how to do a hand job." Tony whispered into the man's ear. His strong arms went around Loki's waist and his hands unbuckled his pants and pulled the erection out. He stroked him just like he liked to stroke himself and felt the man shiver in his arms. Loki gasped when Tony's lips kissed along his neck, nipping a few occasions.

"Oh god." Loki breathed out and leaned back into the broad chest of the billionaire. Tony quickened the pace, figured that the handsome man would like to feel his climax today at least. He sucked on Loki's earlobe as he did the last stroke and the man came, spilling into Tony's hand as he worked him through the climax and hitting the cabinets with his cum. Loki breathed heavily as he still was in the bliss of his orgasm. Tony turned him and tucked the dick inside the boxers before zipping him up. He cleaned his hand up by the sink before walking back to the man who ha returned back to reality.

"That was kind of hot actually." Tony said and dragged a hand through his hair.

Loki chuckled and nodded. "If there will be a next time, we can go all the way." Loki said with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe." Tony said, but internally he wanted the next time to be soon.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Stark." Loki purred and planted a soft kiss on Tony's lips before slipping out the bathroom.

Tony stood there for a moment, totally dumbstruck by the sudden kiss before he realized that he should have asked for the guy's number. He walked out of the bathroom casually, happy that no one seemed to have noticed their activities inside the bathroom. He looked around for the most handsome man in the room, but no sight of him. The genius walked to the entrance, where a man stood with the guest-list. "Excuse me, has a Loki Odinson left?" Tony asked, happy that he had remembered the name.

The man looked through his list. "Yes, sir." He answered and proceeded to let people in.

Tony mentally slapped himself for being needy for just one man. Now that he obviously was successful to have sex with a man, he could have any man he wanted. But it was something with this man that had caught his interest, he just didn't know what.

"There you are." The familiar voice from Pepper was heard behind the genius and he turned around. "Where have you been?" She asked with annoyance. Tony was just about to tell her when she took his hand. "You can tell me later. Right now you are needed to tell some generals to piss off with their ass kissing." Pepper grunted and dragged the genius inside.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, such lovely reviews I got from the first chapter! And it's lovely to see familiar names reading my story.  
So, I hope you like this chapter as well :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Tony didn't know what was wrong with him. He tried to seduce the few men he found somewhat attractive, but in the end, he just wouldn't feel any arousal. He continued to seduce women, but once he had them in bed he could only think of one man and it was just by thinking of that man that he could continue pleasing the woman, restraining himself from screaming the man's name. He tried to talk to Pepper about it, but she was too busy running his company to listen. Bruce was in Africa, helping them with vaccination of children and Steve and Rhodey were in Afghanistan on a mission. So he was alone to figure this out. What probably sadden him the most was that he didn't know if he would ever meet Loki again? He could make Jarvis look for his number, but then he would come up as this crazy genius who was obsessed with his first gay blowjob. No, he had an image to hold.

Trying to clear his head, Tony decided to take a walk in the great Central Park, enjoying the colors that came with spring. He walked slowly, wearing sunglasses in hope of not getting recognized by the people around him. He had probably walked for an hour when he stopped by a small lake. He looked around for an empty bench to sit on and rest, when raven black hair caught his eyes. Could it be? Yes, it is. The black hair wasn't slick back this time, it was hanging loosely and a few strands danced in the wind when a breeze past the handsome man. The genius took a deep breath as he walked confidently to the tall man who sat on the bench, reading a book peacefully. "I thought that I would never see you again." Tony said, happy that his voice wasn't shaking.

The man looked up at him with surprise. "And I never thought that I would meet you in a park." Loki said with a smirk. Tony eyed the perfect sculpture body, dressed in plain jeans and a black trench coat keeping him warm from the spring breeze.

"I'm quite surprised myself, actually." Tony said and Loki chuckled. The genius motioned for the empty spot next to the handsome man, asking to sit down. Loki nodded and moved a bit to give the genius more room. "So what brings you to the park?" Tony asked him as he sat down.

Loki waved the book before closing it. "It's peaceful to read here." He said and looked at the calm lake. "What brings you here?" Loki then asked and looked back at the billionaire beside him.

"I needed to clear my head." Tony told him truthfully.

"Having an identity crises?" Loki asked with his sexy wicked smirk. Tony snorts and turns his gaze away from the sexy smile, watching a woman walking with her small dog. "It's understandable, I mean you are over 30 and you just experienced the greatest blowjob you ever had being done by a man and now you are wondering if you have been gay all your life." Loki continues, enjoying how the genius starts to fidget beside him.

"I don't know if I'm gay because I haven't been with another man since the party." Tony admitted shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm flattered." Loki said with a raised eyebrow.

Tony felt the breeze cooling him down more than he wanted to. He looked around and noticed the small café that lay on the other side of the lake. "Want to join me for some coffee?" He asked and motioned for the little café.

Loki chuckled and bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. You are a very handsome man and all, but I must tell you that I am in a relationship." He said and Tony couldn't help but notice the small hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Can't be a good relationship since you gave me a blowjob." Tony argued and frowned at him.

"Temporary madness, I assure you." Loki told him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?" Tony asked, feeling a bit sad that the only man that he would consider to date was already taken.

"No, my girlfriend just decided to go see her parents that weekend." Loki said and started to laugh when he saw the genius eyes go wide.

"I thought you were gay." Tony said and mentally slapped himself. Of course he could be bi as well.

"I don't like to put a label on myself." Loki said and looked at his watch. "Now you must excuse me, but I need to go and pick up my girlfriend up at the airport." Loki said and stood up.

Tony got up as well. "Maybe we can meet for coffee some other time?" Tony asked with a smile.

Loki licked his lip absently. "Both you and I know that it is not that easy, Mr. Stark." Loki said with his wicked smile.

"Oh, come on. I have lots of friends who I have had sex with." He couldn't think of any right now, but Loki didn't need to know that.

The handsome man sighed and thought about it for a second. "I do enjoy talking to you, Mr. Stark. So maybe we can meet for coffee sometime." Loki said and chuckled when Tony did a small victory dance. "Good day, Mr. Stark." Loki said and started to walk away.

"Hey, I don't have your number!" Tony yelled after him.

"I'm sure you can find it somehow." Loki said and kept walking.

Tony couldn't help but to do the victory dance again. Maybe if he spends some time with Loki he would get bored and then continue being the playboy he was. But something inside him wanted Loki to dump that girlfriend and become his, must be the fresh air that's making his brain fuzzy.

* * *

Loki stood in the corner of the greeting hall, waiting for his _"girlfriend"_ to go through those doors. He couldn't wait to tell his best friend since college that he had shared a special moment with Tony Stark. He had been thinking about the billionaire since he left him in the park. Thinking about the way his hair moved in the wind, his smile and the little cocky sparkle he had in his eyes. Loki shook his head, getting the memory of Stark's lips ghosting on his neck out of his head. He couldn't think like that, it would just make it too hard to not do it again. He shouldn't even be meeting him again. Why did he agree to meet him again? He had promised himself to only have one man a week to settle his urges. But it was something about Stark that made him feel like he did the first and only time he was in love.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he spotted the red head coming towards him with a grim look on her face. "Love, what's wrong?" Loki asked and hugged his friend.

"I can't stand them." Natasha muttered and hugged him back. "They keep going on and on about how wonderful it would be if I married you and then talk bad about Clint." She told him and pulled away from the hug.

Loki took her bag and they started to walk towards the parking lot. "Maybe you should just tell them that you can do whatever you want and then run away with Clint." Loki said like it was nothing as he looked around for his car.

"And maybe you should tell Odin to fuck off and go date any guy you want." Natasha said with a raised eyebrow, knowing exactly that Loki can't do that as much as she can't run away with Clint.

"Point taken." Loki sighed and walked over to his Mercedes. This was their arrangement, pretend to be a couple to comfort their parents and then move to America to secretly live the life they want. In Natasha's case it was her parent's decision that she should marry someone with high class, not someone like Clint who was studying to be a cop. Loki adoptive father was not happy to find out that his youngest son was dating a guy and gave him the ultimatum. Either Loki ends it or Odin would end it for him. So he ended it and lied to his father that he wasn't gay, that he was just experimenting. Odin wasn't happy either that Loki was a writer, but he let it go when Loki started to _"date" _Natashaat the end of their senior year. They had met in college and shared a special bond together and in the end they came up with a plan to be a couple so they could date the people they really wanted to date… in secret.

They got in and Loki started the car. They drove for a while in comfortable silence. "So, did you have your weekly gay sex?" Natasha asked and took out her phone to turn it on.

Loki chuckled and nodded. "And you can never guess who I did it with?" He said with a grin as he watched the road.

Natasha looked up at him curiously. "A celebrity?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. Loki nodded. "Actor?" This time he shook his head. "Singer?" And again he shook his head. "Okay, you know I hate 20 questions." Natasha grunted out.

Loki chuckled. "Tony Stark." He said and turned a corner.

Natasha's eyes went wide. "I didn't even know he was gay?" She exclaimed.

"Neither did he." Loki said with a wider grin.

"Was he good?" She asked him and returned her attention to her phone.

"He gives a great hand job." Loki pointed out and drove into their garage. When he had parked the car, he didn't get out immediately, which told Natasha that he was troubled.

"What's wrong? Did it end up in the paper?" She asked with a frown.

"I agreed to meet him for coffee." Loki told her and bit his lower lip.

Natasha turns to him. "Of all the men you could agree to meet again, you had to pick the one that has paparazzi following him." She said and ran a hand through her hair.

"We are just going to be friends." Loki tried and got out of the car.

Natasha got out as well and watched her friend take bag out of the trunk. "Yeah, right. But why do I get the feeling that you actually like this guy?" She asked him as they walked over to the elevator.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm getting just as tired of all this just like you are." Loki said and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, right. Clint and I are going out for a whole day tomorrow. He has apparently planed something big." Natasha said and shrugged her shoulders, but Loki could see that she was looking forward to it. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that you are finally making _"friends"_ and if this guy actually lives up to your standards, then we can work something out." Natasha said with a warm smile.

"Nothing will happen. Odin wouldn't allow it. I'm cursed to live a lie for the rest of my life." Loki said and dragged a hand through his hair.

"Maybe since it's Tony Stark, Odin will be okay with it. I mean, you couldn't get anyone more high classed then him." Natasha said and chuckled. Loki only rolled his eyes, but he smiled as well.

* * *

Loki sat on the couch in their apartment, trying to come up with a new story for another book. Natasha had just left to meet Clint and she encouraged him to go out into the city. That was the only way that he would get an idea. He had only rolled his eyes at that, but he knew she was right. But he couldn't figure out what to do if he walked out, so he stayed there on the couch. His phone suddenly vibrated and he grunted in annoyance of having to move.

_Hey, what are you doing? _

_-Tony Stark_

Loki felt something warm in his stomach, something he hadn't felt in years. Should he ignore him? What would Odin actually do if he found out about Tony? If anything ever happened? Stark might just want to go the whole way and then do what he did with women? But isn't that what Loki wanted in the first place, to have sex with the billionaire and then just continue living his lie. But he was getting tired of this. He was a grown man that could take care of himself now after all. It wouldn't be the end of the world if Odin disowned him. Not now when he was getting great money for his first book.

_I'm trying to come up with a new story for my second book._

_-Loki Odinson._

He made sure to save the number from the genius in his phone as he waited for an answer. He suddenly got an idea, but realized that his computer was not on so he had to find something else to write it down on, it ended up on a napkin.

_Would you like a break and meet me for coffee?_

_-Stark_

Loki looked at the text for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to answer. Actually trying to convince himself to go against Odin and start living his life.

_Where do you want to meet?_

_-Loki_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wie, here you go :P**

**Also I want to tell you that next week I will start working for two weeks and then I start University, so my writing will probably be slow. And my beta reader warned me that she will start school on Monday as well, so she will also be a bit slow. Just so you know and don't abandon me or anything :P**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tony stood by the small café that Loki had, in the end, decided on. It was in the lower Manhattan and secluded from the main street, the once that lived there probably knew about it. Tony had to agree, it was nice this way, to be alone with Loki and not be afraid of getting recognized by paparazzi. He didn't quite know why he dressed nicely for this, but in the end he had taken a new pair of jeans and under his black leather jacket he had a new nice light blue shirt on. This wasn't a date, but why was he so nervous. When the tall man, that he would recognize anywhere, turned around the corner and walked up to him with a small smile, wearing what looked like new jeans as well and that trench coat he had yesterday.

"I thought you would bale on me." Tony joked when the man stood in front of him.

"I apologize that I'm late, but it was hard to find a parking spot." Loki said with a silken voice.

Tony motioned for them to walk inside and opened the door for the man. When they had ordered coffee, they sat down in a corner deep into the café so they could be alone. The café itself was decorated like a grandmother's home. Instead of chairs there were armchairs and couches, not modern but quite comfy.

"So, what kind of books do you write?" Tony asked to get a conversation going.

"I write romance novels." Loki said and took of his jacket, revealing a nice green shirt.

Tony couldn't help the silly grin that appeared on his lips. "So you know romance?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently, I do. Since my first book is a best seller." Loki said with a cocky smirk.

"Is it about your girlfriend?" Tony asked and his smile disappeared, he tried to hide his sad face by drinking his coffee.

"No, the first one was about a girl that is in love with a guy that her parents don't approve of." Loki said and drank his latte. What could he say? His friends love story was like taken out of a book.

"Okay, got any new ideas?" The genius asked him and took another sip from his coffee.

Loki sighed and looked down at his coffee. "I don't know yet." He answered. Before he had left the apartment he had thrown away the napkin with idea on it, thinking that it was stupid.

"Don't you writers have some kind of notebook where you write down your ideas on?" Tony asked him, genuinely curious because he had never met a writer before.

"I'm not a part of a pack, Mr. Stark." Loki said with a raised eyebrow. "And no, I don't have one." He then answered the question.

"Alright, please call me Tony." He said with his usual smile. "Tell me about your family?" He immediately regretted the question when he saw the man tense. "A sour subject, huh?" He said and nervously slid a finger around the edge of his cup.

"Kind of." Loki answered and made himself relax.

"Well, I know what that is like." Tony said and sighed.

Loki looked at the genius with interest. Could this man actually relate to him? Of course, there is a billion different ways to have family problems and some are tougher than others. His gaze slid over the broad chest of the billionaire and stopped at a weird light. "What is that?" He asked carefully.

Tony looked down and chuckled when he realized what it was that Loki was asking about. So he told him about the guy that shot him and why he did it. He told him everything and found it quiet soothing to talk to Loki. It was something with his eyes that made him feel calm and safe.

"I remember reading headlines about it." Loki suddenly stated and leaned back in the armchair.

Tony chuckled and looked down at his empty cup. He hadn't realized that they had been sitting there for almost an hour now and he had been talking most of the time. "Want some more coffee?" He asked the man, who was looking at his watch. "Or maybe you have somewhere to be?"

Loki smiled at him. "I'm surprised that you don't have somewhere to be, having your own company and all." He said and leaned his head on his arm.

"I have a CEO, my best friend to be exact." Tony told him and shrugged his shoulders. The genius's eyes fell on the exposed neck that stretched as Loki rested his head on his arm. His mouth was suddenly dry and memories of an experienced tongue working his erection. But his thoughts were interrupted by vibrations in his pocket. He sighed and took up his phone, seeing Pepper's face appear on the screen. "Excuse me." Tony said and stood up to speak more privately. He walked to the other end of the café and answered the phone. "You're interrupting something." Tony murmured.

_"Don't give me that! I need you to come in a sign some papers right now."_ Pepper demanded with her stern voice.

"But I'm having company." Tony wined.

_"You can have sex some other time."_ Pepper growled and then hanged up on him. She was really stressed. She never hanged up on him like that.

He walked back with a sour look on his face. "Apparently it doesn't matter if I have a CEO. I have work to do anyway." Tony said and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay. I better head home anyway and continue brain storming." Loki said and stood up with his coat in his hand.

"Maybe we could have dinner sometime?" Tony asked him hopefully.

"Yeah, just call me when you have time." Loki said with a warm smile and puts on his coat.

Tony nodded and did the same with his jacket and they walked out together. "Until next time then." The genius said and reached out his hand for the handsome man. Loki nodded and gave his hand a firm hand shake, but Tony could help but noticed the way the long fingers slid over his skin slowly. Loki backed away two steps before turning and walked around the corner.

* * *

Tony sat in his lab, for once not working on something. He just sat there, music blaring through the speakers and in his mind he thought of marble skin and smooth lips over his. It had been four days since he met Loki at the café and he still couldn't stop thinking about the man. Tony felt like a high school girl that has her first crush. He felt so intrigued with Loki, like a puzzle he needed to solve. Why was his family a touchy subject? Why was he in a relationship with a woman when he clearly was into men? Why did Loki never talk about his girlfriend? He wanted to see Loki again. He wanted to talk to him… to touch him. Was it just because he couldn't have him that made the urge stronger? Tony reached for his phone and looked at the text messages they had shared the day the genius had asked him to meet him. Should he text him? Just ask what he was doing? Ask if he wanted to meet him again?

_How's the book going?_

_-Tony_

He looked at the send button for probably 30 seconds before his thumb pressed on the screen and the message was sent. He placed the phone down on the work table again and waited. While he was waiting, he pulled up a screen and started to look through various stuff and weirdly ended up looking at notebooks. The phone vibrated and he pretty much launched himself to the phone, like it was a matter of seconds before the text would disappear.

_Not well. A lot of ideas, but no one catches my interest. _

_-Mind blowing Loki_

Tony can't help but let a smile appear on his lips. The man was sharing something important with him and he didn't want to be a dick like he usually was and joke about it. No, he wanted to help. So he tapped in an answer and went back to look at notebooks.

* * *

Loki lied on his bed and different romance novels were scattered around him. He was trying to get inspiration, but all he could come up with was that every story was pretty much the same. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he gotten the first text from the billionaire. He didn't know why he shared his troubles with the man, but it was relaxing to have someone else to talk to then just Natasha. Speaking of the devil, the red head walked in and looked at all the books around him. "I think you need to start dating." She pointed out and crawled over to him and leaned on the head board, grabbing a book in the process. Loki only snorted and saw his phone shine on the besides table. He reached over and grabbed the phone.

_Maybe you need some romance yourself. ;)_

_-Stark_

Loki smiled at the text and a chuckled by the obvious flirting. Natasha looked at him curiously. "Who are you texting with?" She asked and tried to look at the text, but Loki turned the phone away from her as a sign that she was not allowed to look. "I haven't seen you smile like that since…" She stopped when she almost said the name that usually made Loki moody. Loki only ignored her, knowing who she meant without saying his name.

_I can't picture you being the romantic type._

_-Loki_

Loki placed his phone on his stomach and looked at Natasha who was waiting for him to tell her. "It's Stark." He tells her and picks up another book to have something else to look at then her curious eyes.

"Are you two dating?" She asked with the little excitement she could give him. She was excited for him, but she just wasn't the type that started to jump on the bed.

"No, I sort of told him that I have a girlfriend." Loki said and read the back of the book to see if it was worth to read or just throw away.

"Well, then tell him the truth. Tell him about Odin." She tried and took the book away from her friend to get him to focus.

"Then he will probably just find me troublesome and ignore me." Loki said and felt his phone vibrate on his stomach.

"Then he is not worthy of you." Natasha said and watched her friend as he read the message.

_I can be very romantic if I choose to be._

_-Stark_

"How do I even break it to him? I lied to him." Loki said and the smile that had appeared from reading the text faded away.

Natasha snorted. "You, Mr. Silvertongue, know exactly how to make someone still want you after you telling them something horrible. You would be excellent in a hospital, telling relatives that their loved ones had died." Natasha said sarcastically. Loki chuckled at that and looked at the text again. "Go on, date him." His friend told him and nudged him in his side.

_I'm finding that hard to believe._

_-Loki_

Natasha sees how he is thinking about this way too much. She is the only one that can. "Does it feel like when you were dating Fandral?" She asked bluntly, knowing that he doesn't like it when old memories come back.

But Loki had a weird smile on his face, a smile Natasha hadn't seen before. "Better than Fandral. This time I know what I am doing." Loki said, but that smile faded away again. "I just don't want to start something that I will be forced to end again." He said and started to fiddle with the hem of his t-shirt.

"That happened once and it was in college. This time it might go better." Natasha said and gave him a warm smile, something only he gets. Loki smiles back at her, but his attention was drawn back to his phone that vibrated again.

_I'll show you then! Dinner at my place on Friday at seven? _

_-Stark._

Loki shows Natasha the messages to prove her that at least the genius wanted something to happen. "If it doesn't go well, you can just say that he sucks at romance and then never speak to him again." Natasha said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what would happen." Loki said and texted Stark back.

_Don't disappoint me!_

_-Loki._

* * *

__**Reviews? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, this is so cliché and romantic and I don't know what not XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Loki walked into the private elevator that he was showed to by the receptionist that was on her way home, but was kind enough to point him to the elevator that was slightly hidden from the entrance. He stood there, feeling the big box move up towards the penthouse and he had a nervous feeling in his stomach. He looked into the mirror for the second time since he walked into the elevator, checking his slicked back hair, opening his trench coat to show the white shirt and black vest and pulling his pants down just a few millimeters, so they hung on his hips just perfectly. The doors opened and he walked out a bit hesitantly, but his breath was taken away by the scene he was presented with. The room's light was dim, a romantic dim light, and near the big windows stood a long table, at one end of that table was silverware placed for two and in the middle was a candle. Glass clicking together was heard to the left of him. He hadn't realized that he had walked in further, mesmerized by the view and the romantic light that he had only written about in his book. He looked to the left where the clicking was heard and there stood the billionaire in black jeans, red shirt and a black suit jacket, his hair was all over the place, but it was charming to Loki.

The genius looked up and saw Loki. A charming smile appeared on Tony's lips as he took two glasses of red wine with him when he walked over to the handsome man. "Glad you're on time." He said and gave the glass to Loki, who had taken of his jacket. Tony took it and laid it on the couch back. "So, what does the romance expert say?" He asked and made a motion to the table, feeling a bit warm by the view of the handsome writer next to him.

"A bit cliché, but I guess it never gets old." Loki said as praise. "Only thing that is missing is two plates with spaghetti and small meatballs." He then said sarcastically.

Tony laughed. "No, no Lady and the Tramp here." He said and motioned for Loki to sit down at the place where he would have the view right in front of him. "But there will be pasta and Carbonara." Tony said and placed his glass by his seat and then walked over to the kitchen to get their plates with food. When he walked back, he noticed the way the light from the candle played on Loki's skin, making it look warm and almost golden. The genius shook his head, reminding himself that he can't have someone that is already taken. He placed one plate in front of Loki and heard him mumble a 'thank you' when he sat down on his seat. They ate, Loki complementing the food and Tony told him that it was ordered. They talked about various things like how Tony designed the tower, what Loki thought of New York when he moved here and then they talked about Loki's first book.

"Still having trouble with your second book?" Tony asked and poured them their second glass of wine.

Loki nodded as he took a sip of the wine. He swallows and Tony can't help but think of sucking on the man's Adams apple. "I can't decide on if I want to write a tragic story or just a drama." Loki answered looking down at his empty plate.

"Maybe your girlfriend can decide for you." Tony stated, mentally slapping himself for bringing something up that can make the wonderful moment disappear.

Loki knew that now was the time, the genius brought it up after all. But for once his tongue didn't seem to want to work with him. "Actually, I needed to talk to you about that." He started and started to drum on the dining room table.

"Do you want to move to the couch first?" Tony asked before the man could continue. If this was going to be a talk about feelings, he needed to be more comfortable. Loki nodded, they grabbed their glasses and Tony also took the bottle before moving to the couch. Tony pushed a button on the remote and a fire started in the fireplace. They sat down on the same couch, facing the city and the fire. Tony sat pretty close, but since Loki didn't say anything he didn't move away, enjoying how his knee brushed the other man's thigh.

Loki took a deep breath and looked down on his glass that he held in his hand. "I, actually, don't have a girlfriend." He told the genius and braced himself for an unwanted reaction.

Tony sighed and took a sip from his wine. Was he supposed to be mad? He wasn't, now he had a shot at actually getting this guy. But there were still questions lingering in his head. "Why did you lie about that?" He asked him simply and looked at the man beside him.

"It's a long story." Loki said and started to drum with his fingers on his thigh again. He seemed to do that when he was nervous or something.

Tony moved a bit closer and placed a hand on Loki's moving hand, causing Loki to look at him. "I want to hear it." The genius said with a warm smile and made small circles on the man's hand with his thumb.

Loki looked down at the rough hand covering his, trying to put everything together to make it an understandable story. "I guess it started in college. My stepbrother made me hang out with him and his friends, saying that I hanged out with girls too much and not for the obvious reason. I got along well with one of the men, a bit too much. I sort of had a fling with the guy and after a month I lost my virginity to him and we started to date." Loki felt his throat dry up, memories flooded his mind. He was brought back to reality by a squeeze on his hand and his eyes met chocolate brown eyes, looking at him with warmth. "We didn't date for too long because my stepbrother told our parents of our relationship. My stepfather wouldn't have it since it could, apparently, ruin his reputation as a well-known politician."

"Wait! You aren't related?" Tony asked with a frown.

Loki wanted to facepalm himself, but his hands were busy with holding a glass and being held by a billionaire. "I forgot to tell you that I'm adopted." He said and shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. I interrupted you." Tony said and made a motion for Loki to continue.

"My stepfather told me to either end it myself or he would end it for me. I didn't want to know what he would do to me or to the guy I was dating, so I ended it. Then I told my stepfather that I wasn't really gay anyway, just experimenting. He said that so long I don't do it again he can forget it ever happened." Loki had taken Tony's hand and absently started to return the circles that the genius had made on his hand. "I met Natasha in college and we became best friends pretty quickly. She has a similar story to mine. She is in love with a guy she can't have because he isn't high classed like she is. So, we became each other's beards sort of. I was high classed enough for her parents to stop nagging her and let her be. In secret, she dates the guy she is in love with. I just needed a woman to cover me as I had one night stands with men in secret. And that's how it's been for the past five years." Loki looked up at Tony that had some kind of sadness in his eyes.

"Is that why you moved to New York?" The genius asked and grabbed his glass from the coffee table to take a sip.

"It's easier to sneak around when you are on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. And Natasha's love moved here and is studying to become a policeman." Loki told him with a small smile.

"Isn't it harder to sneak around when you are a famous writer?" Tony asked and placed his glass on the table again.

"Yes, and I guess I'm getting tired of living a lie." Loki said and looked at the fire.

"So, you are ready to come out of the closet?" Tony joked and earned a chuckle from Loki. "Do you want to come out with me?" Tony asked carefully and looked down on their hands that were still holding each other.

Loki looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure you want to show the world that you are dating a man?" He asked him.

Tony chuckled. "Believe me. It will not be that big of a shock." The genius answered him with a smirk.

Loki smiled back at him and chuckled. "But are you sure? I have no idea what my stepfather will do when he finds out." Loki said with a serious look on his face.

Tony moved his leg up on the couch so he could turn fully towards him, still holding his hand and eyes locked with emerald pools. "I am Tony Stark. I like to see him stop me." He said with his cocky smirk. Loki was out of loss of words, he was lost in chocolate brown eyes and the words made him feel warm… or maybe it was the wine. The genius moved closer again, equally trapped by emerald green eyes and parted lips.

Loki felt insecure here, he usually was the seductive one. He was never nervous because he always told himself that he will never see the men he courted again. But this time he was going to see this man again and not just any man, the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist and narcissist. He was on thin ice here. It could break and leave him heartbroken again. His mind went blank when he felt lips ghost over his, giving him the chance to pull away, but he didn't. Loki closed the gap and places his glass on the coffee table before letting his now free hand settles on the genius neck. They moved slowly, a bit uncertain, both feeling this was new territory to explore and they wanted to explore every corner there was. Tony let go of Loki's hand, pushed gently towards the writer and made him lay back on the couch among the soft pillows, the genius over him with both hands in his hair, messing it up, but Loki didn't care. Tony asked for entrance into Loki's mouth by sliding his tongue over his lower lip. Loki's hands roomed over the genius back, letting out a moan as he felt the other's tongue slide over his. Loki felt Tony's hand move from his hair, down his sides and to the hem of his jeans. That's when he pulled away and put a hand on the strong chest. "Wait! I… I want this to be real." Loki tried to explain.

Tony looked at him confusedly and a bit hurt to be stopped. "What?" He asked calmly and sat up on his knees.

Loki got up to a sitting position as well. "I just don't want this to be one night stands like all the others I've had… and you as well." He stated, feeling stupid to ask this of the greatest playboy in New York. "I want to go out on dates with you and I don't put out on the first date." Loki said truthfully. He wanted this to be like in the books he had read and the movies he had seen.

The hurt in Tony's eyes disappeared and some kind of understanding appeared instead. "You want to take it slow?" He asked and stroked back raven black hair he had messed up.

Loki leaned into the touch and sighed in relaxation. "This is pretty much the first time I really date since college." He said and looked into brown eyes.

"It's okay. You sort of deserve real dates after five years of sneaking around." Tony stated with a smirk, but the smirk wasn't cocky or charming, it was sort of a warm smirk.

Loki leaned in and gave the genius a soft kiss. "Thank you." He whispered against red, swollen lips. He pulled away and looked at the digital watch that was shown on one of the windows, 21.34 pm. "I should get going, my friend might be worried by now and might send out her boyfriend to find me." Loki joked and got up from the couch.

Tony gets up as well, a bit disappointed that he was leaving already. "I can get Happy to drive you." He stated and picked up Loki's coat and gave it to him.

"It's fine, I'll grab a cab." Loki said and puts the coat on and buttons it before turning to Tony. "You surely didn't disappoint me." He stated with a smirk and looked over at the table, the candles was almost burned out. "And the food was delicious." He also complimented.

Tony came up to him, placed his hands on his sides and leaned in for a soft and longing kiss. "Text me when you get home." The genius whispered when they parted.

Loki was a bit breathless by the kiss and could only nod as a respond. Tony walked him to the elevator and watched him leave. When the doors closed the genius leaned on them for a while, replaying the whole night in his head and a smile appeared on his lips. He was dating, he hadn't dated anyone since Pepper and he doesn't even know if she counts. He was coming out of the closet and he was doing it with probably the most beautiful man in the world. Yeah, he could live with this and he is going to show the world that he can be the greatest boyfriend there is. No more playboy shenanigans here, no. He didn't want random girls or men. He wanted Loki and only Loki.

* * *

Loki got into the cab and immediately pulled out his phone, five unread messages and all from Natasha.

_How's it going?_

_Is he good at romance?_

_You would text me if he was a dick right?_

_Are you having sex with him?_

_Why aren't you answering?_

Loki couldn't help but laugh, earning a glance from the driver. Loki replayed the night and a small blush crept up his face that he tried to hide from the driver by looking out the window, biting his lower lip. When he calmed down he replied to Natasha's texts.

_Sorry, forgot my phone in my jacket. On my way home now and I'll tell you all about it._

_-Loki_


	5. Chapter 5

**Date time :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tony walked into what used to be his office, but was now Pepper Potts. The first thing he got when he walked in, was an annoyed look and then she ended the call she was on when the genius walked in. "It better be important. I was arguing with a general about not giving them new weapons." Pepper said with a stern voice as she moved some papers around.

Tony sat down on a chair in front of the huge desk. "Actually, it is quiet important and I want you to be the first to know about it before it hits the tabloids." Tony said and looked at the stag of paper with his name on it.

"Do I really want to know?" She asked annoyingly and signed a paper.

"I'm coming out of the closet." Tony said plainly and took one of the papers that Pepper wanted him to sign and signed it.

"You what?" Pepper said with wide eyes. "You're gay? Actually that would explain a lot." She then said and looked out at nothing, thinking about moments that could pinpoint that her friend was gay.

"I wouldn't say gay, more bi." Tony said and took another paper to sign.

"But you have done it with a man? If you were drunk, I suggest you do it sober before you go making conclusions." She said with a frown.

"Well, long story short. I had a date with a man yesterday and we sort of agreed to keep on dating. I'm thinking of taking him to the aquarium." Tony said with a small smile.

"Wait, you are dating?" Pepper said and her eyes wide again with confusion. "I thought you would just keep sleeping around, but with men." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm tired of being a playboy, Pep. And there is something about this man that makes me want only him." Tony said and his thought went to the kiss they shared on the couch.

"Who is this man?" Pepper asked and moved the stag of papers closer to Tony.

Tony chuckled when he realized that if it weren't for Pepper, he wouldn't have start talking to Loki. "It's actually the guy you made me talk to at the party last weekend." He said with a smirk.

Pepper couldn't help but make an annoyed sound. "God, Tony. I said make 'friends', not 'date him'." She said sarcastically. "But I'm happy for you. He is a very handsome man." She smiled warmly at him. "And a date to the aquarium would be very sweet." She said and winked at him.

Tony chuckled and continued to sign the papers. "Can you get me information on Loki's dad?" The genius suddenly asked his friend, causing her to frown at him.

"Why do you want that?" She asked him, but started to look around for Loki Odinson's father.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently, he isn't happy with Loki being gay. I want to know who I'm dealing with here." The genius told her with a serious look.

"I'll see what I can find." She said with a knowing smile.

"You're the best, Pep. I'll take the rest of the papers home and work on them there." Tony said and took the stag of papers.

"I know I am and you will probably forget about them as soon as you get home." Pepper told him with a raised eyebrow.

Tony chuckled and walked around the desk and gave his friend a peck on the cheek before leaving her to do her work.

* * *

Loki sat on the couch watching TV when Natasha came home with a big smile on her face. "Guess what." She said and walked over to him with a piece of paper in her hand.

Loki took it from her and read it. A smile appeared as he read the whole thing. "Congratulations, I didn't even know that you applied to the same school as Clint." Loki said and hugged Natasha.

"Well, I took your advice and decided to do what I want with my life." She said and sat down beside him.

"We should celebrate our independents." Loki jests and reads the letter again.

"Let's order take out." She said and grabbed for the phone.

"Actually, I'm waiting for Tony." Loki said and a small blush appeared on his face.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" She asked him a bit sad.

"He is taking me out on a date." Loki said and felt bad for leaving Natasha. It has always been just the two of them and no one else, but they knew it wouldn't last for long. "Have you called Clint?" He asked, trying to make her do something else.

"No, not yet. I wanted to tell you first." She said with a small smile. "But since you are leaving with your date, I'm going to call Clint and make him go out and celebrate with me." She said and got up to go into her room to make the call.

Loki watched her walk away with a smile. He loved how understanding she was and that she didn't get angry when he told her about going out in public with Tony. She said that this day would come sooner or later and that she would be by his side when the devil himself would find out. He was drawn out of his thought by his phone that vibrated.

_I'm outside._

_-Tony_

A small smile appeared on Loki's lips as he walked over to the window and looked down. A very expensive Audi stood outside and Tony got out and leaned on the car, waiting for him. Loki smiled at the casual clothing the genius was wearing, a band t-shirt, jeans and his leather jacket. "Natasha, I'm leaving now." Loki called out and grabbed his coat from the coat-hanger.

"Is he here?" She asked him and walked over to the same window Loki had been looking out. "Fancy." She said and nodded. "You sure can pick them." Natasha turned and watched Loki look at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair.

Loki smiled at her and grabbed his keys and phone. "I don't know when I will be back." He said and walked over to the door. "Say 'hi' to Clint from me." He said before closing the door behind him.

When Loki walked out of the building they lived in, he had a small, shy smile on his face. "Hi." Tony said and cupped the writer's cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Hi." Loki answered when they parted and felt a warm feeling running through his body. "Where are we going?" He asked when Tony opened the passenger door for him.

"It's a surprise." Tony said before closing the door and walking over to the driver's side and got in. "But you will love it." He said with smirk and drove off.

Loki gave out a small laugh when Tony parked the car near the entrance of New York's aquarium. "So you're going for cliché dates." He stated with a wicked smile at the genius, who smiled back and got out of the car.

Tony met him on the other side of the car and took his hand in his. "I thought you would like to go on cliché dates in the beginning. I promise to make them more unique later." He said and dragged him to the entrance. Tony paid for the entrance and they walked inside, meeting a huge tank of different kinds of fish swimming around.

"The sea life is amazing." Loki said and walked closer to the glass. A big stingray lay on the sand floor, moving closer to the glass. "It's huge." Loki exclaimed and looked like a little child while watching a sea angel slid across the sand.

Tony walked up to him and looked at the stingray that was probably 35 cm wide. A big fish, almost a meter long, suddenly swam in front of them, causing Loki to back away a step. Tony chuckled and placed a hand on the lower back of the man's back. Loki blushed from the embarrassing reaction and looked away to another tank. "Come, let's see the sharks." Tony said and leaded the man over to another tank, his hand still on the other man's spine. They watched the sharks for a while and then moved on to watch the sea lions. They sat down on a bench and watched them swim around, playing and searching for food. "How come you decided to become a writer from the start?" Tony asked and looked at Loki, who had a small smile from watching the animals move so gracefully.

"When I wasn't forced to spend time with my stepbrother and his friends, I spend my time reading various books. In college, when I met Natasha, I started to complain about the romance novels, saying that they all were the same. She had couldn't take my complaining anymore one day and told me to write my own and so I did." Loki told him and looked at him with a warm smile.

Tony felt himself melt by that genuine smile that he didn't even noticed himself leaning forward and captured Loki's lips in a soft kiss. Loki's hand moved up to dig his finger in to thick, brown hair and continued the kissing. But they were sadly interrupted by a flash that came a few feet away from them and when they pulled apart to see who took a picture, they saw a man running away with a big camera in his hand. "I guess I'm out now." The genius said with a smirk. Loki looked down at his lap with a worried look on his face. "Hey, don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you." Tony said and cupped Loki's cheek and moved his head so he would look at him. "Your stepfather has no say in this." The genius whispered and leaned in and gave Loki another soft kiss. When they pulled apart they saw something black move in front of them. When they looked at the tank they saw a sea lion watching them, floating in the water. "Well, look at that." Tony said and laughed at the curious look the seal had.

"It's cute." Loki said. He stood up and carefully moved closer to the glass, standing just a foot away from the seal. The seal came closer, clearly wanting food from Loki, but after a few minutes the sea lion got bored and swam away. "That was amazing." Loki said and turned back to the genius, who still sat on the bench.

"Yeah, it was." Tony said and stood up. "Let's pat some rays over there." The genius motioned for the small tank that was open at the top, small rays swimming around and letting people touch their wings. Tony took Loki's hand and led him over to the tank and watched the rays for a bit.

"Is it safe?" Loki asked a bit uncertain, watching another couple pat one that swam by.

Tony took Loki's hand and moved it over the water. A small, yellow ray with blue dots on it swam close to the glass, flapping one wing over the surface, causing water to splash around it. It passed the two men and Tony moved Loki's hand over the flapping wing. Loki could feel the wet skin of the fish, feeling like wet rubber. The ray continued around the tank, leaving a happily baffled man who looked up at his date with sparkling eyes. Tony gave him a huge smile and gave Loki a small kiss on the cheek. Loki walked over to the small sink and cleaned his hand as was instructed by the tank after petting a ray. When he was done, they walked over to a small café and the billionaire bought them some ice cream, a cup with chocolate ice cream for Loki and a cornet with strawberry ice cream for himself and they sat down at a table by a big aquarium with a lots of small fish.

"So, have you told anyone that you are dating me?" Loki asked and scooped some ice cream to eat with the small plastic spoon.

"I told my best friend yesterday." Tony said and licked his cornet. "Felt that she should be ready for what was coming in the tabloids." He said with a smirk.

Loki nodded and took another scoop from the ice cream. "What will your parents say?" He asked, but immediately regretted it when he saw the billionaire tense up.

"It doesn't matter because they're dead." Tony told him and looked at the small fish.

"I'm sorry." Loki said and looked down at his ice cream.

"Don't be. They probably wouldn't have liked it, not my dad at least." Tony said and licked his ice cream again.

"Can I ask what happened?" Loki asked carefully and took another scoop of ice cream.

"They died in a car crash when I was 16." He told him and shrugged his shoulder, telling himself that now was not the time to get depressed, so he licked his ice cream again and heard a giggle from Loki. "What?" He asked curiously.

"It's just… you have ice cream on your upper lip." Loki told him and showed on his own lip that it was in the corner.

Tony gave him a cocky smirk. "Well, maybe you want to help me get it off." He said and leaned forward. Loki rolled his eyes, but leaned forward as well and kissed the genius, making sure to lick off the ice cream. When they pulled away Loki had a wicked smirk on his face. "What is it?" Suddenly, Loki grabbed the small spoon he had, scooped up a little of his own ice cream and smeared it over Tony's mouth. "That's very mature." The genius said with a small hint of sarcasm and chuckled.

"No, but now I have to help you clean it off." Loki said and stood up from his chair. He walked around the table and leaned forward to kiss the genius again. Loki made a surprised sound when Tony grabbed him and pulled him down on his lap and deepened the kiss, chocolate ice cream smeared between their lips and they worked to make it all go away, enjoying their chocolate flavored make out session.

They pulled away for breath and Loki reached for a napkin to clean the rest of the ice cream of their mouths. "You are an amazing kisser." Tony said while letting his date clean his mouth.

Loki chuckled and nodded. "I had a lot of practice while sneaking around." He said and started to clean his own mouth. He looked around and noticed all the families, who were trying to enjoy ice cream the normal way, but the parents looked at them with annoyance. "Maybe not the right place." He said and chuckled.

Tony had been too caught up in studying Loki's face in the light of the aquarium that he first didn't know what his date was talking about. When he looked around and saw the children gaping and the furious parents, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. Loki got up from his lap, making Tony pout and grabbed his coat that was over his chair. "Shall we continue?" He asked and reached out his hand for the billionaire.

"Yeah, sure." Tony said and took Loki's hand and grabbed his jacket before leaving the café. They looked around some more at the fish before deciding that it was getting late and the aquarium was closing, so they walked out to the parking lot. "You want to do something else or shall I drive you home?" Tony asked when they walked to the car hand in hand.

Loki sighed. "I better go home and try to work on the book. I also have a signing session tomorrow, so I better get some sleep." The man said with a sad smile. Truthfully, he wanted to stay with Tony for few hours more, but at the same time he knew that you are supposed to leave when you want each other the most.

"Then I'm driving you home." Tony said and opened the passenger door of his car. Loki got in and watched the genius round the car as he puts on his seatbelt. "I hope they got a good picture of us." Tony said when he started the car and drove out of the parking spot.

"They probably did with that big camera." Loki said with a smirk watching the streetlights pass by.

The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence. When Tony stopped in front of Loki's building, he turned off the car and turned to Loki who had removed his seatbelt. "Well, what do you think of that date?" He asked pretty confidently.

Loki smiled and leaned over to his side and kissed him softly. "It was perfect, thank you." He whispered when they parted.

"I'll call you." Tony said and gave his date another soft kiss before letting him get out of the car. He started the car and drove off feeling really successful.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, yeah... I know it's like a lot of fluff right now, but I promise you that it will be a lot of drama soon O.O**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tony woke up with a smile the next day. Even though he was alone in his bed, he wasn't in his mind. In his mind, Loki smiled at him and memories of his kisses made Tony want to jump on the bed. Maybe he was a high school girl.

_'Good morning, sir. I trust you had a pleasant night. I want to warn you on reading the news this morning, sir. You are quite popular today._ Jarvis told him with his normal tone.

Tony immediately got up and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before getting out to the living room. "Show me the news, Jarvis." Tony said and sat down on the couch. The big TV screen went on and the news was shown. First it was about the wars in Afghanistan before a picture of Tony and Loki making out in the café was shown.

_In other news. Tony Stark has shown himself in public with a man that appears to be the well-known author Loki Odinson. Clearly it was a date that a lot of visitors at the New York Aquarium can confirm. _

_-"They were holding hands and kissing." A woman said to the camera with a small smile on her lips. _

_-"It's great to see openly gay couple, but all couples should restrain themselves in front of children." An old man said with a frown. _

_So it appears to you girls, who dreamt of sharing a night with the famous playboy, that you are too late. But the question is… How long will it last?_

Tony chuckled at the news and the pictures that various people managed to take on them. There was one picture taken when Tony held Loki's hand when he petted the ray that Tony wanted. Tony wasn't really bothered that people didn't believe he could be in a relationship. He did what he always did, which was 'go with the flow'. It had been going really well so far, so nothing to worry yet. But he couldn't cut the nagging feeling of worrying about Loki's reaction to this.

* * *

Loki and Natasha sat on the couch, mouth hanging open and eyes wide by all the commotion. But of course it was Natasha who was the first to come back to reality. "I didn't know that it would get this big." She said and you could still here shock in her voice. Clint approached from her room in a t-shirt and sweatpants and sat down next to her, seeing what the fuzz was about.

"Wow, dude. You couldn't even keep your hands to yourself around children." He said and snickered, but stopped when he noticed the death glare from both the man and his girlfriend. "Okay, I'm going training." He said and left fairly quickly.

"This might set off Odin more than we thought." Natasha said and sighed. Loki hid his face in his hand, wanted to escape the world for a week maybe, until everything settles down. But he has no such luck when his phone starts ringing. "Either Odin has found your number or it's your mother." Natasha said and handed him the phone.

He looked at it and sighed in relief. "It's mom." He answered her and pressed the green button on the screen. "Hello mother." He said with a calm voice.

_"My son, I have missed you."_ A worried woman's voice was heard on the other line.

"I've missed you too, mother." Loki said and watched Natasha go to the kitchen to make tea for them both, something she always did when Loki has a tough time.

_"Why haven't you told me about your separation with Miss. Romanoff?" _His mother asked worriedly. She was always against him moving to America, but she still understood that he wanted to get away from Odin and Thor. The tension back home was even too much for her.

"I'm sorry, mother. We broke up a week ago." Loki said and looked over at Natasha who nodded, to show she understood the new story they were going to tell people. "But we are still good friends and she is still staying with me." Loki told Frigga and earned a smile from Natasha.

_"Oh, that is good to hear. She is such a sweet girl."_ Frigga said with relief.

"I will. Aren't you upset with me dating a man?" Loki just had to ask. But he could ask her anything because they were always that close. It wouldn't surprise him if she knew about him being secretively gay as well.

_"Oh, no! I'm happy that you have somebody that makes you happy, my son."_ She said with her warm voice.

"I'm sure Odin is not pleased." Loki muttered to his mother, even though he was happy that she accepted him.

_"You know how he is, so caught up on work that he forgets what's really important. He will come around eventually."_ She tried to make Odin sound like a good man.

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, maybe." He answered her.

_"Have you spoken to Thor?"_ Frigga asked him a bit hopefully.

"You know I don't want to talk to him." Loki said with a stern voice. He hadn't talked to that oaf in a year. He would say since college, because he hasn't talked to him willingly since then, but it wasn't until when they moved to New York that he could stop talk to him completely.

_"He misses you."_ Frigga mumbles, sadness in her voice that always made Loki feel bad and she knows it.

"Too bad for him." Loki manages to say and sounded completely uninterested.

_'Is that Loki?! I must speak with him!' _Odin's growl was heard in the background and Loki tensed up, feeling that he should run, but then he remembers that he is on the other side of the world.

_"No, dear. It's my sister and we were just about to hang up. Goodbye, my dear sister."_ It was their agreement. Frigga was allowed to call as long as they kept it a secret. For all Odin and Thor knew was that Loki had cut contact a year ago and only sent postcards from the happy couple in New York.

"Goodbye, mother." Loki said calmly and hanged up. He let out a breath of relief and took the cup of tea that Natasha has prepared for him.

Natasha sits down next to him with a small smile. "It sounded like she was okay with it." She stated carefully.

Loki nodded. "She was, but not Odin." He stated with a stern look on his face. Natasha nodded and looked at the TV, still the same news of Tony and Loki on repeat for some reason. Loki looked at it and realized that he wasn't alone in this. "What are we going to tell your parents?" He asked her with a sad look.

She smirked at him. "I'm also tired of living a lie, so they will now that I'm dating Clint and that I'm going to become a cop." She said and held her head high determinedly.

"I'm happy for you, Natasha." Loki said with a warm smile.

Natasha smiled back and stroked her hand over his back. "I'm happy for you too."

* * *

_'Sir, Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Rogers are on their way up.'_ Jarvis informed Tony, who was now sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, the TV on mute so he could only watch the pictures of him and Loki. The elevator doors opened and the two, strong men, dressed in their uniforms, walked into the penthouse.

"I didn't know you've returned from Afghanistan." Tony stated with a smirk. "You want some coffee?" He asked them, but his smile disappeared when he noticed their serious faces.

"So, you're gay?" Rogers stated and sat down on the couch opposite of Tony, Rhodes sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem?" Tony asked them with a stern voice. To be fair, he was nothing against two soldiers.

"Hell no, Tony. We are both in the military, so we know a lot about fuck buddies." Rhodey said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well. Loki isn't my fuck buddy." Tony stated proudly and took a sip from his coffee.

"We know. We just want you to know what you are dealing with here." Steve said with a concerned look on his face.

"I know that his father is a British politician, who is not so happy about having a gay son. But I don't care." The genius stated and shrugged his shoulders.

"Clearly, but we know this man." Rhodey stated now equally concerned as Steve. "We have met him on charity events and meetings. He is quite a tough guy." He then told the genius.

"I'm also a tough guy and I'm not going to let anyone stand in my way of dating Loki." Tony said with a stern voice.

"You really do like him." Steve stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do." Tony said and rolled his eyes.

"We have heard rumors about Mr. Odinson." Rhodey started, trying to get back on the subject. "He apparently had something to do with his other son's affairs with women that didn't suit his standards." Rhodey continued.

"Rumors about causing the women to end up in worst places then they should be." Steve said with a sad look.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, still not scared though since he was pretty much at the same level as this Odin.

"There was this one woman who suddenly had her grades dropped so severely that she was kicked out of college." Steve said with a sad voice.

"The latest one got fired from her job by a rumor that had started." Rhodey told the genius and had a look on his face that made Tony frown.

"This guy can pull whatever he wants. I'm not gonna stop." Tony said and got up to refill his cup with coffee.

"As long that you know what you are up against and that you know that we are on your side." Steve said and the soldiers followed the genius to the kitchen.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot actually." Tony said and took out two more cups for the men.

"So, tell us. What is it about this guy that makes him worth it?" Steve said and sat down on a high chair at the kitchen island.

The genius gave them each a cup of coffee and leaned on the counter, trying to figure out the best way to explain why he likes Loki so much. He wasn't sure himself just yet. "He makes me smile… seriously, I don't quite know yet because we just started to date." Tony said a bit frustrated.

"It's okay, dude." Rhodey said with a smile. "It was kind of shocking to see it on the news. I never pictured you gay." He then said with a smile.

Tony laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I can imagine that it was shocking." The genius said and drank his coffee. "But we were prepared for it, so it wasn't that big of a shock." He then said and smiled.

"Isn't he a bit scared about what his father might think?" Steve asked the billionaire and took a sip from his coffee.

"He has been scared for some years, but he doesn't want to live by his rules anymore." Tony told them and dragged a hand through his messy hair. How he wished that it was Loki right now that had his hands in his hair. But then he felt guilty. Loki could have started to date anyone he wanted and still be sneaking around, but just because he was dating a well-known billionaire, their relationship was out in the open.

"This guy must be great in bed since you are going gay." Rhodey joked and made Steve blush.

Tony chuckled again. "Actually, I don't know yet." He said and shrugged his shoulder, knowing that it was very unusual for him.

"Tony Stark is actually dating someone and not knowing how they are in bed." Rhodey then said with wide eyes.

Tony was just about to answer that when his phone started to glow and vibrate on the coffee table in the communal area. He walked over and saw Pepper's face on the screen. "Hello, dear Pep." He said, hoping she was in a good mood.

_"Hello, just wanted to make sure you are okay." _She said with a calm voice.

Tony smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, Pep." He told her and looked at the mute TV screen, seeing him and Loki kissing for probably the fifteen times this morning.

_"That's good. Do you know how Loki is taking it?" _She asked a bit worriedly now.

"No, I don't. But I better have something big for our next date and hopefully a bit secluded." Tony said and rubbing his eyes, hoping an idea would pop up into his head.

_"I can help you with that. The new production of Phantom of the Opera has a premier this tomorrow and you got two tickets here waiting for you. Oh, and a package arrived to you."_ She said and Tony could hear her lifting stuff around.

"Pep, you're a saint." Tony said and let out a breath. A musical and a present for Loki should top it. Maybe even get further then just kissing. "I'll call Loki and ask him right away. I'll get the package later this afternoon." He said with a big smile on his lips. He said goodbye to Pepper and immediately looked after Loki's number. But before calling, he looked over at the soldiers who were chatting away about something. "Excuse me, I have to call my date." He said with a proud smile. The soldiers smiled at him and continued their conversation. He pressed Loki's number and waited for him to answer, mentally begging for him to answer so he could hear his voice.

_"Loki, speaking." _That British silken voice was heard and Tony wanted to melt.

"Hey, how you're doing?" Tony asked and sat down on the couch, feeling his legs go numb.

Tony heard Loki sigh. _"I'm fine, making myself ready for the book signing." _Loki answered calmly. _"How are you? You said that this wouldn't be that big, so I'm wondering what else have you've done that I've missed." _Loki said and Tony could actually picture him having that wicked smirk on his face.

"I'm fine and this was apparently bigger than I thought, but I don't care. The pictures are actually kind of nice." Tony said with a grin on his face and he heard Loki chuckle. "I was wondering if you would still like to date me?" Tony asked him and started to play with the lace on his sweatpants.

Loki chuckled. _"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out with you again."_ Loki said sarcastically.

"Awesome, I have two tickets for the premier of The Phantom of the opera that is tomorrow." Tony said with a smirk in place.

_"Do you like opera?" _Loki asked questionably.

"Phantom of the opera is nice." Tony argued, but couldn't help but smile. "So do you want to go with me?" He asked again.

_"I would love to." _Loki answered and Tony felt his smile become bigger.

"I'll pick you up at 20.00 pm and wear a nice suit." Tony said and mentally went through his closet to pick out the right suit for himself.

_"I'll see you tomorrow."_ Loki said and they said goodbye.

* * *

**I would love some reviews :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you can guess the comedian I got some insperation from I will post another chapter immediately :P**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

This time Tony wanted it all to be just like in the movies, so he was dressed in a nice black suit with a white shirt and red tie, he bought roses and had Happy drive a limo he had rented for the night and let him drive him to Loki's home. This time he didn't text him to come down, he had Jarvis check in on which floor Loki lived on and was now on his way up with the roses in his hand. He checked himself one last time in the mirror before exiting the elevator. He looked around and saw the door that said Odinson/Romanoff. The genius took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked on it determinedly. He heard a woman's voice calling that she would open the door. A bit disappointed he still put on a big smile and hid the flowers behind his back. A red head dressed in black sweatpants and black top opened the door with some kind of surprise shown in her eyes, but she masked it well.

"You must be for Loki." She said with a smirk and walked into the apartment, leaving the door open. "Loki, your date is here!" She said and walked over to another man who stood by the stove and she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered something into his ear.

Tony walked in so he stood in the hallway and closed the door, taking a quick look at the place. It wasn't top modern, but not shabby either. Of course it's Loki we are talking about here. The other man looks over at him and nods in a greeting, looking like he wants to kill the genius or maybe is constipated. He nodded back and smiled at the couple, thinking that the red head is probably the girl Loki had as a girlfriend. He was drawn out of his thoughts when a door opened and his breath was taken away by the sight of his date. Loki was wearing a black suit as well, but his labels were silken black and he wore a white shirt and green tie. He realized that he must have been staring when a blush covered Loki's face. "Hello, handsome." Was the first thing that could come out of the genius mouth and he was thanking god that it wasn't something else that he was thinking that got out.

Loki smiled and walked over to him gracefully, leaning in and gave Tony a soft kiss on the lips as a greeting, making Tony's legs go numb. "Hello." His date said when they parted.

Tony was a bit lost in thoughts after the kiss, trying to get control of everything in his head that was spinning around like an out of control merry-go-round. Then he remembered the flowers. "These are for you." He said and showed him the red roses that he knew was exactly ten, but who was counting right.

Loki bit his lower lip, trying to suppress a laugh and took the flowers. "How very cliché of you." He said and smelled the roses.

"I'm trying." Tony whined and pouted a bit.

Loki chuckled and gave the genius a peck on the cheek. "They are beautiful." He whispered and walked over to the kitchen to get the roses a vase.

"I'll take them. You don't want to be late." Natasha said with a smirk. Loki smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' before turning back to his date that still stood in the hallway, looking stunning and sexy. Loki turned back to Natasha and she gave him a confused look as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't wait up." He said, knowing she would take the hint as he walked over to the genius who was waiting. Tony hooked their arms together and they left the apartment together.

When they got down, Happy was waiting with the passenger door open. "Now this really feels like a date in the movies." Loki said and snickered as he got into the car.

Tony pulled up the window that separated the passengers from the driver, knowing that Happy knew exactly where he was going. "Well, I thought why not 'go all the way'?" Tony said and turned to look at Loki who was sitting beside him.

Loki chuckled and looked around the limo, thinking about how much he wanted this on his prom. To go to the dance with a handsome man that had rented a limo and brought him flowers. He didn't go to the prom because he had no friends in high school. He didn't count Thor and his friends since he didn't want to hang out with those brutes. He never thought it would happen to him, but now he was in a limo, he had gotten roses and he had a very handsome man beside him. He looked up at Tony who gave him a questioning look. He smiled at him and moved closer, placing one hand on the genius's thigh, placing his lips on the genius's and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you." He whispered and gave him another kiss.

Tony wrapped his arm around his dates shoulder and held him close, his date resting his head on his shoulder. He just has to ruin this moment, but he needed to know. "Heard from dear old daddy?" He asked quietly.

"No, he doesn't have my number." Loki answered quietly and pulled away from the genius, feeling his back wasn't agreeing to the small space in the limo. "But my mother called." He said and moved his hand from Tony's thigh to the hand that had been on his shoulder.

"And what did she say?" Tony asked him and entwined their fingers, realizing that it was the first time they held hands like this.

Loki didn't mind having his fingers captured like this, not when it was Tony who held him. "She was more upset about me not telling her that I broke up with Natasha." He answered and chuckled. "But she is happy for me." He said with a smile and made small circles on the genius's hand.

Tony smiled back and brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. "Are you happy?" Tony asked him, his smile faded away and a serious look appeared on his face.

Loki licked his lips and then bit his lower lip. "I am very happy." He answered and leaned closer to give the genius another kiss. They sat in silence the rest of the way, sharing small, innocent kisses and just enjoying the other's company.

Then Happy stopped the limo and the dating couple could hear the journalist that were there for the premier, goal to take picture and ask questions to the celebrities that were there to have a good time at the opera. The two men held hands as Happy opened the door for the two and they stepped on to the red carpet, fences keeping the path clear from journalists. Tony had to sign a few autographs and smile to cameras. To his surprise, Loki also signed some autographs, but then remembered that he was a famous novelist now. After 10 minutes Tony got bored with all the stupid questions and demands to smile to the camera, so he grabbed Loki's hand and led him inside. They walked up to a boy who was dressed like he worked there and gave him the tickets.

"The VIP booth is to the left and up the stairs." The boy said with a smile, ripped the tickets in half and gave them back to the billionaire.

The men thanked him and walked the direction they were giving, still holding hands. Another boy opened the door to their booth and they sat down as close to each other as they could. They sat to the left of the stage, also having a good over look of the audience. "Have you seen this before?" Tony asked and looked around the audience in hope of not seeing anyone he would recognize. He was not in luck there. A lot of old brutes sat there with their wives and they all are good at pointing out Tony's flaws.

"I've seen the movie." Loki said and squeezed his date's hand, noticing that he looked annoyed at something. "What's wrong?" He asked and looked confusedly at the genius.

Tony sighed and sat back in his chair. "Nothing important, handsome." Tony said with a cocky smile. Loki smiled back and the play started. During the first act they held hands, sometimes stealing kisses when nothing happened on stage or something was really cute. But then the curtain closed and a man said that there would be a break for 30 minutes. "Let's get a drink." Tony said and stood up, feeling the blood rush in his legs.

They got down to the big hall where drinks were placed on a table. Tony took two glasses and gave one to Loki who smiled at him. The genius was just about to ask his date what he thought of the play so far, when he noticed the old men walk over to them. "Damn." He muttered and got a confused look from Loki.

"Mr. Stark! How are you?" A big old man asked with a smile on his lips. Loki took a step to stand beside Tony and felt a hand place on his lower back.

"Oh, I'm good. How's business?" Couldn't care less, but what the hell!

"It's fine. We have some new ideas we would like to share with you." Another man, a bit smaller and thinner answered. "We saw you on the news yesterday." He stated and looked at Loki with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, gentlemen, this is Loki Odinson." Tony said and couldn't help but smile brightly when he looked at Loki.

"Nice to meet you." Loki said and nodded politely, memories of his days attending galas with his family flooded back into his mind.

"So, Mr. Stark. You have gone over to the soft side?" The bigger man said and chuckled, causing his big belly to shake.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked with a frown, his hand on Loki's lower back moved to wrap his arm around Loki protectively.

"Well, you know… gays are not that tough after all." The smaller man said with a smirk.

Tony laughed and the men before him thought the genius found them funny. "Not that tough…" He repeated and stroked away a tear that fell down his cheek from the laughter. Loki didn't really found it funny and gave the genius a raised eyebrow. "They fuck men… so I would say that they are pretty tough." Tony said with a stern voice. "Would you fuck a man, Mr. Hunt? Or are you even braver to be fucked by a man?" Tony asked with narrowed eyes. The men were silent, not knowing what to say. "I thought so. Goodbye, Mr. Hunt and Mr. I don't really remember your name." Tony said and led Loki, who was still staring wide eyed at his date, to a small table in the corner.

Tony took a small sip from his drink, looking around the room for more old men that wanted a piece of him. But his gaze turned back to Loki who was hiding his face in the wall, shaking and a small sound that could be explained as a suppress laughter came from the tall man. "Loki, are you okay?" Tony asked him with a frown.

Loki looked at him, small tears had escaped his eyes and he bit his lower lip, still trying to restrain the outburst of laughter that threatened to escape. "I'm fine." He said with a huge wicked smile. "Just surprised by your choice of words." He said and took a sip from his drink.

Tony started to laugh as well and they laughed together, it was a wonderful feeling to laugh and to hear the beautiful laugh from Loki. They were suddenly interrupted by the ringing noise that told the second act was about to start. Tony took Loki's hand and they walked back to their booth, still laughing.

The second act started with the two main characters starting a love song. Usually, Tony hated this song, but now when he listened to it, he looked at Loki and took his hand in his again.

_RAOUL  
No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you._

Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . .

CHRISTINE  
Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

A small tear fell from Loki's eyes, but Tony caught it with his thumb. The rest of the song was lost to them as they leaned closer to each other, their lips connected and a dance of passion, but yet softness started. They parted, knowing they couldn't continue this here. "Follow me home after this. I have a present for you." Tony whispered and his thumb made circles on the other smooth hand. Loki nodded a bit breathless.

* * *

The two men stepped out of the elevator hand in hand. Tony let go of Loki's hand and walked over to the brown package that lay on the dining table. Loki followed him and when he stood by Tony's side, he was given the package. "You really didn't have to give me a present." Loki said and looked curiously at the package.

"I know, but I wanted to." Tony said truthfully and motioned for him to open it. Loki had a small smile on his lips as he tore the papers off and when everything was off his eyes went wide. He held a special designed notebook in his hands. It was covered in dark green leather and on the front was a golden text.

_For beautiful blue/green eyes only._

Loki looked up at Tony with a smile. "You do know that there are more people out there who have blue/green eyes." Loki stated and ran a hand over the cover.

"But yours are the only ones that are beautiful." Tony said with a soft voice. Loki put the book on the table, grabbed Tony's suit jacket and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Tony groaned and gripped Loki's hips, pulling him closing and his tongue slid into Loki's mouth, eliciting a moan from the tall man. Loki's hands wandered over the broad chest, and then started to work on getting the tie off. They parted for air, but Tony started to attack the marbled skin neck. He kissed, sucked, nipped and then licked the mark he had done there, hearing moans from Loki and hands working on taking off his suit jacket. "Take me to your bed." Loki whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here is probably the longest sex scene I've ever written XD  
Oh, and the comedian was Steve Hughes! Go check him out, he is awesome.**

**Your rivews makes my day btw!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 ****_  
_**Tony took Loki's hand and led him to the bedroom, once inside he took Loki's jacket off and untied his tie to then throw it on the floor, both taking off their shoes. Loki's hand kept working on the genius shirt and once it was completely open he shrugged it off together with the jacket, exposing the light from the arc reactor. "It's beautiful." Loki said and slid a hand over the reactor, feeling the genius shiver by the touch.

Tony had just unbuttoned all the buttons on Loki's shirt and took it off him, seeing the beautiful marble skin and saw a lean muscled body. His hands slid over the other's chest, fascinated by the color on the skin when the light from the arc reactor laced Loki's skin. "You are beautiful." He whispered and moved Loki to the bed. Loki sat down and before Tony could follow him, he started to unbuckle the genius's pants and pulled them down together with his boxer, freeing his erection to the air. Loki gave the cock a few strokes before lifting it up and licking his way up from the base to the head, hearing a gasp from the genius and felt a rough fingers lace into his hair. Loki took the cock into his mouth and deep throated him with ease.

"Oh, god. Loki!" Tony exclaimed by the heat of Loki's mouth. Loki started to suck and started a steady rhythm as he gave Tony a blowjob. "Yes, like that." Tony breathed out, restraining himself to buck his hips. Feeling his climax grow, he knew he didn't want it to end just yet. "Loki, I'm going to cum." He managed to say and felt the loss of heat as Loki let his cock go with a pop.

"What do you want me to do?" He purred and looked up at Tony with seductively green eyes.

"Lose your pants." Tony said stepped out of his pants that were at his ankles. Loki unbuckled and pulled his pants and boxer off and threw them away. Tony leaned down and kissed Loki, heatedly and passionately, moving him up the bed until he lay his head on the cushion.

"Take me, Tony. I want you inside me." Loki gasped out as he felt his neglected cock brush against Tony's. The genius moved over to the night stand, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. He lay down beside Loki, kissing him deeply, getting another moan. He opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it. He had watched some gay porn yesterday, getting a fairly good picture of how to prepare someone. Loki spread his legs, and felt a finger circle around his entrance before pushing in slowly, letting out a gasp into the genius mouth. Loki's hand moved over the billionaire's side, feeling the strong muscles underneath the skin. Muscled men have always turned him on, but when they were intelligent as well he went crazy. Another finger joined the one that was inside him, scissoring him, making him ready for what to come, something he had waited for so long. Tony moved his mouth to one of Loki's nipples, sucking on it, making it hard and pink. When the third finger joined in, Loki made a whimper that made Tony stop everything he was doing and just held his fingers still inside him.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Tony asked worriedly.

Loki shook his head. "No, please continue." He said and moved his hips, trying to get more of those fingers. Tony started to move them in and out of Loki, going insane with the tight whole that he would be entering very soon, laying open mouthed kisses over the lean chest. "Please, take me now. Make me yours." Loki begged and gripped the pillow under his head. Tony pulled out his fingers and took the condom, opening the package and put the rubber on his dick, coating it with lube and gave it a few strokes and lined himself over Loki. He pressed his lips on Loki's, his hands sliding up Loki's arms and entwining their fingers as he slowly pushed into the prepared entrance. They groaned into each other mouth when Tony was fully inside Loki, keeping still for Loki to adjust. He moved to kiss his neck, hands still entwined together and chest pressed to the other's chest.

"Oh, Loki. You're so tight." Tony groaned against his neck, feeling the muscles around his cock relax slowly. Loki's legs moved to wrap around Tony's waist and started to wriggle his hips, wanting more pleasure. So Tony started to move slowly, pulling out so he was almost out of Loki and then thrusting slowly in as deep as he could. Loki let go of Tony's hands and wrapped his arms around the genius torso, his hands on his shoulder blades, moaning and gasping into his ear. "Faster." He said and threw his head back when Tony touched his prostate with a deep thrust, making him groan loudly. "Oh god, yes. Right there." He said and started to meet Tony's quickening thrusts. One of Loki's hands slid down Tony's back, scraping with his nails on its way down to the billionaires thigh.

"Oh, Loki." Tony gasped and started to pound into Loki, feeling so close to his climax.

"Yes! Come with me, my love." Loki gasped, throwing his head back and his lips parted. Just a few more thrusts and Tony could feel Loki's cum covering their chests and heard Loki scream his name. The clenching of the muscles around him was enough to make him howl Loki's name and came inside of him, riding out his orgasm. Tony couldn't find the strength yet to pull out of Loki, so he stayed where he was finding his breath against Loki's neck. Loki arms tighten around him and then releases completely, letting his arms fall to his sides and his legs relaxes around Tony's waist and falls down onto the mattress. They don't say anything for few minutes. Loki wants to give Tony some minutes to get around the fact that he had sex with a man. But Tony is too caught in the bliss of the fact that he just had sex with Loki. Eventually, the genius pulls out of Loki, takes the condom off and throws it into the trashcan he had practically close to the bed and gets Loki some tissues to clean himself up. While Loki is doing that Tony throws himself onto the bed again and almost falls asleep immediately. He hadn't been this tired after sex since college, but couldn't really be sad about it because it was a nice tiredness. Loki threw the napkins in the trashcan and looks over at Tony, who has his eyes closed, lost in his bliss.

Loki didn't know if he should leave or not. He usually did when he was done with sex, saying goodbye to the man and then never see him again. But this was supposed to be different, so maybe he should stay, if Tony wanted him to stay. He slowly moves to the side of Tony, his finger sliding around the reactor, looking at it with fascination. Tony rolled onto his side, facing Loki and opening his eyes to meet emerald pools. Loki's hand lies on his side and Tony moves his hand to lay on the writer's shoulder and slide it down slowly along the strong, yet lean, arm, taking in every detail of muscles in it. Tony moves to get the covers over the two men and then pulls Loki into his arms. "So, I'm staying?" Loki asked carefully.

"Don't you dare to leave." Tony said and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately. Loki doesn't want to leave, ever.

* * *

Tony woke up slowly, feeling very warm and one of his arms felt numb. He opened his eyes and moved one leg out of the cover that was over him to feel some cool air. Then he looked to the side and saw an extremely beautiful man lying on his arm. He managed to get his arm back without waking up his bed mate and turned to the side to look at him. Loki slept peacefully, his lips slightly parted, the cover only covered up to his waist and he had one arm over his head. He looked like something brought out of a movie, like one of those vampires you see on TV. The genius moved a bit closer, placed his free hand on the other side of Loki and leaned over him. He placed light butterfly kisses on his collarbone, over his chest to the other collarbone.

A small smile appeared on Loki's lips and he opened his eyes with a content sigh. "Good morning, to you too." He said and looked down at the busy man.

Tony moved up so their lips were just millimeters from each other. "Good morning." The genius said and closed the gap, giving the man a soft, but passionate kiss. Loki pushed him, so the genius ended up on his back and Loki placed a leg between his and continued the kiss. When they parted for air Loki crossed his arms over Tony's chest and rested his chin on them, looking deep into the other's chocolate brown eyes. Tony pulled back a black strand of hair behind Loki's ear and stroked the sharp cheekbone. "How are you feeling?" Tony asked quietly, one arm going behind his head to pull it up a bit and kept stroking Loki's cheek.

"Just a little sour, but it will be gone after a shower." Loki said and leaned into the touch of Tony's hand.

"It was amazing by the way." Tony said with a smirk and moved his hand down to Loki's neck and started to play with the hair.

"Yes, it was." Loki said and leaned over to the genius again and kissed him softly, but Tony deepened it by pulling Loki on top of him and slid his tongue into his mouth.

When they parted they were both breathless. "Ready for round two?" The genius asked with a cocky smile.

"In the shower." Loki said with his wicked smirk, getting of Tony and walked over to what seemed to be the bathroom and he was right. He turned back and saw Tony sitting up, checking him out with lustful eyes. "Coming?" Loki purred.

"Oh, definitely." Tony said and got out of bed fairly quickly and closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

They see each other almost every day. Tony takes him to parties, drinking coffee at cafés and having sex when the moment presents themselves. They probably knew every sweet spot on each other's bodies by now and knew when to pay attention to them. Loki found himself working on his book at the tower more often as well, it was easier for him to concentrate there than at home for some reason. Just like now, the writer sat on the balcony, in one of the outdoor lounge couches, his computer in front of him and the notebook that Tony had given him beside him, filled with ideas and notes, feeling the newly arrived summer air and the small breeze going through his hair. Tony was down in his workshop, working on something and letting Loki work in peace. Now that he thought about it, he was more often at Tony's place than home. Probably for the best since Natasha had gotten bolder with not hiding Clint anymore so they were always there. Loki sighed and leaned back on the couch, wondering if he should make some coffee for himself. He hadn't heard the balcony door open so he was quite surprised when two strong arms wrapped around his torso, but he recovered quickly and relaxed in the arms. "How's it going?" Tony whispered and nuzzled his nose into the raven black hair.

"Fine, I'm just taking a break." Loki answered and planted a kiss on one of the arms holding him. "I would love some coffee." He said with the sweetest voice he could muster.

Tony chuckled and gave Loki a quick kiss on the cheek before walking inside to get them caffeine. Loki watched him leave, wondering how he could be so lucky, but was drawn out of his thoughts when his phone started to ring. Unknown number was shown on the display. Loki reluctantly answered the phone, feeling that he shouldn't. _"Loki! Is that you?"_ Odin's stern voice was heard on the other line.

Loki felt himself tense and wondered if he should hang up or face him. "How did you get this number?" Stupid question, it was only a matter of time until Odin would find it. The reason why he hadn't found it sooner was because he never had a reason to call before Tony came along.

_"You know I have contacts." _Odin answered annoyed. _"Why are you starting this madness again?"_ He growled in the phone.

Loki sighed. "I can do whatever I want and you know that." Loki argued back, trying to stay calm. This time he heard the balcony door open and didn't know if he was happy or stressed by the fact that Tony was going to hear this.

_"No, Loki! You can't do everything you want because you are my son and I must have a perfect family as a politician." _Odin growled back at Loki. Tony sat the cups down on the outdoor coffee table, moving the notebook away and sat down next to Loki.

"Your perfect family broke the day you told me I was adopted." Loki hissed in the phone, causing Tony to flinch by his tone that he had never heard before. Loki gave him an apologetic look and got a knowing smile. Tony wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulder and had him lean on him as he moved to the corner of the couch.

_"So that's what this is. You are making all this commotion because we kept your adoption a secret?" _Odin said with an almost sarcastic tone.

"No, Odin. I'm not doing this to piss you off. I'm doing this because I don't want to live a lie anymore. I'm gay and you can't do a tiny rat's ass about it." Loki growled and got up from the couch and started to pace back and forth. Tony stayed on the couch and just watched him with a worried look.

_"No! You are not gay. You are a confused boy who wants attention, so stop being a drama-queen and break up with that man before it gets too far."_ Odin said with a demanding voice.

Loki gave out a low chuckle. "Oh, Odin. I'm not confused anymore. And if you touch my boyfriend, I will make sure that you lose your place in the government. Goodbye, Odin." Loki said and pressed the red button. Tony watched with wide eyes as Loki threw the phone over the railing. The genius quickly got up and embraced Loki before he would do something else that could hurt someone or himself.

"Sh, I'm here, babe." Tony whispered into Loki's ear and felt the man clutch to his t-shirt.

"I hate him so much." Loki gasped out as he tried to calm down. Tony didn't say anything, just let him mumble on and gradually calming down in his arms.

When Tony could tell that Loki was completely calm he wanted him to think on something else. "So, I'm your boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. They had never talked about it before, both worried that they would scare the other away. But now it was out and no one was running to the hills. Loki met his gaze for a moment before pulling Tony in for a deep and almost loving kiss. The kiss turned into a full make out and after a minute Loki led Tony inside, both forgetting the two mugs of coffee that were cold now.

* * *

**Here starts some drama and it will be more next time :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**DRAMMMMAAAAA :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Loki woke up the next morning lying on Tony's naked chest. He sighed with a smile on his face as he got up from the bed he had grown to love and walked into the bathroom, a bit happy to notice that he wasn't as sore as he used to be because his muscles started to get used to being stretched almost every day. He took a quick shower, cleaning himself from the sweat and cum that had stuck to his skin and cleaned his hair with the new shampoo he bought two days ago. He had noticed that Tony spend a lot of time smelling his hair now, so he probably like the coconut smell. He got out of the shower and dried his hair enough so it wouldn't drip and walked into the bedroom again. Tony had turned to his stomach, snoring loudly, obviously still in a sex coma. Loki only chuckled and looked around for clothes to wear, noticing he had used his clothes twice already, so he walked into the walk in closet and took one of Tony's sweatpants and a one band t-shirt, both too big for him to wear, but he liked it. He left his comatose boyfriend to sleep, deciding he should continue his work on the book he forgot about yesterday after all that happened. He should also ask Jarvis to call Natasha and tell her about what happened, hoping she hasn't tried to call yesterday and gone crazy when he didn't answer. But all his plans were forgotten when he noticed a redhead woman he didn't know, stand by the coffee maker and looking equally surprised, but quickly recovered when she seemed to realize who he was.

"You must be Loki." She said and pulled out another cup from the cabinet over her.

"Yes, and you are?" Loki asked politely and walked over to the kitchen island.

The woman turned with a big smile. "I'm Pepper Potts, Tony's CEO." Pepper answered and gave him a cup filled with coffee and milk.

"Thank you. I've heard a lot about you." Loki stated with a small smile.

Pepper chuckled. "I'll bet. That genius would be in a mental hospital if it wasn't for me keeping him in check all these years." She said with a wicked smirk and took a sip from her coffee. "But he probably didn't want us to meet like this." She stated and moved to her bag that was on the counter and pulled out a thick map with papers.

"No, Probably not." Loki said and shook his head, his moist hair falling in front of his face, so he pulls it back before taking a sip from his morning coffee.

"Loki, you know I hate to wake up alone like that… Oh, hi Pepper." Tony walked into the kitchen, wearing only sweatpants and his hair was a mess. "So, you have met Loki." He said and walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a soft morning kiss, he looked down when they parted to see what he was wearing. "Are those mine?" He asked with a pleasant frown as he looked at Loki's clothes.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked." Loki said with a small voice.

Tony just smirked at him. "No, you look extremely sexy in my clothes." Tony purred and his hand slid down to Loki's ass.

"Love, we have company." Loki said with a raised eyebrow, but he still had a smile on his lips.

"Exactly! And your company needs you to do some work." Pepper said and pushed the map towards Tony, who grunted and rested his forehead on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Oh, and there's a charity gala on Friday that you need to attend. Do you want to go too, Loki?" Pepper asked and took out her tablet. Tony walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself some coffee.

Loki sighed. "I can't. I promised Natasha to celebrate her getting into police school." Loki said and looked at Tony, who gave him a sad look.

"Looks like you have to spend time with me and your soldier friends then, Tony." Pepper said and her finger worked that tablet like it was art.

Tony was still pouting when he returned to Loki's side. Loki cupped his cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You can survive one night without me." He said and got a small smile from the genius.

"Don't think so." Tony said and gave his boyfriend another kiss.

* * *

Tony stood with Pepper and the two soldiers, Steve and Rhodey and talked about the wars in Afghanistan. The genius was totally oblivious to the small group of girls who were watching him with hungry eyes.

"I can totally turn him." One blond girl said with a smug look.

"He's gay and has an extremely hot boyfriend, so I don't think you can." A brown haired girl told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Like my father says, men are only gay because they haven't experienced real sex with a woman." The blond said with a smug look.

"Hello! He was like THE playboy before going gay, so he probably had a lot of real straight sex." Another brown haired girl said.

"A hundred dollars on that I can get him into bed before the night is out." The blond said with a serious voice.

"You're on." The first brown haired girl said with smug look.

"What if his boyfriend hears of it?" The other said with a worried voice.

The blond just laughed. "Too bad for him that he is not here then." She said and walked over to the genius and asked him for a dance.

Tony danced with the girl out of fun and wanted to get away from the war talk. But he didn't like how her hands were wandering to places that were reserved for Loki only. "Okay, I think we had enough." Tony said and walked away from the dumbstruck girl. She snorted and followed after the billionaire. Tony walked over to the bar and ordered some scotch, taking out his phone to text Loki when the blond girl appeared beside him.

"Don't you want to have some fun with me?" She asked seductively and purposely pushed her boobs together so they looked bigger than they were.

"No, I don't play with kids anymore." Tony said and paid the bartender for the drink.

"Aren't you bored playing with just one man?" She asked and moved closer to Tony, one boob touching his arm.

"No." Tony said and tried to move away from her, but she was faster. She grabbed his suit jacket and Tony was too surprise to realize what was happening until it was too late. At the exact same moment her lips crashed on his, a flash went off and boy with a camera ran away. Tony pushed her away so hard that she fell on her ass and everyone around them looked at Tony with wide eyes. "You bitch." Tony roared and stormed away towards the exit.

"Tony! What happened?" Pepper asked her friend. The whole room was still silent, watching the billionaire and his CEO. Tony just looked around one last time and then stormed out.

* * *

Loki got out of his room, headache and still tired, wearing the t-shirt he had borrowed from Tony the last time he was at the tower. "Good morning." He said to Natasha and Clint, who were lying on the couch, not really watching the TV, but it was on.

"Good morning." Natasha grunted and shifted her position a little on top of Clint, who seemed to be asleep.

Loki walked over to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. "I didn't do anything stupid last night, right?" Loki asked and rubbed his eyes.

"No. Well, you did make out with me on a dare, but that's about it." Natasha answered and suddenly shot up from the couch, managing to push hard on Clint's stomach that he gave out a loud growl and turned up the volume on the TV.

_Tony Stark could last almost a month in a relationship. We don't know if he has broken up with the handsome Loki Odinson or that he is openly cheating on the writer, but clearly he hasn't let go of his way as a playboy. _

The picture showed Tony standing by the bar and a girl attached to the mouth that should belong to Loki. Natasha looked over at Loki, who looked extremely pale. "Loki, we don't know the full story." She tried, but didn't get to say more as Loki bent over the sink and threw up what was in his stomach. Natasha walked over to him and pulled his raven black hair back. "Clint, mute the TV." Natasha ordered and didn't have to wait long until the annoying woman's voice was gone. Loki stood still, panting and tears falling down his cheeks.  
"How could I be so stupid?" He panted out and hanged his head down, feeling his friend's hand stroke over his back in comfort. He was heartbroken, again. He had trusted the man that had sweet talked him into just be a toy for the billionaire. "I gave up everything for him." He could hear Odin telling him 'I told you so' in his head and then laugh at his misery. He had told the billionaire everything about himself, letting him see him weak and lost. That self-obsessed idiot had played him from the beginning, it was all a lie.

"I'm going to kick that genius's ass so hard that he won't be able to walk for a month." Natasha growled in frustration. It had been years since she had seen Loki like this and she had forgotten how broken he could be. Natasha managed to get Loki to drink the water and then sat him down on the couch, tears streaming down his face and he was shaking. Natasha sat so Loki could have his head on her lap, stroking his black hair soothingly. When there was a soft knock on the door Natasha looked at Clint, who hasn't dared to say anything since the news was told and he walked over to the door.

Clint opened the door and met probably the saddest picture ever. In front of him stood probably the most scared and saddest man in the world and he didn't have the heart to tell him to fuck off. "Hi." The billionaire said with a raspy voice. "Can I talk to Loki?" Stark managed to say and clutch to the bag he had in his hand.

"Is that the fucking genius?! I'm going to kill him." Natasha growled from inside and Clint managed to wrap his arm around his girlfriend's waist before she got to the billionaire, who still stood by the door.

"Please, I need to talk to him." Tony said with a low voice.

Clint nodded and turned slightly, still holding Natasha and looked over at the man, who still lay on the couch. "Loki. Tony wants to talk to you." He says with a calm voice, noticing that Natasha had stopped fighting, but glared daggers at the genius, who were looking down at the floor.

"Tell Stark that I don't want to talk to him ever." Loki said with no anger, no sadness, no feeling at all.

"Loki, please listen to me." Tony begged and a tear escaped his eyes.

"Go away!" Loki suddenly screamed, causing everyone to flinch.

Clint looked over at the genius, who looked ready to break down. "Sorry, dude." Clint said and closed the door.

* * *

The next few days had been extremely quiet at Loki's apartment. He had locked himself in his room, only opening for Natasha, who came with food and forced feed it to him. He tried to work to get Tony out of his head, but whenever he started to think about romance and love he started to cry and curled up on the bed alone. Clint tried once to get Loki out of the apartment, telling him to go and get a beer with him, maybe get another guy. He clearly didn't know how it was to have a broken heart. Natasha had found the bag that Tony had with him that day, in it was a new Stark phone and a new number. She had given it to Loki and that was when he had locked himself in his room and left everything that were Stark related in the living room, his t-shirt, the phone and the notebook. He wanted to forget, to never remember that man ever again. After five days in his room Natasha forced him out, saying he needed a shower, badly. So he got in the shower and stayed there for a while, shedding a few more tears, promising himself that these were the last ones. He got out and got dressed in jeans and one of his t-shirts and walked to the kitchen to get coffee. He saw everything that was Stark related lying in a corner on a pile of women magazines and from there on tried to not look that way ever again.

There was a knock on the door and Natasha looked over at Loki, who made no movements to get it. She sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. Loki didn't care who it was and didn't want to speak to anyone. "Who are you?" Natasha asked with a stern voice.

"Is Loki here?" A familiar woman's voice was heard, sounding equally stern as Natasha's.

Loki's head turned to the door with a confused look. "Mr. Potts?"

* * *

**Oh, a cliffhanger ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, yeah I know I missed that I missed a letter in Mrs. Potts... Kind of ashamed about that XD  
But here, you go and hope you like it :P**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Loki walked over to the door and stood beside Natasha, who looked at him confusedly. She thought she knew everyone that Loki knew, but that was not the case anymore. In front of them stood the red headed woman with a small smile on her face when Loki appeared in front of them. "Hello, Loki." She said and suddenly snapped her fingers. Stark's driver, Happy, walked over to them, holding a kid in the neck and with a stern look on his face.

"Tell him the truth, you little shit." Happy growled to the boy, who flinched.  
"What is going on?" Natasha asked with wide eyes at the scene in front of her.

"This is the boy that took the misleading picture of Tony at the party." Pepper explained, totally unfazed by Happy's brutal way. "Tell him." She then said with a hiss to the boy.

"I… I saw this girl coming on to Mr. Stark, he tried to make her go away, but she surprised him with the kiss and I took the picture before he shoved her away." The boy said and made a whimper when Happy let him go and then ran away.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Pepper asked him with a stern look.

Everyone was looking at the dumbstruck writer. So he was wrong, Tony had been faithful and he hadn't listened to him in believing the worst of him. He had ruined it all because he was a hot head. Odin was right, he is a drama-queen. "Where is he?" Loki managed to ask.

"He hasn't left his workshop in five days. "Pepper said with a sad voice. "He won't let anyone in." She then said and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Can you drive me?" Loki asked Happy, who nodded. Loki walked back inside and grabbed the bag with the phone in it.

* * *

Loki stood alone in the private elevator alone, the new phone in his pocket that Pepper had to help him with to get started and wishing for Jarvis to go faster.

_'I'm sorry, Mr. Odinson, but it can't go faster than this.'_ Jarvis told him and Loki sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. _'I should warn you about my master's state.'_ The AI then said and actually sounded worried.

"What do you mean?" He asked and felt something go numb inside him.

_'My master has been spending the last five days drinking alcohol, he just passed out.' _The AI told him somewhat calmly.

The elevator doors opened to the workshop and Loki realized that he had never been in there before and was stunned with all the technology and tools lying around. He looked around for the genius, but didn't see him anywhere. "Tony!" Loki called out worriedly and walked around the room. Then he saw two legs appear behind a table and ran over to the passed out man on the floor. He crouched down beside him and lifted his head. "Tony, please wake up." He said and realized that he was crying again. An empty bottle fell out of the billionaires hand and rolled away until it was stopped by a box. Loki heard Tony grunt, but kept his eyes shut from the light in the room. Loki sighed a bit in relief, but was still worried by how the man in his arms started to sweat.

The elevator doors opened again and an angry Dr. Banner walked in. "Tony, you better have a good explanation for not picking me up at the airport like you had promised." He growled and looked around for the man he wanted to yell at.

"Please, help me." Loki called out and stretched up a hand to pin point their position. He heard the man walk quickly over to him and crouched down beside him.

"How much did he drink?" Bruce asked and shook Tony lightly to see if he would wake up.

"I don't know. He has been here alone for five days." Loki told him and started to shake by the sight of the unconscious man in his arms.

"We need to get him up to his penthouse." Bruce said and walked over to the other side of Tony and grabbed his arm. Loki took the other and helped the doctor to lift the genius up to his feet and then helped him to carry him to the elevator. "You are Loki, right?" Bruce asked, noticing how pale the man looked and knew he was going to go into a shock if he didn't keep him focus.

"Yes." Loki said and leaned on the wall with Tony leaning more on Loki than on the doctor.

"I… smell coconut." Tony slurred and moved even closer to Loki, who blushed.

Bruce sighed out in relief. "He will be fine, once he throws up of course." He said and moved Tony so he could carry some weight as well.

The doors opened and revealed the communal area. The two men carried the drunken genius to one couch and laid him down gently. Bruce walks over to the kitchen and gets a bucket and glass of water, when he gets back Tony is still asleep and Loki is sitting in an armchair, breathing heavily. "Hey, are you okay?" Bruce asked and placed the bucket close to Tony and the glass on the coffee table.

"I did this to him." Loki breathed out, his eyes were swollen and red and tears kept falling down his cheeks.

Bruce sat down in the other couch and looked sadly at the crying man. "You had a fight?" He asked carefully and looks at the genius.

"You can sort of say that." Loki said and leaned his head back and took deep breaths.

Bruce nodded. "Well, I have sort been to Africa for a while now and only heard small pieces of the stories that had been going on here. But I can tell you that it has been a very long time since he was this drunk, so he must be really regretting whatever he did." Bruce said and looked back at the man he just met.

"That's just it, he didn't really do anything. I'm just so stupid to get to conclusion and believe the worst of people." Loki explained and bit his lower lip.

"Everyone makes mistakes and you went over here to apologies right?" The doctor asked with a small smile.

Loki nodded and dried away his tears with a napkin that had been on the table. The drunken genius started to stir and grumble about something. Bruce shot up and brought the bucket up just in time as Tony turned to his side and threw up in the bucket. The smell hit the sober men, it smelled like pure alcohol. A lot came up, to the doctor's relief, and when Tony laid back on the couch and fell asleep again, he walked over to the kitchen and cleaned the bucket. When he came back he placed the bucket back beside the couch again and looked over at the sad man. "He will probably be out for the rest of the day, so I'm going down to my flat. Tell Jarvis to get me if he gets a fever or anything." Bruce said with a reassuring smile and left the men alone.

Loki stayed awake for an hour, wondering if he should walk over to Tony or let him have some space. What will he say when he wakes up? Will he yell at him and tell him to go away like he did. He fell asleep feeling scared and almost unsafe even if he was in the company of the man that usually gave him the only peaceful sleep in the world.

* * *

Tony felt like shit, headache and his stomach felt extremely empty. Had someone found him and taken him to a hospital and done a gastric lavage? He opened his eyes slowly and realized that it wasn't a hospital, nor his workshop, but his living room. Who had found him? His mouth was dry and tasted like something had died in it, so he looked around for the glass of water that usually was close by when he woke up like this. He saw the glass and managed to pull himself up, grabbed the glass and swallowed everything in one go. He puts the glass down on the table again and he remembers why he drank in the first place. His heart hurts and he felt like locking himself in the workshop again and continue drinking. He looked around and his eyes fell on the sleeping man in the armchair and his heart skipped a beat. Loki looked like a mess, eyes swollen and red, his hair all over the place and he had a napkin on his abdomen. Tony wanted to walk over and kiss him, hold him and tell him how sorry he was. But his mind just wouldn't work. "Loki?" Was all that came out from the genius's mouth.

Loki snapped out of his restless sleep and his eyes locked with sad chocolate brown eyes. "How are you feeling?" Loki asked with a low and uncertain voice. He took away the napkin and pulled his hair back.

"Like I've been drinking for days." Tony said and shrugged his shoulder. Loki's jaw tensed and he looked ready to break down. "Loki, I'm so sorry-" He stopped talking when Loki rose from the chair and walked over to him and fell down to his knees in front of him and took his hand.

"No, I'm sorry! I should have let you explain, but instead I just let myself believe that the picture was true." Loki said and unbelievably more tears fell from his eyes.

Tony cupped his cheek and stroked away the tears as their eyes locked. The genius leaned down and placed his lips onto Loki's and kissed him lovingly, soft, yet passionate. He pulled Loki up onto the couch and lied down, Loki straddling him as they continue the kissing, both getting hard from the longing and need. Hands moving slowly, caressing every part of the other's body, moving under shirts to, in the end, pull them off. Loki moved down and lay openmouthed kisses on the broad chest, around the reactor and then move up to the genius mouth, grinding his arousal against Tony, who growled by the wonderful friction, headache forgotten.

"I need you, now." Loki whispered into his ear, his hands working on getting the genius pants off. Tony moved his hands to the front and unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans and zipped down his zipper and pulled the pants down as much as he could. Loki got up and pulled his pants and boxer off, releasing his erection, then moved to pull Tony's pants off, looking through the pockets and was pleased to find a condom in one.

"Come here." Tony said with wanting voice. Loki got on top of him and kissed him deeply, feeling Tony's hand move down to his ass and then one finger circle around his entrance. Loki whimpered a little when he felt the finger push inside of him. Tony held still and let Loki adjust to the intrusion. Eventually, Loki relaxed and started to kiss Tony's neck as the genius started to move his finger in and out of Loki, hearing him moan against his neck. Oh, how he loves to hear him make those sounds and then feel him grind against his hand to get more of his finger. He pushed in another finger, nipping and licking Loki's shoulder, getting more moans and some gasping. Then the third finger was in and Loki moved to get the condom he had laid on the coffee table to have close by. He got it and opened it, placing it over Tony's member and gave it a few strokes. Tony pulled out his finger and his hands placed on Loki's hips as he positioned himself over Tony and sat down, filling himself up with the genius cock and stayed still to adjust.

Tony looked up at the most beautiful man in the world, feeling him clench around his dick and looking so perfect with slightly parted lips. "Look at me." Tony breathed out. Loki looked down, his hair falling down and his eyes filled with lust and something caring, something like love.

"I love you." Tony whispered, but Loki heard him.

"What do you love about me?" He asked and started to role his hips.

Tony groaned by the wonderful feeling inside of Loki. "Your smile." He started and Loki started to ride him. "Your beautiful green/blue eyes." Loki gasped and gripped the back of the couch to keep himself steady. "Your laugh." Tony breathed out and thrust up to meet him. "The way you drag your hair back when you're thinking." Loki placed a hand on his chest and hung his head forward. "I love the way you make me feel when you kiss me." Loki leaned down, his lips ghosting over Tony. The genius closed the gap and kissed him deeply, feeling his climax getting closer.

"Aaa… Fuck me." Loki gasps out. Tony lifts himself up, wrapping an arm around Loki's waist and lays him down. His boyfriend wraps his legs around him and he starts to thrust into him with slow and deep thrusts, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He gripped the armrest to give him more force, Loki's head between his arms and the writer's arms wrapped around his torso and scrapping his nails into his back as he moans loudly. "Oh, yes. Yes. Tony, I love you." Loki came, screaming his love to Tony, his cum coating their chests and the clenching around Tony's dick and the declaration of love send him over the edge as well. Tony slumped down on top of Loki, happy in the bliss and to be in his arms again. "I love you." Loki whispered again into his ear and tightened his arms around his genius.

Tony moved and kissed Loki deeply and lovingly. When they parted, they just looked into each other's eyes, Tony pulled a strand of black hair behind Loki's ear. "You're beautiful." The genius said and got another loving kiss from his boyfriend. Tony pulled out of Loki and got the condom off to lay it on the napkin that lay on the coffee table. He sat there for a few seconds to collect himself, thinking about what just happened. He had Loki back, he told him he loved him and Loki loved him back, but why was he still feeling so guilty and ashamed for what happened at the party. He should have seen it coming, that's why. He should have known that women still would try to get into his pants still, all because of his playboy title and because of this, he had crushed Loki.

Loki sat up and cleaned himself up with another napkin. He looked at Tony who was leaning forward and hiding his face in his hands. "Hey." He whispered and moved up behind him, his long legs going on either side of the genius and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm still sorry for what I did." Loki stated against the genius shoulder. He took in his scent and was hoping for the familiar scent of oil, grease, shampoo and male perfume, but he could only smell alcohol and sweat.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Tony said and leaned back into Loki's arms. "I caused all this… I should have known." He said, sounding so broken and lost.

"Please, stop blaming yourself." Loki said and pulled Tony back so he could lean back onto the back of the couch, having Tony press against him. "I equally blame myself for letting it become bigger then it was." Loki told him and stroked the man's stomach.

Tony let out a breath. "I stop blaming myself if you stop blaming yourself." He said and took one of the hands that held him and entwined their fingers.

"I love you." Loki whispered into his ear and kissed the man behind his ear.

Tony turned around, one knee in between Loki's legs, slightly hovering over him, but leans down and kisses him again. "I love you so much." The genius said when they parted and warm smile appeared on Loki's face.

"You need a shower." Loki suddenly stated with a smirk. Tony nods and stands up, but he doesn't go alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**So now you noticed that the updating will be a bit slow because both me and my beat reader are busy with work and schoolwork. Hope you can bare the wait!**

**Here is a start to all the drama that will appear. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

Loki sat by the kitchen table, writing down more ideas in his notebook as he ate a sandwich. He was waiting for Tony, who was going to take him shopping with him, he needed advice apparently. Natasha and Clint were at school so he was all alone for a change and enjoyed the peace and quiet. It had been a week since they got together again and their relationship was stronger than before. A lot of people would find it weird that Loki wasn't on Tony like a hawk after what happened at the party. Loki trusted his boyfriend and didn't believe whatever made up story the press made to break them up. Tony was more on his guard now when it came to flirting with women or men, making sure that he really wasn't interested and if they tried anything like the girl who almost ruined everything, he would have them tossed out of the party head first. The genius would not get into that position again, ever. He also promised Loki to never drink like that again, it had scared Loki so much that when he tried to drink one glass of wine, he tensed up and counted his glasses. So Tony kept drinking to social gatherings and sometimes shared one glass with Loki when they had a night together. Yes, Loki was happy, in love and not afraid to show it to the world. He hoped so much that it would never stop, but of course, it can never go his way.

There was suddenly a very strong knock on the door and Loki's body tensed up. Tony didn't have that knock, his knock was determined and somehow cocky as he was. Natasha had keys and Clint wouldn't come over if Natasha wasn't around. There was no one else that would come over unnoticed. The knock was heard again and this time Loki remembered why he tensed up the minute he heard it.

Thor.

Loki walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. There he stood, the man that he had called brother for so long that it hurt to tell him that he wasn't his brother anymore, but after what he did, Loki just couldn't forgive him that easily. Should he tell him to go away? What was he doing here in the USA anyway? If he had travelled all the way from England and managed to find his apartment, he must really want something. So he opened the door with a stone cold look. "Thor." He said with a stern voice.

"Brother." Loki snorted and looked away. "Can I come in?" The big blond brute asked him.

Loki sighed and stepped away, not feeling to make a scene in the hallway. Thor walked in and looked around the flat. Loki closed the door and walked over to the kitchen table to close his notebook, as Tony said, for blue/green eyes only. "What do you want, Thor?" Loki asked, not facing the big oaf, instead he took the plate he had had his sandwich on and placed it in the sink.

"I wanted to see how my brother was doing?" Loki could tell it was a lie, Thor sucked at lying. So Loki just raised his eyebrow at him, telling him that he doesn't buy it. Thor sighed and leaned on the back of the couch. "I just want to ask what happened?" He asked and dragged a hand through his long blond hair.

"You have to be more specific?" Loki said with a smirk, knowing that he had done a lot the past weeks that would have angered Odin. Because that was why he was here for right? Odin sent him.

Thor looked at him with a frown. "When we lost contact of course." He said, dumbfounded as usual. So Odin didn't send him.

"You should know what happened." Loki stated with a grim look on his face and took his notebook to lie in his bedroom. Thor only watched him, eyed the book in his hand with curiousness.

"Why won't you just talk to me and stop going around the questions." Thor said and followed his brother to the bedroom.

Loki didn't really like to be cornered like this. If he wanted to get out of the bedroom he had to push Thor, who stood by the doorframe, away. "I don't want to talk to you. Period." Loki states and puts his bed between him and the blond man.

Thor looks down, looking like a kicked puppy when he noticed the band t-shirt on the bed. "I didn't know you wore these kinds of clothes." Thor took the t-shirt and looked at the dark, blue t-shirt with golden letters that said _Bon Jovi_ on it.

There was no reason to hide it anymore. Besides, the tee was too big for him to say that he suddenly just felt like buying a band shirt, but he couldn't come up with other lies that were better than that. But why lie, he didn't want to lie anymore. "It's my boyfriend's." Loki said with a small smirk.

Thor's jaw tensed and he lay the tee back on the bed. "Why are you doing this?" Thor asked and looked around the room, trying not to look at the tee again.

Loki sighed in annoyance. "Once again, Thor. You will have to be more specific." He said and dragged a hand through his hair.

"I thought you were done with your experimenting when we were in college." Thor growled at him, obviously annoyed by Loki's attitude.

Loki wanted to punch something, no, he wanted to punch Thor. "You big oaf! It wasn't experimenting. I actually liked Fandral and he liked me equally, but you just had to tell Odin about us and make my life a living hell." Loki hissed back at him.

Thor eyes went wide. "You're saying that everything that happened when we were in college, you getting into fights with dad and then suddenly left us to live here was my entire fault?" He said. A hint of anger in there and it made Loki tense up more. The last time they talked like this it had ended up Thor punching him in the face just as their mother had walked in and pulled them apart.

"Not your entire fault, but you sure had a big part of it, daddy's boy." Loki hissed back and backed away until he hit the wall.

"I did it all for you!" Thor roared and stepped closer to the bed.

Loki snorted. "How? Telling Odin that I was gay, so he could stop me? Did you know that he actually tried to beat the gay out of me? Or that every time I had a new friend he would check up on them to make sure that they were just friends and nothing more? Or that he once hit our mother because she tried to protect me?" Loki took in a deep breathe to gather himself for more. "Do you know that I've been living a lie for five years, to please that monster? That I have hidden who I really am? That I didn't dare to love anyone in fear that Odin would come after them?" Loki said and started to shake. Thor had a very dark expression on his face and Loki was actually in fear that he had pushed this too far.

"Is it this Tony Stark who has put you up to be his little toy boy or something?" Thor asked with a growl.

"What?" Loki asked. This brute hasn't heard anything he had just said.

"Loki? Are you here? Why don't you answer your phone?" The voice that Loki loved so much was heard behind Thor and this was the first time that he wished he didn't hear it.

Thor turned around and saw the billionaire looking at him with confusion. The big man stormed over to the genius and grabbed his leather jacket, forcing him up against the wall and Tony could feel the arc reactor press a bit too much into his chest. The genius let out a whimper from the pain. "You have made my brother mad!" Thor growled at the genius, who was trying to get out of his grip in panic of him breaking the only thing that kept him alive.

Loki ran over to them and tried to pry his arms away, seeing the pain in his boyfriend's face. "Thor! Let him go, you're hurting him!" Loki cried out, feeling panic drown his senses. "Please, Thor! I love him, let him go!" He tried and pulled as much as he could at the strong arms.

The darkness in Thor's eyes went away and he released the genius, who fell to the floor, breathing heavily and a hand on his reactor. Loki fell down beside him and held him close. Thor just looked at the genius and his brother, not really knowing what to do with himself. "I'll come back." He said and walked out of the apartment without looking back.

"Love, are you okay?" Loki asked and cupped Tony's cheek, making him look into his eyes.

Tony started to breathe normally again when he felt that the threat was gone and that he was in Loki's arms. "Yeah." He whispered out and leaned closer to Loki.

"I'm so sorry." Loki said and wrapped his arms around the genius.

"Don't be, I'm okay and you are okay." Tony said and wrapped his own arms around the lean torso. Loki sighed in relief and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, his mouth close to his neck. "I love you too." Tony said and planted a kiss on Loki's shoulder. "Let's sit on the couch. My back is kind of sore." The genius then said and pulled away from Loki, who nodded.

They walked over to the couch and Tony sat down in the corner, letting Loki lean against him. Tony's arms wrapped around him, making him feel safe. The adrenaline washed away from Loki and he started to freeze and felt tired all of a sudden. Tony felt him shake so he took the blanket that was neatly folded on the couch back and draped it over them. "Weren't we supposed to go shopping?" Loki asked him, but felt so comfortable under the blanket and in Tony's arms that he didn't want to move.

"We can do that tomorrow." Tony said and settled down so he was lying down as well, with Loki on top of him. "Just sleep." He whispered before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Tony decided to have Loki stay at his place for a few days since Thor said that he would be back and he didn't want Loki to be alone in the apartment that had no security or what so ever. Loki had been a bit reluctant to take refuge at the tower. But he gave in when Tony started to talk about him staying at his place instead. It would be too crowded with two couples in an apartment meant for one couple. They warned Natasha and Clint about Thor and Clint went all protective boyfriend on Natasha and said that he would stay with her. She made a good valid point that she can protect herself, but found his protectiveness sexy. So now Loki sat, once again, on the balcony, protected from the sun by a huge sunshade, with his laptop on his lap and writing down the story. He hadn't told anyone, not even Tony that he was writing down their story. It had been Natasha's idea, saying that women love gay porn and forbidden love stuff. And their story was something you could find in a movie, or a really crappy soap opera that would be really popular just because it had gay love in it.

Tony stood in the kitchen with a tablet in front of him, going through some new ideas for the company and waited for the coffee to be done. He glanced out to his extremely sexy boyfriend, who was consumed in his work.

_'Sir, Dr. Banner is on his way up.' _Jarvis informed him and after just one minute the elevator doors opened and a smiling doctor walked over to him.

"Glad to see you looking more human." The doctor said and got a bro hug from the genius who laughed.

"I've missed you, Brucy." Tony said and went to the cabinet to get another mug for the doctor.

"I seriously doubt that when you are too busy with your boyfriend." Bruce said with a warm smile as he looked out to the man, who was completely oblivious to his presence.

"Have you met Loki?" Tony asked confusedly as he poured coffee into three cups.

Bruce nodded. "I found him when he had found you passed out in the workshop." He said with a stern voice.

"I was wondering how he knew that I need water when I wake up." Tony said with a smirk.

"You promised me not to do that again." Bruce said a bit angrily.

Tony gave him a cup and nodded. "I know I did, but I never thought that I would want to drink my sorrows away for a guy." Tony argued back and walked over to the balcony door to get Loki. "Babe, the coffee is done and we have a guest." He said standing by the door.

"I'm just going to end this sentence." He said completely sucked into the computer.

Tony chuckled and walked back to the kitchen and took his cup to take a sip. "I went through all the news when I left him with you. You have been quiet busy." Bruce stated with a small smirk. Tony nodded and had a warm smile on his face as he looked over at Loki again, who was shutting down his computer and lay it in the protective shadow before walking in, looking all sexy in only jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh, hello again." Loki said and a small blush crept up his face from the embarrassing memories of the night he had met the man the first time. He had cried in front of the man, for goodness sake. Loki walked over to Tony and took his cup, feeling a hand placed on his lower back. "I'm sorry, I never asked for your name that night." Loki stated with a shy smile.

Bruce smiled warmly at the man. "Bruce Banner." The doctor presented himself to him.

"He is an old friend to me. He helped me build this." Tony said and tapped his reactor. Loki nodded and took a sip from his coffee.

"So you live together now?" Bruce asked curiously.

Both men shock their heads, Tony a bit sadly. "No, my stepbrother is in town and I want to avoid him." Loki said, not noticing Tony's pouting. Then his phone rang and he saw his publisher's name on the screen. "I'm sorry, but I have to take this." He said and walked out to the balcony again.

"Who is this stepbrother?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tony looked to see if the door to the balcony was closed before speaking. "Thor Odinson, he is sort of against me and Loki being a couple. Actually, he is against Loki being gay." Tony told him with a sad look.

"Thor Odinson you say. I've met him." Bruce said and earned a curious look from his friend. "I met him at a charity gala in Sweden. Really nice guy, but a bit lost I guess. Now I know why." Bruce said and looked out to the man, who was on the phone.

"He didn't seem lost to me when he pushed me up against the wall." Tony pouted, but he did remember the sad and angry eyes that stared him down, blaming him.

"He misses him, a lot." Bruce told him. "What I reckoned he is burdened with being the greatest son and allot of pressure on his shoulder because of his father, who has high expectations on his son." Bruce said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked his friend, knowing that look meant that his friend was on to something.

"Apparently, Odin wants him to become a successful politician like he is, but I've heard that Thor doesn't like how Odin looks down on the people he is supposed to support." Bruce said with a smirk.

"Huh, poor smuck" Tony said and shrugged his shoulder.

"Who's a smuck?" Loki's voice was heard as he walked over to Tony again and felt the hand return to his lower back, like it belonged there.

"Oh, just a guy we know." Tony lied, not knowing why though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Something for you to read on this fine Saturday ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

Tony sat on his couch, a lot of papers to go through splayed in front of him on the coffee table, wishing for them to go away so he could go and cuddle with his boyfriend, who had decided to sleep in today after a very active night. But he had promised Pepper to send the papers back tonight. He was also forced to go through some plans for his birthday party that was being held this weekend.

_'I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but there is a Mr. Odinson that wants to talk to you.' _His Ai informed him.

Tony grunted, resisting saying 'fuck it' and going back to bed. "Tell Loki I really need to work." Tony said, feeling his heart clench by saying it.

_'Sir, it's not Loki Odinson, but Thor Odinson that wants to gain access.'_ The AI said almost annoyingly.

Tony felt himself tense up by the information. Should he tell Jarvis to call the police? Then he remembered what Bruce had told him. Confused, lost, stressed and probably lonely. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the man that had pushed him up against a wall. "Let him up." Tony told his AI and got up to get the gun that Rhodey had given him for security measures. He put the gun at the back of his jeans and stood so the man couldn't see it, leaning against the back of a couch, waiting. "And tell Loki not to come out and no, he can't know why." Tony then ordered, feeling very protective.

_'Mr. Odinson is very worried, sir.'_ Jarvis told him after few minutes.

"Tell him that everything is fine and that he can go back to sleep." Even though he knew that Loki wouldn't. The elevator doors opened and the blond, huge guy walked into the room, looking like a sad puppy. "Are you here for me or for Loki? And before you answer you must know that either answer will leave you with just me anyway." Tony said with a small smirk.

Thor looked at him with a frown. "I'm only here to apologies to both of you." Thor said. His posture was smaller than the first time they had met. "I don't know what came over me, but it was wrong of me to take out my anger on you." The big man looked down at the floor, looking like a child.

Tony nodded, still on his guard thought. "And why do you want to apologies to Loki?" He asked him with a stern voice.

The man tensed and looked at the genius with narrowed eyes. "That does not concern you?" he said with a stern voice. Tony could practically see the muscles on the blond dude go bigger.

But he wasn't scared of the man. He was actually pissed off at his statement. "It does concern me because I love him and want to protect him." Tony growled back and saw the huge man's eyes go wide.

"You love my brother?" Thor asked with a small voice, still in shock.

Tony calmed down a bit, but kept eyes on the man's body language. "Yes, I do. Very much, actually." Tony said and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips.

A smile actually appears on Thor's face. "It gladdens me that my brother has someone that cares for him that much." He says and his body becomes relaxed.

"You are? Then what was all the fuzz about last time?" Tony asked a bit confused.

"I don't know. I guess our father has poisoned my mind." Thor said with the saddest look Tony had ever seen on a man.

"What made you realize that?" Tony just had to ask. Looking at the big man that was used to confident and being a leader, to suddenly show how broken he was.

"Last night. I went to a friend's home and we talked more than we ever had before and she made me see the truth." Thor said and looked like he was shaking and on the verge of crying.

Tony felt nervous. How could he comfort this man? "Come in and sit down. I'll go get Loki." Tony said and moved away from the couch. Thor looked up with glazy eyes and looked almost scared. "I think you two need each other the most right now." Tony said truthfully and walked over to the bureau to put the gun away and then walked to his bedroom. He knocked gently and then looked inside to see Loki sitting on the bed, dressed in jeans and one of his band t-shirts.

"Tony, what is going on?" Loki asked and stood up from the bed, looking worried, but yet relieved to see his boyfriend safe.

Tony walked over to him and took his hands in his. "Thor is here." He said calmly and saw Loki tense up.

"Are you okay?" Loki asked and looked at Tony to find any signs of wounds. Tony nodded and smiled. "Why is he here?" Loki then said with a frown.

"He wants to apologies." Tony answered and made soothing circles with his thumbs on Loki's hands.

"I don't want to talk to him." Loki said and tried to move away from Tony, but felt the grip on his hands hardened.

"I know you don't, but he knows now that he was wrong and he seems really confused. He needs you." Tony tried to convince him, but seeing his face it didn't seem to go very well.

"Where was he when I needed him?" Loki hissed and this time got out of Tony's grip and walked over to the windows.

Tony sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "He was happy to hear that I love you." He told him and looked over at Loki. "He also said that Odin has poisoned his mind." This time Loki turned around, looking confused, yet curious. "Please, talk to him. He looked like he was going to break down when he showed up here." Tony said with sad eyes.

Loki let out a shaky breath. "Only if you are there with me." He said and moved over to Tony again and felt Tony's hands place on his hips.

"Always." Tony answered and moved up to plant a soft kiss on Loki's lips. Then Tony took his hand and led him into the living room. Thor had sat down on a couch and currently hid his face in his hands. Tony and Loki sat down on the couch opposite of him, still holding hands.

"Thor." Loki said and held Tony's hand tight.

The man in front of them looked up with teary eyes. "Brother, I am so sorry for what I have done to you." He said with all honesty he could show and broke down, shaking and more tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked down at the floor to hide himself.

Loki looked at Tony with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. Could he forgive him? After all that he has done. But it could be true that Odin had poisoned his mind. He is that stupid after all and only wants to please. Tony motioned for him to do something and let go of his hand. Loki stood up and hesitantly walked over to the man he once called brother and sat down beside him. He laid a hand on the man's back and immediately had the huge brute pressed to his chest and arms wrapped around him, hearing him sob against his shoulder. "Please, forgive me." Thor begged him. Loki was at a loss of words and didn't know what to say, he could only wrap his own arms around Thor and squeeze lightly. Tony smiled at them and then stood up to leave them alone, but Thor shot up and looked at the genius. "I must warn you. Odin is not happy about this and he will find a way to break you apart." He said with a shaky voice, his hair covering his face.

Loki pulled the hair away and gave him a small smile. Tony walked up to them and stood by Loki's side. "I know, but as I said to Loki. I like to see him try." He said with a cocky smile and his hand ran through Loki's raven black hair lovingly.

Thor smiled at the words and to see Loki smile and lean into the genius touch. "Well, I'm happy for you at least and so is mother." He said with a smile and dried away his tears.

"Thank you, Thor." Loki said and gave him a small smile. It has still happened a lot between them so he wasn't forgiven completely, but it was a beginning. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked carefully, not really sure if he wanted him to stay.

"I guess some water would be nice." Thor said and his whole demeanor changed to something of a childish boy.

"I'll go get it. You want something, babe?" Tony asked and kept stroking Loki's hair.

Loki looked up at his boyfriend with a warm smile. "Tea would be nice." He said and took the hand that was in his hair and kissed it before Tony left for the kitchen. Loki watched him leave before turning back to Thor. "So, what made you change your mind?" He asked carefully and let go of Thor's hand and leaned back on the couch.

"I went to visit Jane Foster yesterday. She is the only one who dares to disagree with me and make me see reason." Thor told his brother and sighed. "You have to believe me, Loki, when I say that I only did all those things because I thought I was doing the right thing for you. I see now that I have only caused you more pain." He said and tears threatened to come again.

Loki grabbed a napkin that almost disappeared under one of all the papers on the coffee table and gave it to Thor. He leaned back, the words Thor just said going through his mind. "You do know that it's not just going to be okay right away." Loki said with a calm voice.

Thor nodded. "I know, but I was hoping that we could maybe work on it and become brothers again someday." He said a bit hopeful.

Loki managed a smile. "Yeah, maybe." He answered and looked at the notebook that lay on the coffee table.

Thor eyes followed Loki's, he saw the notebook and remembered Loki hiding it at his apartment. "For green/blue eyes only?" He asked curiously and wanted to look closer, but didn't dare to touch it.

"Tony gave it to me on our third date. It's a notebook where I keep my novel ideas." He explained with a warm smile. Thor recognized that smile from seeing it on his father's face whenever he spoke of his mother, he had always associated that smile with true love and to see it on Loki made him feel warm and proud of his brother.

"I would like to hear how you met and about your dates?" He said with a small smile, hoping he wasn't asking for too much.

Loki leaned an arm on the couch back and had to bite one of his fingers to not smile like a love struck idiot. "We met at one of his parties." He started when he took out his finger. Thinking that Thor wouldn't like to hear what actually happened, he rearranged the story a little. "We talked a lot and had a great time. I never thought that I would see him again, but then we accidently met in the park and he asked me to join him for coffee sometime." Loki continued, feeling safe to tell him the rest truthfully. "It was Natasha who convinced me to keep meeting him. Tony invited me for a dinner here, wanting to show me his romantic skills and I guess it really started from there." Loki said with a warm smile, thinking of their real first kiss that they shared on the couch opposite of them.

"I feel that I have succeeded on the romantic department." Tony's voice was heard and the man looked over and saw the man actually carrying a tray, on it was two cups, a glass with water and a few sandwiches he managed the genius managed to make and placed it on top of all the papers. Tony sat down sort of behind Loki since he was turned to Thor and gave him his cup of tea.

"Thanks, love." Loki said and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. Tony took his cup that contained coffee. "And yes, you did, a bit too cliché, but it was good." Loki then said with a wicked smile, feeling Tony place a hand on his hip.

"So, I saw on the news that you took Loki to the aquarium. Good move, because he likes animals." Thor said with a warm smile.

Loki only chuckled and nodded. "I noticed." Tony said with a grin. "It's not just animals he likes." Tony pointed out with a cocky smirk and felt Loki elbow him in the stomach. "Ouch." Tony said and rubbed the spot that was hit.

Thor only laughed, remembering Loki doing the same to him when he said something embarrassing. "I saw the picture of you Stark and that woman. Was it true?" Thor then asked with stern voice.

"No, Thor. It was just some blond bitch that thought she could take Tony away from me." Loki muttered and felt a hand place on his and entwined their fingers.

"That's good to know that you don't have any intentions to betray my brother." Thor said with a brotherly voice.

"I would never and now I wouldn't dare either." Tony said with a smirk and rested his chin on Loki's shoulder.

They sat for some minutes talking about Tony and Loki's dates, but then Thor's glass was empty and when he looked at his watch, he noticed he was late to meet Jane. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave." He said and stood up from the couch. "I'm really happy that we talked, brother." Thor said and smiled at Loki, who had stood up as well to follow him to the elevator.

"Me too." Loki answered him.

"Would you like to come to my birthday party?" Tony asked and stood up as well and placed his hand on Loki's lower back.

Thor's eyes started to shine. "Can I bring a friend?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Sure." Tony said and shook Thor's hand, feeling it getting crushed in the huge hand. "I'll send an invite to you." Tony said and got his hand back.

"I'll see you then. Goodbye, brother, Stark." Thor walked into the elevator and was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, it's been a very long time and I'm so sorry, but both me and my beta reader have been quiet busy.  
Anyway, enjoy a lot of sex :P**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

Loki was happy to wake up first this Friday morning, lying almost on top of his boyfriend, feeling him sleep peacefully. But this man was going to wake up in the most pleasant way possible on his birthday. Loki moved carefully, making sure he wouldn't wake up quiet yet as he started to ghost his lips over the muscled chest and then plant small kisses, adoring, loving and wanting. He heard the genius gasp when he was kissing the sensitive skin around the reactor, moving one leg to settle between the billionaire's legs, so he was almost on top of him, his lips moving slowly to his neck and hands caressing his boyfriend's sides. He was glad that they hadn't bothered to dress in anything else but boxers since they shared a nice time of Loki giving Tony a blowjob and Tony giving him a hand job before falling asleep yesterday.

"Good morning." Tony breathed out, feeling his arousal getting bigger as he felt the nice friction from Loki's leg. The man on top of him lay open mouthed kisses like a trail on his way down to the hardening erection. "So, this is birthday sex?" Tony managed to say after a moan, his hands gripping the white sheet, wanting more of that delicious mouth. Loki looked up at him and gave him a wicked smirk before taking the erection deep into his mouth, his tongue sliding against the shaft the whole way, hearing Tony groan with want. The genius's hand laced through his boyfriend's hair as he started to bop his head up and down his cock, giving him the most perfect blowjob he could perform. Then the mouth moved to give attention to his balls, taking them in and sucking on them lightly, while stroking the shaft so it wouldn't feel forgotten. Tony felt his climax coming closer with every stroke and he showed it by moaning louder, gasping and writhing underneath his boyfriend's grip. Loki moved back to the erection and gave a good suck and heard the genius scream his name as he came into his mouth and he swallowed everything like it was the most expensive delicacy on earth.

Loki moved up the genius body, laying kisses on his way and when his lips connected with Tony's, he was lost in a deep and passionate kiss. Hands touching all the skin they could get, and Loki's leg in place by Tony's cock that was slowly getting hard again. "Ready for main course?" Loki purred and grinds his erection against the others, hearing a groan escape Tony's mouth.

"I think we are out of condoms?" The genius breathed out a bit sadly.

Loki smiled and kissed him. "Doesn't matter, I want to feel all of you inside of me." He purred, seeing the genius eyes darken with lust. "I want you to fuck me into the mattress like there is no tomorrow." Loki continued and nipped on Tony's lower lip, feeling the billionaire's erection twitch by his words. Loki moved to lie on his stomach beside the genius while Tony moved to the night stand to get the lube. The genius moved so he lay on his side nest to Loki, kissing his shoulder as he coated his fingers and pressed one finger inside, amazed with how easy it was and how Loki wanted more, so he pressed in a second finger immediately. Loki moaned out and gripped the pillow he was laying on, feeling his boyfriend's lips ghost over his neck as he felt the third finger, lost in the pleasure and love for the other. Tony felt that Loki was ready so he took out his fingers, a whimper escaping Loki's parted lips for the loss and the genius coated the lube onto his erection, feeling the cool liquid directly onto his member felt strange, but pleasurable. He lined up over Loki, who had his hips in the air, ready to be taken by his love. Tony eased into Loki slowly, more pleasure then he had ever felt filled his body as he groaned out together with Loki. When he was fully in, he leaned down and planted small kisses on the smooth back, his arms wrapping around the lean, muscled torso as he started to move his hips the way they liked it, deep, hard, but slow. Loki dragged the genius arms up so he could entwine his fingers with his boyfriend, but yet be in those strong arms, moaning, gasping and groaning against one strong forearm. "Oh god, yes, fuck me harder." Loki breathed out, feeling himself getting close.

"No." Tony stopped his movements and Loki looked back at him with confusion. "I want to make love to you." Tony whispered seductively into his boyfriend's ear and kissed him passionately and lovingly as he continued his deep thrust, hitting Loki's prostate every time.

Loki felt himself melt by Tony's words and at the same time feeling his body scream for release and more pleasure. One of Tony's arms entangled themselves and moved down to Loki's neglected erection to stroke at the same rhythm as his thrusts, making him howl his name and how much he loved him. Eventually Loki came hard, his cum spilling over Tony's hand and soaking the white sheet under them, the clenching around Tony's dick made him come as well, coating Loki's inner walls with his own cum, feeling so close to Loki as ever. He just couldn't figure out why they had never done this before. Maybe they were too lost in their passion and too much into routine. Tony pulled out of Loki and lay down beside him. Loki lay still for a bit, feeling his genius cum dripping out of him and when he felt that there was nothing left he got on top of him again, but this time they just kissed, cherishing the closeness to each other and all the skin naked, to be touched and loved. "Happy birthday." Loki whispered when they parted and had a warm smile on his smile.

Tony smiled and gave him another kiss. "Best birthday present ever." The genius said and carded his fingers through the black silken hair.

Loki smiled and rested his chin on the broad chest. "Oh, this wasn't the present." He said with a wicked smile.

"I told you that you didn't have to buy me anything." Tony said, but still had a smile on his lips.

"I know, but I wanted to buy my first real boyfriend something anyway." Loki said and got up from the bed to go get the present. Tony sat up to lean on the head board of the bed and had the sheet cover his lower body. Loki came out with a small oval present, wrapped in red paper with a golden lace around it. He sat down next to his genius, getting under the cover as well and gave him the present, having a smile of a small boy that was proud of himself. Tony opened it and inside was a red case for glasses and on top of it was golden letters.

_For stunning brown eyes only._

Tony chuckled and opened the case, inside was a pair of very fancy sunglasses, the glass was almost black and the arches was of silver steal. Tony took them out and put them, facing Loki for him to see. "What do you think?" He asked with a smirk.

Loki leaned closer and kissed him deeply. "Extremely sexy." He purred against his lips when they parted.

"Only for you, babe." Tony said, a bit breathless from the kiss. "Shower?" He asked and put the glasses down in their case carefully, like they would break if he placed one finger on them wrong. Loki nodded and took Tony's hand when he had placed the case on the nightstand and led him into the bathroom.

* * *

The party was being held in the Malibu mansion, so when the couple was dressed in nice suits and packed a bag they shared for two days in the mansion on the cost, they took the Audi to the airport and got on the private jet. Pepper was already at the mansion and the party had already started when the two men walked in hand in hand and big smiles on their faces. The room was modern styled like usual, but with colored lights, a DJ booth and a bartender at the bar. Happy, walked past them with their bag, to take it to the master bedroom. Everybody cheered for the birthday man as he stood on top of the stairs with Loki by his side. Pepper came up and gave both men a hug and gave them each a glass of champagne to get them started. There were a lot of personal greeting and Loki felt his hand getting tired from all the shaking, but he did love to see Tony's proud smile when he presented his boyfriend to the people worthy enough to be invited to his party.

"Brother!" A voice boomed behind the couple and Loki turned around, actually smiling because he felt happy for once to see the blond oaf. "Happy birthday, Stark." Thor said and shook Tony's hand and gave him a hug as well, almost crushing the genius.

"Thanks man." Tony said when he was freed from the strong arms, returning his arm around Loki's waist.

"This is my dear friend, Jane Foster." Thor said and brought forward a beautiful woman with brown hair and a nice smile on her lips, wearing a knee-long green dress.

"Jane, it's been a while." Loki said with a warm smile as he shook her hand.

"It really has and I'm so glad to see how well everything is going for you. I did read your first book and it was fantastic." She said and a small blush crept up her face.

"Thank you, I heard you're doing well too." Loki said. He was so into catching up with the woman he hadn't seen since college, she had been a good friend to Natasha as well. But now he noticed the two men beside them looking a bit left out. "Jane, this is my boyfriend, Tony Stark." Loki said and looked down to the genius, who gave Jane a big smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said and shook the genius hand and then Loki's. "And happy birthday, Mr. Stark." She said with a hint of shyness.

"Thank you, Mrs. Foster." Tony said politely. Then Tony saw the two people he had been waiting for walking towards them, wearing their ceremonial uniforms. "Ah, these two are good friends of mine, Steve Rogers and James Rhodes." Tony said with a big smile, watching Thor as he caught Steve's eyes. It was priceless. Both men looked awkward, but happy at the same time, causing Tony to almost laugh his ass off.

"Happy birthday, Tony. And this must be the famous Loki." Rhodey said with a smile. Loki blushed, but nodded anyway.

"Thanks, and yes this is him." Tony said and leaned closer to Loki, who shook both the soldiers' hands. "And this is Loki's stepbrother Thor Odinson and his friend Jane Foster." Tony presented and felt proud to remembering the lady's name for once.

"We've met." Steve stated, but smiled warmly at Thor and this time. "At a charity gala in Sweden, nice to see you again." Steve said and got a smile from Thor.

"Well, we have a lot more people to greet, so you have fun." Tony said and led Loki away from the tension.

"I thought we met everyone?" Loki asked when they were out of earshot, leaning closer to Tony so he could be heard over the music. Tony only gave him a wicked grin as he took their glasses and placed them on a table, then dragged his boyfriend onto the dance floor and pulled him close, swaying to the music. "So, this is one more of your many mansions?" Loki asked as they danced, bodies flushed together, Loki's arms wrapped lazy around Tony's neck and the genius arms wrapped around his waist.

"I only have two actually, this one and the tower." Tony said with a smirk. "But, I am thinking about getting like modern cabin somewhere where it is hot and tropical, somewhere that would be like a vacation home." The genius continued and shrugged his shoulders.

Loki smiled at him and nodded. "Don't you think that Mrs. Potts will be a bit moody now that we stopped greeting people?" He asked and leaned his forehead on the genius.

"Sure, but it's my birthday and I want to dance with my boyfriend." Tony answered and kissed Loki lovingly. The couple kept on dancing, drinking and talked to people, oblivious to the time passing. Tony started to feel a bit warm, so he dragged Loki out to the terrace. "This is a beautiful view." Loki said and walked over to the thick railing and leaned on it, watching the dark sea before them.

Tony came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, planting small kisses on his neck. "This is probably the best birthday I have ever had." The genius whispers against his shoulder.

"Why's that?" Loki asked and gasped when he felt the genius hands move over his chest and teasing a nipple.

"Because I have you." Tony said and the hand slide to his boyfriend's slowly growing erection and starts to massage him.

"Tony, you still have a party in there." Loki gasps out and grinds his arousal against the hand, wanting more friction.

"Don't care, they can go home now." Tony said. Loki felt the hand disappear to his disappointment and then his hand was grabbed, he was led around the corner and they walk into another room with a huge bed, their bag in front of it and he is pushed onto the bed.

"Take me, just like this morning." Loki purrs and grabs the genius tie, pulling him down for a deep and loving kiss, dragging him further up the bed.

The party outside their door started to fade away as everyone realized that the birthday boy and his man were gone.

Both men were too much in bliss and intoxicated to go outside to see if the party was still there. They fell asleep entangled to each other, thinking that this would be another peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**I left you in a bigger cliff hanger than I thought XD  
Well, here you go :P**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Tony walked out the famous club in New York with a girl clinging to him, giggling and planting sloppy kisses to his cheek. People around them took photos and screamed questions to the playboy. His car was on the other side of the long red carpet, it felt longer than it looked like at first look. He was dragging the girl with him as he walked down the carpet, feeling that he would never reach the end. Suddenly, a man came up to them and stopped just a few feet away, a black revolver pointing at the billionaire. The man was crying and shaking. He looked so lost, but yet determined to do something… something to make the feeling go away. _

_"You killed my friend, murderer!" The man said and pulled the trigger. _

_Tony felt something hit him in the middle of the chest, forcing its way through his skin, muscles, bones and organs. He fell backwards, seeing light hit his eyes painfully, but that was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling in his chest. "Help!" He called out and tried to reach for something… or someone. _

_But suddenly everyone was gone, and he wasn't even at the club anymore. It was silent and blackness creeping closer to his dying body. No one… no one could, or would help him. He was alone… alone to die, thinking of his past and all the things he had done. Thinking about his parents, not knowing if they would be proud of him or not. His father would probably just find mistakes and tell him to redo it. But his mother, she would say that she loved him and that she was proud of him. Wouldn't she? _

_Then it was Pepper… dear, sweet Pepper that looked after him so well, doing everything he told her to do. She was there for the few occasions that he felt lost and alone. Telling him that he could stop anytime he wanted to and she would be there and help him. But he never stopped. He continued to drink, sleep around and make weapons. He was a disgusting playboy. _

_The pain grew bigger in his chest, but the rest went numb. He needed to find help. He wasn't done living yet… he needed to fight. Hands, white as death, appeared in his vision and moved closer to his dying body. Were they there to take him to hell? He belonged there after all. But he had to fight, he had to survive. The hands got closer and Tony started to panic, one hand was almost touching him and he let out a scream…_

* * *

Tony shot up to a sitting position, sweating and panting, the world spinning for a while until he managed to calm down. He looked around and felt safe to see that he was still in the Malibu mansion. He looked down to see a deep sleeping Loki, lying on his side, facing away from him. Tony climbed out of bed, grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on before opening the balcony door carefully, making sure not to make any noise to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He walked out to the terrace and sat down in the middle on the huge, round sunbed and crossed his legs. The genius looked out at the dark ocean before him, feeling the night breeze dry the thin layer of sweat that had been on his face.

It had been months since he had that exact dream. It never changed and it was equally terrifying every time. Sure, he had dreamt other nightmares as well, but this one sure hit the spot every time. He didn't realize until now that he hadn't dreamt it since he met Loki and wondered why it had come back to haunt him. Maybe his mind thought he was too happy and needed to remind him of what he had done in his past. Because that's what the dream did, making him feel guilty and sorrow for what he had done to innocent people, all for his own selfish gain. The genius dragged a hand through his messy hair and sighed. The adrenalin in his body made it impossible for him to go back to sleep, but all he wanted to do was to curl up next to Loki. What stopped him was that he knew himself so well that he knew that he would probably twist and turn the whole night and he would only disturb his boyfriend's beauty sleep.

"Love?" The silken, yet worried voice washed through him and he felt himself relax by just hearing it. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

He turned to look at Loki, who stood in a pair of boxers and the genius shirt hanged loosely over his shoulder, his hair hanged loosely around his face and moved like a dance in the wind. He looked stunning, sexy and beautiful. "I'm fine, go back to bed." The genius lied and tried to hide the small sorrow of denying himself to hold or being held by his boyfriend. He shouldn't bear the weight of his problems after all.

But Loki saw through his lie and walked over to him anyway, grabbing a thick blanket that laid on one of the normal sunbeds and sat behind the genius, his long legs on either side of his boyfriend, moved him up the sun bed so he was leaning against the back and Tony lay on top of him and wrapped the blanket around them both. "You had a nightmare?" Loki asked and rested his chin on the billionaire's shoulder, holding him close to his chest.

The genius sighed and nodded, loving how he relaxed in his arms, so much that he could fall asleep if he wanted to. "Yeah, it's stupid, so nothing to bother about." Tony lied again, knowing Loki would see right through it.

"Tell me about it." Loki said calmly caressed his boyfriend's stomach with one hand. He noticed how long Tony was silent and knew he wasn't much for telling about his demons. "My mother told me that if a nightmare is told out loud it won't come back." He told him and nuzzled his nose into the thick, brown hair.

Tony let out a shaky breath and leaned his head closer to Loki's, wanting more of that silken voice and his warm breath on his skin. "This isn't the first time." He started and took one of Loki's hands in his and entwined their fingers. "It's starts with reliving the moment when I got shot… then when I'm hurt and I need help I find myself alone in darkness. I think about the people I disappointed and how much of a failure I am. I always wake up when death pale hands are coming out of the dark, probably wanting to take me to hell, but I never get there… I always wake up." Tony tells him, feeling one single tear falling down his cheek, but he ignores it. It felt like a release to tell Loki about the dream, to have someone else picture it and maybe understand what made him so afraid.

"Are you afraid of dying alone?" Loki asks calmly, hearing the waves from the ocean hitting the rock walls beneath the mansion.

"I guess I am." Tony said and gave out a nervous chuckle, feeling the arms around him tighten. They sat in silence for a bit, just relishing the safe feeling of being so close and the sound of the ocean. But then something Tony wanted to ask Loki came to his mind and he though, better now than never. "Tell me about Odin." He said quietly.

Loki tensed for a second by just hearing that name and it was how his body reacted that made the genius ask. "Why?" Loki asked after making his body relax.

"I want to know what he did to you." Tony answered him, absently playing with his boyfriend's fingers.

"You already know what he did to me." Loki tried, but he knew that Tony wanted more details. It had been a long time since he went back into hurtful memories and he was proud of himself to manage to stay away so long.

"I know he made you hide who you really are, but I want to know how." Tony explained and looked up at Loki, who was lost in his mind, reliving moments of his life he wanted to forget.

Loki cleared his throat, if there was someone he could tell it was the man lying in his arms. "We fought a lot." He managed to say, emerald eyes locked with chocolate brown pools. "It was mostly verbal… but a few occasions he hit me, telling me that he would beat the gayness out of me." Loki told him, biting then inside of his cheek in attempt to hold back tears. "After two months of verbally insulting me, he told me I was adopted and that he only adopted me to show the world he cared for children." He couldn't hold back the tears that were hurting his eyes for freedom. Tony pulled away and turned to face him, stroking away the tears. He looked angered, sad, but there was a lot of love in there, only for Loki. "Kiss me." His voice was shaking, but he needed it. He needed to feel loved and wanted. He needed to be remembered that he was doing the right thing that everything he went through wasn't for nothing.

Tony placed a knee between Loki's legs and leaned closer until his lips gently connected with Loki's, moving slowly, synchronized and lovingly, putting all their feelings for each other into that kiss. Tony's hand placed on Loki's chest, right over his heart, feeling it beat for him. They parted and rested their foreheads on one another. "I love you." Tony whispered, his breathe washing over Loki's skin and into his slightly open mouth.

"I love you too." Loki answered and caught the other's lip in another loving kiss. He needed more. He was addicted to the lips that belonged to Tony.

Tony moved Loki so he lay down amongst the pillows that surrounded them, the genius himself laying down beside him and the blanket over their bodies as he continued to kiss his lover, just kissing and hands feeling the other's skin on their chest. Loki's fingers traced over the skin around the reactor like feathers, feeling his genius shudder from the touch. They parted and snuggled close to each other, legs entangled and arms around each other, never wanting to let go ever. They fell asleep under the stars, hearing the soothing sound of the oceans waves and each other's slow breathing.

* * *

Loki was the first one to wake up when the sun was on its way up, making a beautiful light blue colour the sky above them. The waves still had the same rhythm against the rock wall, but now you could hear seagulls scream in the sky and that was probably what had made him wake up. He still laid beside Tony, facing him, seeing his peaceful face as he took slow breaths in his sleep, lips slightly parted and his hair moving in the light morning breeze. He couldn't help but stroke his cheek lightly, feeling the stubble from his goatee.

The genius opened his eyes slowly and they locked to beautiful green pools that always took his breath away. A warm smile on Loki's lips as one finger traced the line of his genius bottom lip. Tony let out a slow breath, feeling that he wanted to wake up like this every day. It didn't have to be on this sunbed, it could be in a bed or a couch. As long as Loki was there beside him, it would be perfect. "Move in with me." Tony whispered out so low that Loki wasn't sure if he heard it correct

"What?" He asked a bit shocked and he felt something inside him similar to hope that he had heard right.

"Move in with me, please." Tony said with a normal tone, looking deep into his boyfriend's eyes. No, regrets and no doubts, he wanted this.

Loki propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at his genius. "You don't have to beg, Tony. I just… I just don't know what to say." He answered and dragged his free hand through his hair to get it out of his face.

"You could say 'Yes, love. I would love to move in with you'." Tony said in a surprisingly good English accent and a cocky smirk in place.

Loki smiled at him. "Isn't it too soon?" He asked and started to play with the hem of the shirt he had on.

"I don't know. We have been officially boyfriends for 23 days, but I count from the day I took you for coffee for the first time which is exactly 2 months ago today." Tony told him and took his hand and started to play with his long fingers.

"Most couples have been together for 6 months before they move in together." Loki stated with a smirk.

"Yes, but we are not really like most couples, are we? I mean, this is the longest relationship I've ever had and this is your first real relationship ever." Tony acknowledged and kissed the long, pale fingers. "Besides, you spend more time at my place than at yours anyway and you have been living with me for the past week." The genius said with a genuine smile that only Loki was allowed to see.

Loki chuckled and nodded. "I have, but that was because we thought Thor was coming back for us, so it doesn't really count. And no, we are not a normal relationship, but we could at least try to be in one." Loki stated and poked Tony's nose.

"But I want to wake up with you next to me every morning." Tony pouted and looked at the long fingers he was still holding.

Loki was just about to answer when he heard his phone ring from the master bedroom. "I'll be right back." He said and got up to get it. He found the phone in the pocket of his trousers he wore last night and saw Natasha's picture on the phone. "Hello, Natasha." Loki greeted, wondering if he should tell her about what he and the genius was discussing.

_"Loki, you have no idea what just happened?" _Natasha sounded frantic, but happy.

"No, I don't, because I'm in Malibu." Loki said sarcastically.

_"Clint asked me to marry him."_ Natasha said and Loki felt a warm feeling in his stomach. He walked out on the terrace again and found the genius just like he left him.

"Congratulations, darling. I'm happy for you." He got onto the sunbed and lay down close to his genius, who wrapped his arm around him and played with his hair and looked curious.

_"But can I go through with it. You know my parents will never allow it." _Natasha stated sadly, reality catching up on her.

"I know you want it and he makes you happy, go for it." Loki said determinedly. He locked eyes with the genius for a second and suddenly understood what he meant with wanting to wake up every morning together. "In fact, as a wedding present from me you'll get the apartment." He said and no doubts at all. Tony looked at Loki with wide eyes, but a huge smile on his lips.

_"Are you telling me that you are moving in with Stark?" _Natasha asked him and he knew she was smiling.

"Yes." He said to both of them sort of because he could see in Tony's eyes that he needed that word, that word that will make it official. The genius leaned over to him and kissed him deeply.

_"For fuck sake, not when I'm on the phone."_ Natasha growled loud enough that even Tony could hear and both men just laughed. _"Clint suggested Vegas."_ She then said and sounded troubled.

"I thought you didn't even want to have a real wedding, so why not?" Loki asked and smiled at Tony, stroking his goatee.

_"I don't, but I still want you to be there and Stark if he wants." _Natasha said and sounded sad.

"I'll promise you that we will be there." The genius nodded, knowing now what they were talking about.

_"We want to do it as soon as possible, so my parents will find out too late."_ She said, knowing that Loki and Tony will stay in Malibu for three days as a vacation.

Tony could hear their conversation now when Loki was so close to him. "We'll meet you in Vegas tomorrow if you want?" He asked, knowing she could hear him.

_"Would you do that?" _She asked hopefully.

"Of course, I don't want my boyfriend to miss his best friend's own wedding." Tony said with a smirk.

_"I'll text you where we can meet you. Bye."_ Natasha hanged up. She was always like that. When she had a mission she didn't care if she was rude.

"So, you are moving in with me?" Tony asked again, having the cutest smile Loki had ever seen on him. Loki only nodded and leaned closer to him, placing his lips on the genius and they kissed deeply, lovingly and passionately. In the end, they didn't care if the cleaners could see them. Loki sat on top, feeling full with Tony inside of him and rode the genius like there was no tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**It's Saturday :D**

**Oh, lets see if you can figure out the movie I had for insperation for this chapter :P**

* * *

**Chapter 15 ******

Loki woke up feeling heavy and numb at the same time. Headache, nausea and the lights in the room made his eyes hurt. "Jarvis, turn off the lights." Loki ordered hoarsely out into nothingness.

Tony that had his arm over his chest and his lips connected with Loki's skin on his shoulder and stirred a bit. "Babe, we're in Vegas. There is no Jarvis here." He muttered against his boyfriend's shoulder. He himself felt like his body wasn't in the room, but it was, he could feel Loki's body after all. Then the headache and nausea hit him, he grunted and rolled onto his back, hiding his eyes with his arm, experienced enough to know not to open his eyes at the moment.

"Oh, my god! Why would I return to this place when I know that I will always end up feeling like this?" Loki grunted out and rubbed his eyes.

"Probably, because the fun you had last night was worth it." Tony mumbled, his other free hand went over to feel Loki and noticed he was naked. "And we probably ended it with a wonderful orgasm." He chuckled, but regretted it when the throbbing in his head pounded even worse when he laughed.

Loki didn't answer, he only managed to get up from bed, taking his time to find his balance and started to move to the bathroom. While in there he noticed how all their bathroom supplies lay sprawled out on the floor and one of his expensive bottles of hair products had crashed to the floor and the liquid had shocked into the carpet. He muttered a _'dammit'_ and continued to the toilet, thinking he could take care of that after drinking water and some coffee. He stumbled out to Tony when he was done and he hadn't moved one bit. "Love, I'm ordering some breakfast for us… or maybe just coffee." Loki muttered and heard his boyfriend grunt as a respond. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants that were probably Tony's because they were slightly too big, but he didn't care. He walked out of the bedroom into the communal area and remembered which hotel they checked into, Creaser Palace, a villa to be exact. Of course, it's Tony we are talking about here. The view of Vegas was amazing and Loki noticed that it was probably noon because the sun was high. He stopped dead on his tracks when he noticed the two sleeping, naked men on the couch. He stared at them wide eyed for a minute until he opened his mouth. "Tony!" He called out loudly, causing the strangers to stir. Loki quickly walked back to the bedroom and called for Tony again.

"Babe, please don't shout." Tony grunted from the bed, completely oblivious to Loki's frantic voice.

"There are two naked men on the couch." Loki told him and closed the door slightly, peeking out at the two men, who were looking around a bit, still nude.

"That's lovely, babe…. Wait, what?!" Tony shot up from bed, but whimpered when the pounding that had almost disappeared returned. He managed to walk over to Loki and glances over his shoulder. "Now that I think of it, I have no memory of last night after the wedding." Tony muttered against his shoulder.

"Me neither… Get them out of here." Loki said and walked into the bathroom and locked himself in.

Tony sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. He pulled on a pair of jeans that lied on the floor and tank top before walking out to the two men. The guys were pulling on their clothes that lay on the other couch and gave the billionaire big smiles. "Yeah, hi! Ehm, we don't really remember anything from last night… Did we…?" Tony asked the two muscled men.

One of the guys that had hair like Clark Kent laughed. "No… it was the idea, but you and your boyfriend were too busy pleasing each other that you left us out here on the couch." He explained with a nice smile.

"But you two were really hot when you did it. You should like be in a porno or something." The other guy said. He had more of a cocky smile and he had short, brown hair that Tony found kind of cute, but neither of them was more handsome or beautiful than Loki.

Tony chuckled. "Thanks, I guess. No offence, but could you like leave?" Tony asked carefully.

The one with the Clark Kent hair nodded. "It's fine, we were on our way actually. Thank you for having us even though you were like really wasted, both of you." He said and chuckled.

Tony nodded and walked them to the door and said goodbye to them both, giving them money for a cab. "Okay, Loki, they're gone!" Tony called out and sat down on the couch, hiding his face in his hands. Feeling the couch dib from Loki sitting down beside him and rested his chin on the genius shoulder. Tony could smell the coconut from Loki's shampoo and so he looked up and looked at Loki. "You took a shower?" He asked, a bit sad that he wasn't invited.

"I felt dirty when I realize what we did last night." Loki said with a disgusted face.

"Babe, I asked them what happened between us last night and, apparently, we were too busy taking care of each other that we left them out here." Tony said with a smirk.

Loki raised his perfect eyebrows. "So, we didn't have sex with them?" He asked a bit hopeful.

Tony shook his head and kissed Loki softly on the lips. "I'll take a shower and you'll order coffee." Tony said when they parted. Loki nodded and so the genius stood up and started to walk away.

"Love, what is that on your back?" Loki suddenly asked with curiosity.

Tony stopped and looked back at him with confusion. He tries to look over his shoulder to see what his boyfriend was asking about. "What? I can't see." Tony said annoyingly. Loki got up and walked over to him, moved his tank top to the side a bit and gasped. "What is it?" Tony asked a bit worriedly.

"Wait." Loki said and walked over to get his phone, he returned and took a picture of what was on the genius back and showed him the picture. The genius looked at it and couldn't help but smile. On his shoulder blade was a sentence tattooed into his skin.

_Bright eyes, I'm yours…_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning… _

_Say you love me, that's all I ask of you…_

"How could they go through with it? We were so drunk they should have thrown us out." Loki said and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Tony said and read the text again, wondering where he had heard it before. Then it hit him that the first like were names of two songs and the rest were lines from the Phantom of the Opera song, All I ask of you. He was kind of amazed that they could come up with this while being drunk.

"Please tell me I don't have a tattoo on me as well." Loki asked and turned his back to Tony so he could see the leaned, muscled, smooth back, a few love bites, but no tattoos. Tony let his hands room over the smooth back and planted butterfly kisses from shoulder to shoulder.

"No." He whispered into his ear, hearing Loki moan from the loving touch. "I should probably shower now." The genius said and gave one last kiss on the shoulder before walking to the bathroom.

Loki sighed and sat down on the couch, the headache was fading away and the nausea was gone because he threw up in the bathroom while he was waiting for his genius to throw out the strangers. He looked at the photo of the tattoo he had taken and read the text properly. He smiled warmly and bit his lower lip, feeling like a love struck girl. He ordered some coffee and sandwiches up to their villa and waited for his lover to come out of the shower.

Tony came back with his phone in hand and sat down beside Loki and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You have no idea what I found on my phone." Tony said with a big smile.

Loki looked at him curiously and watched as his genius started a video. Music and screaming was heard in the background and the coloured light showed a man dancing at a strip pole, very seductively. Then it hit Loki that it was him, moving around the pole like a real go-go dancer. "Oh my god." He gasped and hid his face in his hands, wanting to escape the world.

"You really know how to work that." Tony chuckled and turned off the video. "I also have a new background." He said and showed Loki his phone. It was of Tony and Loki in a fountain, kneeling in front of each other and making out while water ran down on them. "And I'm so keeping it." Tony said and planted a kiss on Loki's cheek. "I wonder if Natasha and Clint even remember their wedding." Tony said with a smirk.

Loki's eyes went wide then and looked at his boyfriend with fear. "We didn't get married, did we?" He asked worriedly.

Tony shook his head. "I don't think so, I would remember that." He said with a small smile. But the smile faded away when he saw how happy and relieved his supposed boyfriend was. "Okay, that's a very happy reaction." He said bitterly.

Loki looked at him a bit confused at first, but then it hit him. "Oh, no! I just… If I'm going to get married I want it to be special, that's all, not in Vegas." He explained and took the genius hand and kissed it. "I didn't mean that I don't want to marry you." He said with a smile. "But I hope we both can agree on that it would be too soon to talk about marriage right now, I'm moving in with you after all." Loki said with a nervous smile.

Tony gave him a smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry." Tony said and leaned his head on Loki's shoulder.

The coffee came and they seated themselves by the big windows in armchairs and sat in comfortable silence. The headaches went away and they almost felt better, they were still tired and couldn't wait to get home and stay in bed for a day.

The silence was interrupted by Loki's phone. He walked over and saw Natasha's face on the phone. "How was the wedding night, Mrs. Barton?" Loki asked with a smile.

_"I have a severe headache and Clint has a tattoo on his shoulder to remember him of when we got married. I guess it went well." _Natasha told him, sounding like a mess.

"So both our boyfriends got tattooed last night." Loki said and laughed.

_"Tony as well? Oh well, I was just calling to make sure you were alright."_ Natasha said and Loki could hear her walk around the room they had checked into. _"Oh, and I found a picture of you and Clint kissing. I haven't told him yet because I want to be able to bribe him." _Natasha said with a smirk.

"Loki, why do I have a picture of you and Clint kissing?" Tony suddenly asked, looking at his phone.

_"I'll call you back." _Natasha said and hanged up.

Loki took a deep breath and turned back to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry. I would never do it if I was sober." Loki apologized and crouched down next to the armchair Tony said in. The genius suddenly started to laugh, e few tears falling down his cheek. "You're not mad?" Loki asked a bit shocked. He knew Tony, he knew that he was a possessive boyfriend, but it never bothered him because he never thought he would do something like this.

"No, babe. We were all drunk after all and who knows, I might as well have kissed someone else during the night. We will just forget it because it doesn't really count in my opinion. Besides, it was Clint." Tony said and continued laughing.

Loki climbed up onto the genius lap and kissed him deeply. "I love you." He whispered against his lips.

Tony wrapped an arm around the slim waist and leaned his head on Loki's chest. "I love you too, Bright Eyes." Tony said with his cocky smirk.

Later on, Tony found an album that he had bought from the tiny chapel they had been at, in it were photos of the wedding. Clint standing next to the minister in a cheap suit, Tony wanted to buy him a real suit, but the whole point was that everything was supposed to be cheap. The genius was forced to be the best man so he stood beside the happy groom in one of his normal suits. Then Natasha came into the room in a knee-long white dress and a veil covering her red hair and face, her arm was around Loki's arm, who was wearing a plain suit as well, but made it look expensive as they walked up to the altar. Then there were pictures of the couples and one really good one of Tony and Loki kissing lovingly. The genius did a mental note to frame that one and have it in his workshop.

"Love, are you ready to go?" Loki asked as he came into the bedroom, dressed in t-shirt and jeans. "What do you have there?" He asked and came up behind his genius and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Wedding pictures." He said and showed Loki the photos. They laughed at some and Loki couldn't help but tighten his arms around the billionaire when he saw the picture of them. Tony turned in Loki's arms and kissed him softly. "Let's go home." He said and they walked hand in hand out the door. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Let's have some fluff and end with dramaaaa :D**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

All Loki's stuff was transported to the tower and it filled bookshelves and cabinets. There were a lot of books that came with him, but Tony didn't mind, he wasn't big on reading, but there was something with having books around that made it more homely in the tower. All his hair products filled the cabinets in the bathroom and his expensive shampoo, that Tony loves the smell of stood in the shower. The walking closet had been reorganized for Loki's clothes that fit in nicely with the other expensive clothes. It had been two weeks since he moved in and he wasn't regretting anything yet. He loved those mornings he woke up beside Tony and they shared a couple of minutes just waking up together by touching and kissing, acting like love struck teens. But there were those mornings when Tony had to get up early for work, but before he left he always gave Loki a soft kiss.

Today was a day when Tony had been working a lot and Loki decided to be a good boyfriend and ordered sushi for them and then asked Jarvis to download Lord of the rings for them to watch during dinner. He was quiet proud of himself when he had the sushi on the coffee table, two glass of water and the movie ready to go as soon as they wanted to see it. The elevator doors opened and a tired genius walked in, taking of his tie and rubbing his eyes.

Tony stopped when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch, the food and the movie. A warm feeling spread through his body and a huge smile appeared on his face. "God, I love you." The genius said and walked over to Loki, who stood up and got a deep, loving kiss from the billionaire. Loki smiled and pulled the man down on the couch and handed him the chopsticks for him to eat with.

"Jarvis, start the movie." Loki said and took poured them both some soya. The movie started and they ate their sushi in comfortable silence.

Tony couldn't believe he was so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend that did this for him on a day he felt utter exhaustion. When they were done, Tony leaned back in the corner of the couch and pulled Loki to lie almost on top of him, his head resting on his chest as his fingers carded through the silken, black hair. They were watching the part with the meeting in Rivendell, when Loki noticed the fingers in his hair stopped moving and he could hear the peaceful breaths from the genius sleeping.

Loki felt so happy and free for once in his life. Living a lie for five years has almost gotten him into depression and then he met this genius and thought it was only going to be that one time and then continue for years to come. But then he met him in the park and seeing him in the sun, looking so handsome and that cockiness in his eyes made him want to know him more, to know how cocky he really was. Now he knew that the man he loved was the most trustful, truthful and loveable man in the universe and he was all his. It even said so on the genius shoulder blade. But of course there were still some things that he didn't know about his boyfriend and that was almost everything about his past. He did know how he got the arc reactor, but not much about his parents, about that Obadiah guy and how he met all his friends. Okay there was a lot about Tony's past he didn't know about, at least everything that wasn't in the news and he always tried to ignore that.

Loki looked over at the watch and noticed it was almost 23.30 pm. He got up from the extremely comfortable place beside Tony and stroked his cheek gently. "Love, let's go to bed." He whispered and got up from the couch. Tony grunted, but complied. They walked hand in hand to the bedroom, leaving Jarvis to turn off the movie and kill all the lights. Loki managed to get the genius to brush his teeth before slumping into bed with only boxers on. Loki smiled and took a bit longer in the bathroom, brushing teeth, flossing and changing into silken pyjama pants before lying down close to the genius, feeling him wrap his arm around him and he placed his head on his usual spot on the billionaire's chest. "Goodnight." Loki whispered and heard his lover mumble a responds that only made him smile.

* * *

Loki woke up alone that morning, looking around for any sign of his boyfriend and got a bit sad that he didn't even remember getting that kiss he usually got when Tony left him to sleep. "Jarvis, has Tony gone to work?" Loki asked and sat up, rubbed his eyes and pulled his hair back.

_'No, sir, he is in his workshop.'_ The AI informed him.

Loki felt a bit hurt that Tony didn't wake up with him this morning. He always did when he didn't have work he had to do. "Jarvis, did he kiss me before leaving me?" Loki asked and a small shade of pink appeared on his face. He couldn't believe he was asking this.

_'No, sir, he did not do that this morning.' _Loki felt a deep sorrow in his heart. Why didn't he kiss him? Did he do something wrong last night? Should he have left him on the couch?

Loki got up from bed and got into the shower, blow-dried his hair and dressed himself in jeans and a t-shirt before leaving to see if Tony was okay. The elevator doors opened and he looked around the workshop that was dark for once, finding the genius looking at an old projector video. He walked over to him silently, watching the video, noticing how similar the man on the screen was to Tony and realized that it must be his father. When Loki looked at Tony, he saw sadness and anger in his eyes and wondered if he wanted to be alone. "Hey." He whispered, feeling very insecure all of a sudden. Tony looked up at him, but didn't say anything. "Are you alright?" Loki then asked carefully.

Tony dragged a hand over his face. "Yeah, I'm just…" He sighed and turned the projector off and let Jarvis turn on the lights. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disappeared like that." The genius then said and reached out a hand for Loki, who took it and let himself be pulled down on the genius lap and leaned onto his chest as he wrapped an arm around the genius shoulders.

"Was that your father?" Loki asked carefully as he looked at his hand that Tony was holding, massaging out of nothing else to do. Tony nodded and looked sad again as he leaned his head onto Loki's chest. "Tell me about him." Loki whispered and planted a soft kiss on the genius head.

"There's nothing to tell, really." Tony muttered and closed his eyes, relishing the smell of coconut from Loki. "He was a dick. He was never there and he never praised me, only pointing out my flaws." He said and felt the long fingers of Loki's hand go through his hair slowly.

"How about your mother?" Loki asked and kept his finger in the thick, brown hair.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "She didn't deserve any of it." He mumbled and tried to press closer to Loki as possible.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked and wrapped his arms around Tony.

"She was the sweetest woman there ever was, yet she settled with Howard, being used as nothing more but a baby carrier. I was so spoiled and wanted Howard's attention so much that I forgot about her. She was always there for me and I never thanked her." Tony was crying now, making Loki's t-shirt wet, but neither of them cared. Loki held Tony close and made soothing circles on his back, feeling awful for making the genius tell him this. "It is 17 years ago today that they died." Tony continued and clutched to his boyfriend's t-shirt.

Now Loki understood why Tony had just left him in bed. "Do you want to be alone today?" Loki asked and gathered himself to be sent away, so his boyfriend could sob in peace.

"No, don't ever leave me." Tony murmured into his t-shirt. Loki nodded and stayed right where they were.

They stayed like that for an hour, just holding each other and Tony cried when he remembered something from his past. All these years, being alone on this day had left the genius numb and after a while passing out by all the alcohol that he could lay his hand on. But this was different, now he had someone that could hold him and comfort him, making him forget about alcohol and just let him remember what he feared to think about. But now he let himself remember and told Loki about the police, who came to his house and told him that his parents had died. He remembered having a hangover and not really realizing what the man had told him until after a few minutes. The policeman had to take him to the hospital because he feared that the boy had alcohol poisoning. When Tony had woken up in the hospital bed a doctor had to tell him the news again because he thought it all was a bad dream. The hospital held him for a few days after the boy tried to kill himself with a scalpel he had managed to find. When the worst sorrow was gone, they send him to his mother's sister house, who was in the same sorrow. Tony didn't made it easy for them, always sneaking out to meet friends he shouldn't hang out with, but the police never caught him and his aunt decided to never let that happen, so they moved to DC. Tony met Bruce there and finally had a friend that wasn't likely to end up in jail.

Loki listened quietly to everything, never interrupting the genius with questions. Finally, he was really getting to know this man he had been together with for two months.

Tony continued with when he turned 18 and was allowed to take over his father's company, taking it away from Obadiah Stane, who was a close friend to his dad and helped him with how the company worked and was always at his side. Tony started to create weapons just like his father, but better and the industry took off like a rocket. He became a billionaire and used the money for fun, meaning girls and alcohol. And that's how it was until he got shot, which Loki already knew the story about. Tony stopped talking and pulled away slightly to look into emerald eyes that looked at him with warmth and love. "I'm glad you shared this with me." Loki whispered and stroked the genius goatee. "Have you've heard from Obadiah since you fired him?" He asked carefully.

Tony shook his head. "I hope he is stuck in a small apartment somewhere." Tony muttered and leaned into the touch. Then he suddenly felt how hungry he was. "Let's go up and eat something." He said and let his boyfriend get off his lap.

* * *

Two days later, Tony stood in the elevator on his way up to their penthouse after being at an extremely boring meeting and now he just wanted to hold his Loki close. He didn't think that they could get any closer than before, but after that day of crying and pretty much telling his life story, he felt almost like one with Loki. He wanted to do something for him after sitting there and listening to him cry like a little boy, so he had planned a date for them going to the Central Park Zoo and after that dinner at the Loeb Boathouse. The elevator door opened and what he saw made his heart stop for a second. Loki was on his knees, hands up in the air and behind him stood the one and only Obadiah Stane, holding a knife against the writer's throat. Loki showed no fear, but in his eyes Tony could see that he was panicking.

"It's been a while, Tony Stark." Obi said with a smug look.

Tony walked a bit closer, but stopped when he noticed the blade pressed a bit more on Loki's throat. "What do you want?" Tony growled, ready to give the maniac anything to see him free Loki.

"You ruined my life when you fired me, now I just want to ruin yours because it has been going so well lately." Obi growled and moved the blade lightly, causing a small amount of blood to appear and Loki whimpered slightly.

"Please, let him go! He has nothing to do with any of this." Tony actually begged, feeling adrenalin flow through his body.

"I will let him go if you take out your arc reactor." Obi ordered. Tony eyed the man to see if he was serious. When he didn't blink, Tony started to unbutton his shirt.

"No! Tony, don't!" Loki begged, trying to get out of the hold the man behind him had on him.

Obi laughed. "Oh, but don't you see? He would do anything for you, even die for you, apparently." He whispered into Loki's ear.

The arc reactor's glow was released from the entrapment of the shirt and Tony stroke a finger over it. "Promise you will let him go." Tony said with a stern voice.

"He will watch you die when I leave." Obi said with a grin.

Tony nodded and looked at Loki with sadness before gripping the arc reactor, twisted it and then pulled it out and dropped it to the floor. The pain came immediately, causing him to fall onto the floor, breathing heavily as he went into cardiac arrest.

"Goodbye, Tony." Obi said and released Loki from his hold and walked over to the elevator, stepping on the reactor so it was just a pile of scrap, hearing Loki scream and disappeared.

Loki ran over to Tony, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stroked Tony's cheek. "No, no, no, please, don't die on me." He cried out and leaned down to rest his forehead on the billionaire's.

"Babe… there is… a spare… in the… bureau next to the gun." Tony managed to tell him before feeling himself slip into darkness.

Loki ran over and opened the drawer with the gun inside and beside it was a wooden box. He opened it and in there was a whole reactor. He grabbed it and ran back to his boyfriend, who still lay on the floor. He saw what was supposed to connect with the arc easily, because there wasn't much, and then put it in and twisted it like a lock. Loki grabbed Tony and pulled him up slightly, hearing Tony take a sharp intake and then panted. Loki held him close as the genius started to breathe more normally. They both were crying from the fear of being so close to losing one another and just held each other close. "I'm so sorry." Tony breathed out, feeling so much guilt. It was his entire fault once again. Loki was hurt, small crimson drops slid down his smooth neck and soaked into his shirt.

Loki only leaned down and kissed him lovingly. "I love you… and don't ever do that again." He said a bit angrily.

"Do what?" Tony asked a bit breathless from the kiss.

"Take your life for me." Loki answered and stroked his cheek.

Tony managed a chuckle and leaned into the touch. "I would do anything for you." He admitted and leaned up for another deep kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Piuuu, my week have been quite busy and a bit traumatic. Hope you like this chapter though ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

While Tony had been sleeping after the very dramatic and almost traumatizing moment with Obi, Loki had set to work to get that bastard in jail, so he told Jarvis to call the police and also to send them the security tape on everything to prove he wasn't lying. The police reassured that they would find Obadiah Stane and put him behind bars as soon as possible and to close off the tower while they searched. Loki then asked Jarvis how he even got in without Jarvis informing Loki of him.

_'Mr. Stark has not changed the code that lets people like Mrs. Potts or you to get in without me having to ask for permission.' _Loki sighed at the information.

"Can I change the code right now or is Tony the only one who can?" Loki asked from his place on the couch, cleaning his throat from the blood and puts a patch on the not so deep cut.

_'Since you live here, sir, and the police want no one to enter, I guess you could do a temporary code until Mr. Stane is caught'_ Jarvis told his now second master.

"That's good, the new code is 120512." Loki said, feeling that code sucked, but it was the only number he could come up with at the moment. The day Tony asked him out for coffee. "And inform Mrs. Potts of the changes and why the penthouse is under lockdown." Loki said and leaned back on the couch.

_'As you wish, sir. My master wants you to join him in the bedroom.' _The AI said almost a bit worriedly.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Loki said and got up from the couch and walked with quick steps to the bedroom. He walked in and saw Tony lie on his back, looking up at the ceiling with tired eyes. "I told you to sleep." He said with a calm voice as he sat down on the edge, facing Tony and placed a hand on the other side of his boyfriend's body to lean on.

"Can't sleep. Not without you." Tony said and let his hand run up the long arm that had most of Loki's weight on it.

"I have put a lockdown on the penthouse until the police catch Stane. The temporary code is 120512." Loki informed him as he climbed over him and lied down close to his genius and draped an arm over his chest.

"The date when we drank coffee at the small café." Tony said with a smile and played with the black hair.

"Sleep now." Loki said demandingly and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

_'Sirs, I just wanted to warn you that Mrs. Potts is on her way up and she has Mr. Odinson with her.' _Jarvis announced to the two sleeping men.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Tony said and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, the other was busy holding Loki close.

Loki grunted and sat up to stretch, feeling strong arms wrap around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder. "We should get up." Loki said and caressed one of the arms.

One of the hands went away and then Loki felt a finger press lightly on patch, but since it was still a cut it stung at contact. He gave out a whimper that made the hand go away. "I'm sorry. We should have Banner look at that." Tony whispered and stroked his boyfriend's back.

"Later." Loki said and turned to face him and gave him a soft kiss before getting up from the bed. "You can stay here and continue sleeping." Loki said and walked over to the door.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "I told you I can't sleep without you." Tony said and got out of bed. Loki couldn't help but smile and took the genius hand as they walked out to the living room together.

"Oh my god, Tony! Are you okay?" Pepper exclaimed and walked up to the genius and hugged him, then checked him for injuries and then when she looked at Loki she gasped at the patch on his neck.

"Brother, are you okay?" Thor asked and looked at the patch closely.

"We are fine and it could have ended a lot more ugly then this." Loki said and managed a small smile to Thor.

"What?! What do you mean?" Pepper said with a high pitch voice.

"It's nothing, we are fine and that's all that matters." Tony said and looked at Loki with a look that said 'don't you dare'. It would just start the preaching Pepper.

"I didn't know you were back in New York, Thor." Loki stated, dropping the subject.

Thor nodded and for once he didn't have that big smile on his face which he usually had. "I bare news from mother." He said with a serious voice.

"Let's get some coffee before we continue this or I might fall asleep on the spot." Tony said and heard the coffee maker start and mentally thanked Jarvis.

"I told you to continue sleep." Loki said and rolled his eyes.

Tony wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "And I told you that I can't sleep without you." He repeated and led him to the kitchen with his best friend and the brother following them. Loki got everyone mugs and Tony poured the coffee into them and then handed the mugs out. They stayed in the kitchen, Pepper sitting on one of the high chairs, Thor standing beside her and on the other side of the kitchen island were stood Loki and Tony sitting on another high chair.

"So, Thor, tell what news mother has. Did you give her my new number?" Loki asked and moved closer to Tony, so the genius could lean his head on his shoulder.

Thor shook his head. "She didn't want it. She's afraid that father will find out and find you." Thor said sadly and took a sip from his coffee.

"It's ridiculous. Why is she still there with him?" Tony exclaimed with hint of anger.

Thor sighed and Loki just bit his lower lip. "It would be worse for her to leave him since he wouldn't let her." Thor explained and dragged a hand through his blond hair.

Tony was too tired to argue at the moment, so he just snorted and took another sip from his coffee. "What was the news, Thor?" Loki asked again.

"Father and mother are coming over to New York in two days." Thor said with some hint of worry.

Loki looked at him with wide eyes and then he looked at Tony, who didn't seem that fazed about. "Let's go to Malibu." Loki breathes out. Yes, they could go away and hide while the monster was in New York. He didn't know about Tony's other mansion, did he?

"I'm not going to hide, babe." Tony said with a raised eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Mother wants to see you, Loki." Thor then told his brother with a stern voice.

Loki felt like he was cornered. He wanted to see his mother, he had missed her so much, but if they met Odin would find out and hurt her again. He didn't want to risk her safety. "We can't and she knows why." Loki said with a stern, but yet sad voice.

"She has friends here. She said she could lie to Odin, and I will be there as well to make sure she is safe." Thor said, understanding why his mother wanted to see her youngest son.

"Oh, like you would stand up to that monster." Loki hissed and tensed up, feeling his old anger towards his stepbrother return.

"She is my mother as well and I want her safe. If that means protecting her from father I won't stand down." Thor growled back, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, both of you calm down." Tony said and placed a hand on Loki's to get him to calm down.

"You won't get anywhere if you argue." Pepper said with a stern voice.

Thor sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She wants to meet Stark." He said and looked at the billionaire, who was busy making soothing circles on the lean hand he was holding.

"No, I will not risk the safety of them both. It would been better if I cut of all my contacts including her." Loki said with a stern voice.

Tony sighed and released Loki's hand. "I'm too tired to do this." Tony muttered and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the three in awkward tension.

"I can't believe you don't want mother to meet Stark." Thor said with sad eyes. "She accepted you from the very beginning, the least you could do is to let her see who makes you so happy." Thor said and walked out of the kitchen as well.

Loki's grip on his mug tightened to the extent that he actually managed to break it. The pieces cut his hand and the still hot liquid washed over his hand, making it sting even more. Pepper was quick on grabbing his hand and put it under running water. While holding the lean, bloodied hand she noticed that it was shaking and when she looked up at the man, she saw tears slide down his cheeks. "I just want to protect them." Loki kept mumbling as Pepper walked to a cabinet to get the first aid kit. "They have no idea, no idea." He kept going as she cleaned the cut with some alcohol that made the man whimper a bit. "They are all going to leave me." He then said and that's when he fell to the floor and having a hard time to breathe.

"Shit! Jarvis, get Tony in here." She called out and sat down next to him. "Loki, you need to calm down." She said and wrapped the bandages around his hand.

"He is ruining my life… I will have no one that loves me… he takes them away from me." Loki kept going between breathes, his face going pale and sweat lingering on his forehead.

Tony walked in with an angry face. "I need to sleep… Loki!" The genius called out when he saw his boyfriend on the floor in the worst state he has ever seen him. "What happened?" Tony asked and looked at the bandaged hand.

"He broke his cup and got a nasty cut, then he just started to ramble and now he is having a panic attack." Pepper explained, getting a small paper bag. "Loki, breathe into this." She said calmly and gave him the bag. Loki took it and did what he was told, watching the bag get filled with his breath and then took all of the air in the bag into his lungs again. Tony sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, making Loki lean on his shoulder while he was breathing into the bag. "He started to mumble about losing everyone and that Odin is taking everything away from him." She then told her best friend, who was carding his fingers soothingly through the black hair.

"You will never lose me." Tony whispered into his boyfriend's ear, hoping he could hear him. "I love you." He then whispered and nuzzled his nose into the hair that smelled like coconut.

"Bruce should look at the cut, it looks pretty deep." Pepper said and got up to get a glass of water.

Tony only nodded, but right now he didn't want to move. Holding Loki close to his chest as he heard his breathing even out and saw his eyes close slowly. "I'll carry him to the couch and you get Bruce." Tony said and managed to lift Loki up bridal style. He placed him on the couch and before lying down his head he sat down so Loki's head was in his lap, continuing to stroke the silken hair. Loki had fallen asleep, dried tears covering his face and his eyes slightly swollen.

"Bruce is on his way up." Pepper said when she came out of the kitchen and placed the glass of water on the coffee table and then sat down on the opposite couch. "That Odin must really be a monster." She muttered as she watched the sleeping man who had been panicking just a minute ago.

Tony nodded and felt anger go through him. How could he be so insensitive and just leave Loki like that in the kitchen, knowing what that man had done to his Loki.

_'Dr. Banner wonders why the penthouse is under lockdown' _Jarvis voice cut the silence.

"Let him through, Jarvis." Tony said and sighed. It didn't take long until the doctor entered the living room with a leather bag in his hand.

"Somebody who wants to tell me what has happened?" Bruce asked as he crouched down in front of the couch and started to get the bandage off Loki's hand.

Tony started first with what happened with Obi and that made Bruce look at the patch on the man's neck, but kept going on the hand instead. Then Pepper continued to tell the men what Thor had said to set off the panic attack, even though it really started with Tony leaving the kitchen. Meanwhile the doctor examined the cut and cleaned it again.

"You did a good job, Pepper. And luckily he doesn't need stitches, but he shouldn't use the hand for maybe a week at least." Bruce said as he took some new bandages out of his bag and wrapped it around the hand. "Now, let's see the cut on his neck." Bruce said and moved close to the man's head. Tony managed to turn Loki's head without waking him, amazed with how deep he was in sleep. Bruce took the patch away and examined the cut. "This isn't that bad as well. Just clean it again tonight and it will be fine." The doctor said and puts a new patch on the man's throat.

Tony let out a breath and nodded, feeling slightly more relieved to hear this. He looked down on Loki who was still sleeping peacefully and remembered himself that he was tired. "I think I should take him to bed." Tony said and got off the couch to lift Loki up.

"Do you want me to make preparations for Malibu?" Pepper asked carefully.

"No, I want to meet his mother and he should be around people that clearly love him." Tony said and grunted a little when he lifted the tall man up bridal style again. "Talk to Thor and come up with the safest plan." The genius said before leaving the doctor and Pepper in the living room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"I can't believe we are doing this." Loki said when they got into the car Happy had drove up in front of the tower, fixing the suit he had decided on after allot of changing.

Tony closed the door, faced Loki and took his hand. "You need to see her and she needs to see you." The genius said and kissed Loki's still wrapped in bandages hand.

"Tell me the plan again." Loki said and leaned closer to Tony.

Tony sighed. This was the third time he would tell it to him. "Frigga will tell Odin that she is meeting friends for dinner, she even has a friend that knows about this and is ready to confirm the lie. Thor will pick her up at the hotel and drive her to the secluded restaurant on the other side of the city and that is where we meet her." Tony explained and massaged the long fingers he was holding. Loki nodded and let out a shaking breath. "Hey, it going to be fine." Tony tried to calm him and planted a soft kiss on Loki's head.

"But what if he finds us?" Loki asked. His voice was shaking a bit and Tony could feel how tense and nervous he was.

"I have body guards on standby." He said and felt the body he was holding relax a bit. The genius lifted Loki's chin so that he was looking into his eyes. "I won't let him hurt you or your mother." He said seriously and then leaned down and kissed him lovingly.

After 15 minutes of driving through the city Happy stopped in front of a fancy restaurant, near the docks that Pepper had taken him to on one of their dates. Happy opened the door for them and the genius got out first and then Loki got out behind him, taking his hand as they walked into the restaurant. "Hello, we have booked a table for four." Tony said and watched Loki look around nervously.

"Of course, Mr. Stark. Your guests are already here and we have made sure that you have a secluded table." The waitress said with a warm smile as she led them into the restaurant. She led them into a small room and in there was a nice view of the sea and by the dinner table sat Thor and a woman with curly, golden hair that stopped by the waist and she had a warm glow all around her like a goddess.

"My son, what has happened to you?" The woman asked when she saw the patch and bandage. She got up and embraced Loki, who embraced her back, a tear escaping his eyes.

"I'll tell you later." Loki said and nuzzled his nose into the golden hair.

Thor got up as well and shook Tony's hand. "Thank you, Stark. This means allot to us." The big, blond man said to the genius who nodded.

"So, this is the man who makes you so happy." The woman said and released Loki to look up and down on Tony.

"He makes me equally happy." The genius said with a big smile. He took the woman's hand and kissed it like a real gentlemen. Loki smiled happily and led his mom to the seat she had been sitting on.

"What would you like to drink, Mr. Stark?" The waitress asked carefully, not wanting to ruin a moment.

"I think red wine will be fine." Tony said to her and sat down beside Loki, close to the door in case something would happen and noticed that Thor had been thinking the same. "So, Frigga, right?" The genius asked and lay a hand on his boyfriend's thigh under the table.

"Yes, Mr. Stark." She said with a warm smile as she saw her youngest son look at the billionaire with all the love in the world.

"Please, Frigga, call me Tony." The genius said and felt Loki's hand being placed on his and they entwined their fingers. They looked through the menu and decided fairly quickly on what they wanted and ordered it.

"Tony, how did you two meet?" Frigga asked and thanked the waitress, who poured wine into her glass.

Tony looked at Loki, who understood that he had no idea what to tell the lady. "We met at one of his parties." Loki answered for him and felt the genius squeeze his hand.

"I see, and you took him to the aquarium for your first date?" She then asked and hoped that the billionaire would answer.

"Actually, I count from the first time we decided to get a coffee, even though it wasn't really a date." Tony answered with a smirk. "Or maybe I count the romantic dinner I invited him to where we decided to start dating." He continued with a cocky smirk.

"Then I would say the dinner." Frigga said kindly and found the cocky smirk charming. "How is Natasha?" She then asked and looked at Loki.

"She is happily married to Clint Barton and is now living in the apartment we lived in." Loki said with a warm smile.

"My congratulations to her, hope they will have a great marriage. But where are you living now, if I may ask?" She asked and looked worriedly at her son.

"I moved in with Tony three weeks ago." Loki answered with a loving smile in place as he felt the genius thumb caress his hand.

"And how has that been going? And may I know now what has happened to you?" She asked seriously and eyed the patch on Loki's throat.

Loki's jaw tensed a bit and looked down at the fancy folded napkin in front of him. "It's my fault really." The genius started and Loki looked up at him with sadness. "I had an enemy I didn't think would come after me and I was simply wrong. He threatened to kill Loki if I didn't give him what he wanted." Tony explained and the woman could see the regret, angst and sorrow in the billionaire's eyes. "He was caught yesterday by the police and is now in jail." Tony told the brother and mother.

"What did he want?" Frigga asked and looked at Tony, hoping he didn't have something that would attract more enemies.

"My heart." Tony said and tapped his finger on the reactor that was covered with a black tank top and the red shirt he was wearing.

"Oh, yes, I've read about your arc reactor." Frigga said and looked curiously at the place on the genius chest that he had tapped his finger. "I'm fascinated that you managed to create a new element." She then said and took another sip of her wine. Two waitresses walked in carrying plates with fancy placed food on them and placed the plates in front of the right person. "Are both your injuries from the attack?" Frigga asked as she took a bite from the fish she had ordered.

"No, my hand got cut when I accidently crushed a cup." Loki answered and tried to focus on the juicy meat he had ordered, the same as Tony.

"Oh, Loki. Did you have one of your panic attacks again?" Frigga asked sadly. Loki swallowed his meat and noticed how his boyfriend had stopped eating and looked at Loki with confusion. "You didn't tell him?" Frigga asked with a stern voice.

"No, because I haven't had a panic attack in years." Loki explained and took a sip from his wine. "I didn't think I would get one, but that day had been quite stressful with being threatened, watching my boyfriend getting into cardiac arrest and almost died and then get the news that the monster that almost ruined my life was coming over here." Loki said with a stern voice.

"Don't give me that tone, Loki." Frigga said and the genius could see both brothers flinch by the stern voice she used. "You two had been dating for more than two months, so you had plenty of time to mention your panic attacks that you had quiet frequently in your senior year." Frigga said and narrowed her eyes at Loki, who was biting his lower lip. Both Thor and Tony stayed quiet and ate their food, feeling that it was not their place to interrupt the scowling mother, especially not Thor since he was sometimes the cause of those panic attacks. "Clearly, you weren't the only one that day that had it stressful, imagine if you had been in Tony's shoes instead." She said and took another bite from her fish.

Loki closed his eyes and let out a breath. It had been a long time since his mother had been angry at him and he had forgotten how small he felt when she used that tone on him. But when he did think about how the day had been for his boyfriend he wanted to sink through the floor. "Tony." He whispered and saw in the corner of his eyes that the genius looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" He stopped talking when Tony cupped his cheek.

"Sh, I love you and I'm just glad that you are okay." He said and smiled warmly at Loki.

Loki let out a breath of relieve and gave Tony a soft kiss. "Not in front of mother." Thor grunted and shifted awkwardly.

"It's okay, Thor. It's just real love. Your father and I used to be the same." She said and Loki could see in her eyes the sadness. "That reminds me, how is Mrs. Foster?" Frigga asked and turned to Thor, who was actually blushing.

"She is well, mother. Please, don't tell father about her." Thor said almost pleading.

Frigga shook her head. "It is sad that Odin will not let you love whoever you choose. I won't tell him." She reassured her oldest son. "But let's not discuss him. I want to hear what you have been doing lately." Frigga said with her warm smile in place. They talked about allot of stuff that had happened, but talked mostly of fun stuff, leaving out bad dreams and the hangover in Vegas. They ate dessert and drank coffee when Frigga's phone started to ring. "Be quiet everyone." She said after looking at the screen. "Hello, love." She said warmly.

_"Frigga, I know where you are and who you are with. I can't believe you lied to me!"_ Odin's growling voice was loud enough for everyone around the table to hear. _"I'm on my way now to get you and we will talk back at the hotel." _The man in the phone said and hanged up.

Frigga puts her phone down and looked at her youngest son and his lover with sadness. "You have to go, now." She said and managed a small smile.

"No, he will hurt you." Loki said with panic.

"I'll make sure that won't happen, brother." Thor said and straightened his back.

Tony got up and opened the door. He made a motion for one of the guys that stood outside to come into the room. "Make sure these two won't come to harm." He said determinedly to the big man, who nodded as understanding his new mission.

"Loki, I'll be in New York for a few more days, so we can meet again." Frigga said calmly and stood up together with Loki and hugged him tightly. "Go now, I don't know how far away he is." She said and released Loki and turned to Tony. "Take good care of him and it was a pleasure to meet you, Tony." She said warmly.

She surprised the genius by hugging him warmly as well, such a surprise that he forgot how to speak. When she released him Loki took his hand and led him out, Tony was quick on paying the waitress, who seemed to know that they needed to leave quickly because Tony had never paid a dinner this fast. They got into the car Happy had ready in front of the restaurant and took off. When they turned the corner, they met a black limo that was in a hurry, but Happy was quick on prevent a crash and only cursed the driver, flipping him off as well. Loki knew that the only one that could be in that limo was none other than the monster, so he leaned close to his genius, who wrapped his arm around him, whispering soothing words into his hair.

They got home quickly and Loki looked out over the city absently, thinking of the worst case scenario that could happen to his mother and… brother. Maybe he could forgive him after all. Thor was young, stupid and thought of Odin as a king. But now he knew better and realized how Odin's world view was out of date and simply wrong, too wrong to be a politician's view.

"Babe, are you okay?" Tony asked worriedly and wrapped his arms around the tall man's waist.

Loki sighed and shook his head. "I'm worried." He said truthfully and rested his forehead on the genius.

"I am too." Tony said and stroked his boyfriend's back soothingly. "Your mother is kind of awesome." He said with a smirk and got a chuckle from Loki.

"Yes, she is." Loki said and kissed Tony lovingly. The genius pulled his boyfriend closer and deepened the kiss, lips moving synchronized, but still slowly.

Loki pushed the genius against the wall and heard an animalistic growl from Tony and Loki started to attack the billionaire's neck with nips and kisses. Tony's hands tried to get the shirt up from its entrapment in the tall man's pants, but they were interrupted by Loki's phone. The tall man growled and stepped away from his genius as he answered the phone.

"Hello." He said with a low voice.

_"Loki, I need you to go to the hospital. Thor is on his way there now." _His mother cried in the phone.

"Mother, calm down. What happened?" Loki asked and tried to keep his own panic back.

_"He tried to get Odin to stop screaming, but when he started to yell bad things about you and Tony, Thor got angry and yelled back, it ended with Odin hitting Thor so hard that he fell and hit his head against the wall."_ Frigga explained with a shaking voice. _"I have to go or Odin will be suspicious. Please, go to Thor." _Frigga begged.


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter for you since it's been a while. I don't know when I'll get the next chapters from my beta reader, but we are both really busy with school.**

**But enjoy anyway ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

The couple walked through the entrance to the hospital and walked up to the receptionist. "Hi, I'm Loki Odinson and my brother Thor Odinson was brought here." Loki said with a worried voice, feeling his genius hand on his back, stroking him soothingly.

"Yes, he is in the room over there to the left." The woman said with a bored look and returned to look through papers.

Loki and Tony walked over to the room the woman had been pointing at and knocked gently on the door before walking inside the room. Thor lay on the bed, dressed in one of those hospital gowns and a big bruise on his jaw. "Thor, oh gods, are you okay?" Loki asked and walked up to the bed and took Thor's hand.

"Just a concussion, so I'm fine." Thor managed a small smile. "I failed to protect her." He looked like kicked puppy where he lay.

"No, you did a good job." Loki said with a warm smile. "I thought she didn't have my number?" Loki asked confusedly.

"I managed to give her my phone before Odin took her with him." Thor explained, looking a little pale. "I think I'm going to puke." He warned and just when it came, Tony handed him the special plastic bag that was meant for puking. Loki walked over to the small sink and filled a plastic cup with water that he handed to his brother when he was done.

"I thought the body guard would make sure you were safe." Tony muttered and placed the filled bag in the sink.

"He was busy holding back Odin's guards." Thor explained sadly and was happy to feel Loki's hand in his again. "We need to get mom out of there." Thor said, looking at his brother with pleading eyes.

"She can live in one of the flats at the tower. It's the safest place for her." Tony said and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "But how can we make her leave Odin?" The genius asked the two brothers, feeling happy to see all the hate that usually lingered in Loki's eyes whenever Thor was around was gone. "He won't let her go alone ever again after this." He stated and rubbed his eyes.

Loki felt tired and looked around for a second chair, but when he didn't find one he walked around the bed and was glad to see that his genius knew what he wanted and let him sit down on his lap, a strong arm wrapped around his waist. "That's the thing though, she won't be safe until she is locked up inside the tower. She would have more freedom staying with Odin than staying in fear with us." Loki muttered and leaned his head on Tony's. "She is quiet a stubborn woman as well and maybe doesn't want to leave Odin." He then said and felt the strong hand on his waist stroke his side.

"But now Odin doesn't even want me close to them." Thor said and broke the cup in his strong grip.

"What?" Tony asked and frowned.

"That was the last thing he said to me before he left. _'You are a disgrace and I wish I had a man for a son. Stay away from us!'_ And to be fair, I don't want anything to do with him anymore." Thor said and tossed the cup over to the trash can, but missed it. "But I guess I'm free now." He said and Loki could see the little sparkle of happiness in his brother's eyes.

"I'm proud of you… brother." Loki said with a warm smile and was glad to see Thor's face shine by hearing his brother's words.

"Where are you staying Thor?" Tony asked with a smile.

"I have booked a room at a hotel until tomorrow and then I was supposed to go to New Mexico to be with Jane." Thor explained, feeling how heavy his eyelids were.

"Well, you won't be allowed to fly for a few days, so you can come and stay in one of the free flats at the tower." Tony said with a warm smile.

"You really don't have to." Thor started, but was interrupted.

"I know, but I want to give you the feeling of being safe." Tony said and felt Loki's lips press lightly to his forehead.

There was a small knock on the door and then a nurse peeked in and saw the three men. "Hello, I just wanted to mention that the visiting hours are over." She said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you." Tony said and the door closed again. "I'll ask the nurse out there when you can leave this place." The genius said and motioned for Loki to move so he could get out.

Loki sat down on the chair and watched his boyfriend leave the room. "You think he will come after us?" Loki asked worriedly and looked back at his brother.

"I honestly don't know." Thor answered and sighed. "I think he will be busy for a while because people will know about him hitting me and that won't be good for his reputation." Thor said and couldn't help the small smugness that showed on his face.

"Maybe if I told the world my story now, he would leave us alone." Loki said and looked at his bandaged hand.

"That or he will want to ruin you." Thor said thoughtfully.

* * *

Tony and Loki went home in silence. What happened before they got the call from Frigga was forgotten and they just fell into bed together, Loki in Tony's arms as he fell asleep quickly. The genius, on the other side didn't feel sleep come to him that easily. He couldn't stop worrying about Frigga, being trapped in a hotel room with Odin, not knowing how he reacted to her lying to him. That she had been lying to him for years. He absently made equations on Loki's back as he thought about ways to get Frigga out of there. But Loki had been right about her just being in another cage in the tower, but at least she wouldn't be harmed here. But the genius knew that the only way for it all to stop, is to make Odin loose his place in the government and having no one left to like him, which meant showing the world what he had done to his own family for years. He would get into jail for abuse and who knows, he might have done something else illegal. But all that meant that Loki would have to tell his story and then it hit Tony that they needed proof like pictures over his injuries. Hopefully, Thor would join them and document his bruise that he got and then people would believe Loki's story as well. The staff from the restaurant might help as well.

"Tony, why aren't you sleeping?" Loki mumbled against his chest.

The genius had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that his boyfriend had woken up. "I can't stop thinking." He said and rubbed his tired eyes. Loki moved so he laid his head on the pillow that was meant to be his, but never used it, turning his body so he faced his genius. Tony turned his body as well and looked into emerald pools. They didn't lie far away from each other. In fact, you could only place a book between their heads. Their legs were entangled and Tony's arm went to wrap around Loki's waist.

"What are you thinking of?" Loki asked and reached out his hand and stroked the well-trimmed goatee gently.

The genius relished the gentle touched and closed his eyes for a second, wondering what he should answer the man that had changed his life. "I want Odin to disappear. I don't want to see you that scared ever again and if that means that I have to ruin that monster's career, then I will." Tony told him and opened his eyes again to see glassy eyes look back at him.

Loki moved forward and hid his face in the crock of the genius neck, letting him wrap his arms around him and making him feel safe.

_Hold me, tell me everything's ok_

_Show me there's a way to beat the monster_

_Save me, make it go away_

The song that played in Loki's mind was something he listened to before he met Tony. Was this the man that would save him from the monster? If somebody could, it would be this genius. He was the only one who could. "I love you." He whispered against the man's neck.

"I love you too." Tony answered and tightened his hold on the man. They finally fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arm.

* * *

Thor got out the next day and Loki was there to drive him to the tower and helped him install in the flat Tony had told him he could have. Thor was sitting on the couch, talking to Jane on the phone while Loki was taking his brother's bag to the bedroom when his phone rang.

"Hello." Loki said and placed the bag on the foot of the bed.

_"Loki, this is Steve Rogers, Tony's friend. Tony's been shot." _Loki didn't hear anymore as he fell to the floor with a loud thud. _"Loki… Loki?" _

"Brother, are you alright?" His vision was blurry when he saw his brother's form walk into the bedroom and crouched down next to him.

Tony had been shot. He could be dead. The love of his life might die while he lay here with his weak body. No, he needed to stand up and he needed to go to him. He must be by his side.

* * *

_One hour earlier_

Tony looked through his phone for messages as he walked through the Stark Industries main office, greeting people that greeted him even though he had no idea who they were. He was late, as usual, going to have dinner with his two soldier friends and try to get them to snoop around Odin a little to find something that might not add up. The doors opened for him and he was smiling when he realized that the sun would have almost blinded him if it weren't for the sunglasses he had gotten from Loki on his birthday. He looked around for his friends that had said that they were already there and waiting.

"Stark!" Someone called and when he looked over he saw Rhodey and Steve standing by his car that Happy had brought up front.

He was just about to walk down the stairs to them when the whistling from another car that had been forced to drive on high speed from zero started and a black car with toned windows drive by and Tony just saw the pipe of a gun peek out of a slightly opened window when he heard the gun shot and pain in his lower abdomen spread through his entire body. He fell and landed on top of the stairs, people screaming and hiding from something they didn't know what.

Was this just one of his nightmares? Would the people around him disappear just when he needed them the most? Would pale hands come out of the darkness and drag him to hell? Nothing happened, only screaming, pain and numbness.

"Stark, don't fall asleep. You hear me?" Steve said with a determined voice as he applied pressure to the wound. Somebody picked him up and the pain became worse as they moved down the stairs and was lifted into his own car. "Drive Happy!" Rhodey ordered who sat beside Steve and tried to keep the genius from falling into darkness, into nothingness.

All the genius could think of was raven black hair, emerald eyes, thin smooth lips shaped into a warm smile, marbled skin and he heard a voice. _'I love you'_. Where was he? He could hear him, so he must be close. Was he safe? He needed him to be safe. He needed him. He couldn't die alone. "Loki." Tony managed to say with a hoarse voice.

"We will call him when we get to the hospital." Steve told the genius.

* * *

Thor was not allowed to drive yet, but who were they kidding. He was more suited to drive than his brother right now anyway. He glanced over to the passenger seat where he sat, looking straight forward, but not looking at anything. He was pale, absent, lost, sad, all written in his face. Thor realized that he had never seen his brother so broken before, not even when Odin told him to break up with Fandral… or when he hit him. They parked close to the entrance and Loki was quick on getting out and ran into the emergency room.

"Loki, over here!" A man's voice was heard over all the commotion in the hall. They walked over to two men they had met before, briefly. For once they weren't dressed in uniform, but in leather jackets, shirts and old jeans.

"Where is he? Is he going to be alright? Where was he shot? Who did this…" He was cut off when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"The nurse said that we got here just in time and that he will be fine." Rhodey said calmly. "He is still in surgery." He then said and sat down on the bench he had been sitting on earlier.

"All we saw was a black car that drove by and shot him." Steve then informed the pale man, who got paler. "Loki, are you okay?" He asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Brother, sit down before you pass out again." Thor said and moved him to the bench.

"He has no limits." Loki mumbled and hid his face in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Rhodey looked at the man beside him. "Is he talking about Odin?" He asked and looked up at Thor, who simply nodded sadly.

"Do you have any proof?" Steve asked seriously to the only brother who seemed present.

Thor shook his head. "No, but we waited for something to happen since we all have turned against him more or less." Thor explained.

"Are you here for Tony Stark?" A man with glasses asked the group of men.

* * *

**I feel kind of mean to leave you with a cliffhanger, oh well :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, I left you on a cliffhanger, mean me XD  
Here is the chapter that will cool your nerves ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Is he okay?" Loki asked with red, swollen eyes as he looked up at the doctor.

"Yes, he will be fine and he was lucky that the shooter missed important organs. He is still sleeping from the surgery, but you can see him if you want?" The doctor said with a warm smile.

Loki nodded and got up, but stumbled and fell into his brother's arms. "Brother, maybe you should sit down for a minute." Thor said with concern.

"No, I must be with him." Loki said and tried to push away from Thor.

"I'll lead you to his room." The doctor said and turned around and walked down the hall with the two brothers behind him. The soldiers had told Thor that they would see if they could find some proof of Odin being the brain behind all this. "Two of our own security guards will stand guard until the guy who shot him is in custody." The doctor informed them as they walked down the hall. And as he said, at one door in the corridor, two men stood in uniform, talking, but still had a good eye on everyone that passed the room.

The doctor opened a door to a private room and walked in with the two brothers. Loki gasped from the scene in front of him. Tony hooked up to different kinds of cords and hoses, a machine beeping in time with his heart beats and a bag with blood hang from a crock. He managed to walk up to the bed by himself and took the genius hand. "I'm here, my love." He whispered and sat down on the edge. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and stroked the genius forehead.

"When will he wake up?" Thor asked the doctor, who stood beside him and watched the broken man hold the billionaire's hand.

"In an hour or so. When he does, I would be glad if you press the button, so I can come and check on him." The doctor said and walked over to the door.

"What's your name?" Thor asked before letting the doctor leave.

"Yinsen." The doctor said with a small smile before opening the door and closing it behind him.

Thor sat down on a chair in a corner, letting his brother be alone with his lover for a bit. Loki leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his genius forehead. "I love you." He whispered before sitting up again.

They sat in silence for the hour that the genius was out, sleeping peacefully and his hand still held by Loki. Thor eventually got up and walked up to Loki, who hadn't looked away from his boyfriend once. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll get you a sandwich." He said and walked over to the door.

"I'm not hungry." Loki stated absently, not looking away from Tony.

"I know, but better have it when you finally can eat." His brother answered and left the two alone.

Loki let out a shaky breathe as he made smooth circles on his genius hand, wanting him to know that he wasn't alone, remembering the dream Tony told him about in Malibu. He should have known. He should have expected that Odin had no limits. He beats his own sons for god's sake. Maybe even his wife.

The door opened and a crying Pepper Potts walked in and gasped at what she saw for the second time in her life. She slowly walked over to Loki and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. For the first time in almost an hour, Loki looked away from Tony and looked at the sobbing assistant. Pepper surprisingly gave the tall man a hug, a warm and comforting hug, knowing that he must be more broken then her. Loki, in the end, reciprocated the hug, but still held Tony's hand and he cried even more against her shoulder. After a few minutes Loki pulled away and looked back at Tony, he hadn't moved one bit. Pepper walked over to the sink and grabbed some napkins for them to dry away their tears. "I heard from Steve Rogers, that you expect Odin to be behind this?" She asked and gave a napkin to Loki. He nodded and dried away the tears. "I called a friend that is an agent to help Rogers and Rhodey to investigate." She then told him as she grabbed a chair and placed it on the other side of the bed and sat down. "It was worst the first time." She stated and moved one of the cords that had fallen out of place. Loki looked up at her confusedly. "The last time he had that big car battery attached to him." She said and sighed as she leaned back in the chair. "This time Dr. Yinsen knew that he would be fine." She said more to comfort herself than the man holding her friend's hand. Loki didn't say anything, he just watched his boyfriend sleep slowly. "I think he would feel better if he heard your voice." Pepper stated with a calm voice. Loki looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"But what if he is tired of our relationship?" Loki whispered mostly to himself.

"Nonsense." Pepper said with a stern voice. "He loves you very much and he would take that bullet for you any day." She continued and narrowed her eyes to him. "Wouldn't you?" She asked him.

"Of course I would." Loki almost hissed.

"Good." The woman said and the smile was back. But then the smile faded away when he thought about Loki taking a bullet for her friend. "It's weird though." She started and got Loki's attention. "It would probably be worse for the one that gets to live, to know that the other, the one you loved, has taken a bullet for you and gets to live the rest of their life in sorrow and regret." She said with a sad smile. She knew that Tony would drink himself to death if Loki died, especially if he died protecting him. She didn't know what would happen to Loki, but knew it wouldn't be a pretty picture.

The door opened and Thor was back in the room with two sandwiches and two cups of coffee. "Oh, Mrs. Potts. If I knew you were coming, I would have bought something for you as well." Thor said sadly as he placed everything on a table.

"She can have mine." Loki stated and sighed.

Thor sighed and gave Pepper the sandwich, knowing that his brother won't eat until the genius had woken up. They sat in silence. Pepper and Thor watching Loki look at his boyfriend with hope in his eyes. It had gone an hour now and he was supposed to wake up.

Loki leaned forward and rested his forehead on the billionaire's. "Please, wake up. I need you to wake up." He whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek and landing on Tony's jaw. The genius started to stir a bit and make whimpers. "Sh, love. I'm here and you are safe." Loki said and pulled away a bit so he could stroke his forehead again.

Tony finally opened his eyes a bit, blinded by the light in the ceiling for a bit. "Loki." His voice was hoarse and it sounded like he was in pain. Thor got up and pressed the alarm button, like he was told to do by the doctor.

"Sh, love. Don't talk." Loki said calmly with a small smile on his face.

The hand Loki was holding reciprocated the grip weakly, but it was something. "Kiss me." Tony managed to say with a small smirk. Loki leaned down and softly placed his lips on Tony's and kissed him gently. "I love you." The genius whispered when they parted.

Loki started to cry again, mostly happiness but also for feeling the fear go away. "You could have died." Loki said between sobs.

Tony squeezed his hand, wishing he could move his other hand to dry the tears away from Loki's perfect face, but he couldn't find the strength. "But I didn't. I'm still here." He managed to say before the door opened and the doctor was back.

"I must ask you to step away, Mr. Odinson." Dr. Yinsen said calmly and a warm smile on his face.

Loki reluctantly let go of Tony's hand and stepped away from the bed to give the doctor room to work. He didn't know why, but he walked over to a corner in the room and just stood there, leaning on the wall for support. Thor walked over to him and gave him his coffee mug. "You need something." He said and forced it into his healthy hand.

Yinsen gave the genius a smirk. "I told you that I didn't want to see you here again." He stated with sarcastically and looked at the stitches on Tony's abdomen.

"What can I say? I'm apparently good at pissing people off." Tony responded with equal sarcasm.

"At least it wasn't as bad as last time." Yinsen said and checked Tony's reflexes. "You were lucky and everything seems to be okay. I'll give you some painkillers that will help and I suggest you sleep. You'll be staying here for at least two days." Yinsen stated and wrote something on the board that had hanged on Tony's bed.

"Oh, come on. It's so boring here." Tony said and rolled his eyes.

"I'll have something for you to do while you're here." Pepper said with a smirk.

"I don't think I should work while I'm resting, right doctor?" Tony tried and looked at Yinsen with puppy eyes.

"I don't think we can fool your CEO twice." He answered with a smirk.

Pepper chuckled and stood up from the chair. "No, you can't. Well, I better head back to work. I'll be back tomorrow with stuff for you to do." She said and grabbed her purse that had been by the chair. She gave the man on the bed a kiss on the cheek and a nod to the two brothers in the corner and then left the room.

"Visiting hours is over soon, just so you know." Yinsen pointed out and hanged the clip board back on the bed.

Loki looked up at him with wide eyes, some hint of fear. "Please, doctor. Let me stay with him." He pleaded and didn't notice that he had started to shake.

"He will be safe here, I promise you." Yinsen said calmly, finding Loki's state a little nerving. "Maybe you should sit down and eat something?" He asked and took the cup of coffee away from the man, who was extremely pale again.

"I think he is having another panic attack." Thor said worriedly and tried to hold his brother up.

"Loki." Tony said a bit raspy and tried to sit up to see his lover.

"Oh, no! Lie still or the stitches might break." Yinsen said and pushed the genius down again.

"But, Loki." Tony tried, but was stopped by a hand in front of his face. The doctor looked at the two brothers. The bigger one holding the shaking up the best he could. He made a motion for the big man to bring Loki over to the genius. Thor moved Loki so he sat on the bed and Tony could take his hand. The doctor made the head of the bed move up a bit so Tony was almost sitting up. "Loki… Look at me, babe." Tony said calmly and massaged the hand he was holding the best he could. Loki managed to look into warm, brown eyes and instantly felt his breathing become easier.

"I don't want to leave you here." Loki said between breaths.

The doctor behind him sighed. "I could have an extra bed moved in here that you can sleep on." He said calmly.

"It's for the best. I can't sleep without him anyway." Tony said and looked into glassy, emerald eyes.

"I'll go back to the tower and see if I can call mother." Thor said and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I fixed a new phone for you that should be brought to your flat." Tony said with a smirk. Thor smiled brightly and left the couple alone with the doctor.

A nurse came in with an extra bed and removed some of the cords and hoses, so he was more able to move. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Tony managed to move a little to give more room for Loki to lie down next to him, careful not to touch the stitches. "Do you think it was Odin who ordered the hit?" Tony asked as he made equations on Loki's back.

Loki nuzzled his nose into the crock of his genius neck. "Probably… I'm sorry. I should have known he would do something like this." Loki said with a shaky breath. It had been so close for him to lose pretty much everything he cared for and loved.

"Sh, you couldn't predict it more than I could. It happened and we were lucky that the shooter sucked." Tony said and moved his head to rest closer to Loki's. "Just be happy that we are both fine and don't think about what could have happened." He then said calmly and planted a kiss on Loki's head. He felt the pain killers were kicking in and sleep should come fairly quickly. "Let's sleep, babe." He mumbled and his hand stopped making equation and just lay on Loki's side.

Loki lay there, not being able to fall asleep just yet because of the leftover adrenaline. But it surely was better than being forced home and to sleep alone in their bed. He had to do something. He had enough. Odin had crossed the line and now he is going to lose everything. Loki will make sure of that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Another chapter, yey :D  
A little secret: I'm done writing this story and all the chapters are at my beta reader. So, I was thinking about what I wanted to do after this story. For you who like my earlier story, ****_Around the world, _****I can happily tell you that I'm right now working on a sequel. You will get the name of it at the last chapter of this ff.  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter, a lot of emotions and sex...**

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

As the doctor said, Tony was out in two days. During those two days, Loki had done a lot of work on his book that he had to change a bit because of sudden changes in what to tell. His publicist was a bit nervous of the plot and thought it would be a bit dark, but in the end gave in when she understood that this was a story that the world needed, a dark story that told the truth. Tony worked a bit as well when he understood that Loki needed to work and there was nothing else to do. It sure made Pepper happy. Of course, they still shared those special mornings when they just lay close and woke up together until a nurse came in with breakfast for them. Pepper came over one day and told them that Odin had been brought in for questioning since he is seen as a potential enemy to Tony Stark. But they didn't have enough proof to keep him in custody and he of course denied it all, so they had to let him go. Odin was very quick on wrapping up his work in the US and went back to England with Frigga, not letting the mother say goodbye to either Thor or Loki.

Loki didn't know if he should feel relieved or scared that Odin wasn't in the same country anymore. He could, after all, still send someone to do his dirty work and it would be harder to link him to the incident if he was on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.

Doctor Yinsen had taken the opportunity to check Loki's wounded on the hand and didn't apply new bandages, saying it could use some air and gave a few tips on how to handle a panic attack if he Tony wasn't around.

Tony and Loki stepped into their living room, Loki carrying their suitcase that had been brought to them by Pepper and Tony carrying the tablet and Loki's computer after his boyfriend telling him not to strain the wound.

_'Welcome home, sirs. I'm glad to see your safe return.' _Jarvis greeted them.

Loki gave a small smile as he went to their bedroom to leave the suitcase. "Aw, I've missed you too, Jarvis." Tony said and went straight for the kitchen to get some real coffee, getting better in the hospital sure slowed down the process with fake coffee. He placed the tablet and the computer on the kitchen island and walked over to the coffee maker that was thankfully done.

_'You have 142 missed messages, sir.'_ Jarvis said and brought up a screen on the window in the kitchen, showing a list of people who wanted to speak with him.

"Delete all, if it's important they'll call again." Tony said and looked through the fridge for something to eat.

_'As you wish, sir.' _Jarvis said and the list disappeared.

Loki came into the kitchen and gave a small smile to Tony. He walked over to his computer and started it to check his mail. Tony walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rested his chin on Loki's shoulder. "How's it going with the book? Can I read it?" Tony asked and ghosted his lips over the skin on the neck.

"It's going well and no, not until it's done." Loki said and turned in his arms, giving him a loving kiss. Tony's hand went down to the tall man's ass, squeezing it, earning a gasp from Loki. "Love, you just got out of the hospital." Loki breathed out as Tony went to mark the writer's neck.

"I'm fine… as much as one can be when extremely horny for you." Tony said with a smirk and grinds his hips against Loki's.

Loki grunted pleasantly by the wonderful friction that he wanted more of, but restrained himself. "What about your wound?" Loki tried, but was pressed up against the counter.

"Yinsen said it was fine." Tony said and then shut Loki up with a fierce kiss. "And we haven't done it in the kitchen yet." He murmured against the other's kiss swollen lips as his hand went down to massage Loki's growing erection through his jeans.

"Tony, please." Loki tried to squirm away from his horny boyfriend. When Tony just kept him in place and his hands started to unbuckled his belt, he just couldn't. "Stop!" Loki yelled and managed to get away this time because the genius was shocked. Loki made space between them by walking around the kitchen island and turned his back to the billionaire.

"What? Loki, what is it?" Tony asked a bit frustrated.

"I just can't…" Loki said and dragged a hand through his hair.

Tony took a deep breath. "Why? Have I done something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Loki shook his head. "No… I just…" Loki let out a breath. "I still feel guilty, okay." Loki said annoyingly and turned to his genius.

"Loki… I told you to stop think about it. I'm fine." Tony tried and walked over to Loki.

"Yeah, you are… for now… I have put us in a dangerous situation and it's not fair to you." Tears were streaming down his face again and he really started to wonder if there might be something wrong with his eyes after all the crying. "He will try to kill you again and next time he might, actually, succeed and I will be left alone… I don't know if I could live without you anymore." Loki leaned on the counter and hid his face in his hands. He knew he was rambling and didn't know if the stuff he wanted said was said properly… or said at all.

Tony removed Loki's hands from his face and placed his hands on either side of his boyfriend's face and made him look at him. "Babe, I'm equally scared of losing you. You are as much in the danger zone as I am. I know what you are doing with your book and I am supporting you, but once it's out, he will want revenge." Tony said and felt a few tears escape his eyes as well.

"How do you…" Loki started confusedly.

"You thought I was asleep when you called your publisher. Besides, I have always known you write about us." Tony said and managed a smirk.

"Did you read my book without my consent?" Loki asked angrily.

"No… I just always noticed the way you look at me when you were writing." Tony said and laced his fingers into the black hair. "Back to the subject… I won't let him hurt you and I will try my best to stay away from danger… I can't bear the thought of losing you." Tony said with a shaky voice.

"But…" Loki was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips.

"No, let me speak." Tony demanded and continued. "We have come so far and been through too much to go separate ways just because your old man can't handle our love. We need to fight him and show the world what a monster he really is." The genius continued and stroked his boyfriend's sharp cheekbone.

"But, what if you lost everything… Your company and your friends… Just because of me." Loki said when the finger on his lips was removed.

"I will lose everything if I can't have you." Tony answered him truthfully. Telling Loki this was a big step for the billionaire, but it was true. He didn't care if he lost his company, okay, it would upset him to lose his friends, but that also depended on how he lost them. If they left him for not being true friends then screw them. But if he lost Loki, he would be right back to when he thought he had lost him the first time when the media made a lie about him cheating, locked up in the lab and drink until he died. But, he would not lose Loki or his friends, no, he would fight and protect because he was not losing the one who he can't live without.

"Tony…" Loki breathed out and one of his hands went up to hold one the genius hands that was on his face.

"Please, kiss me before I'm having a break down." Tony demanded and pressed his body against Loki's.

Loki leaned down and gave his boyfriend the most passionate, loving, heated kiss he could manage. His hands going up the genius back and pulled him even closer if possible. A tongue made its way into Loki's mouth and he didn't turn it away, he welcomed it with pleasure and he showed his pleasure with a moan. The tears that had lingered on their cheeks mixed together as they kissed. When they had to part for breathe, they stayed close by leaning their foreheads on each other. "You said we have never done it in the kitchen." Loki said a bit breathless. "Let's change that." He purred and his hands stroked over the broad chest.

"Oh, babe. You really know how to get me going." Tony said and started to pull on the t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing. Loki took it off and Tony pulled his off as well, hands feeling the new exposed skin, skin they knew so well and yet never got bored of touching. Their lips locked again in a feverish kiss. Tony moved Loki away from the counter and pressed his back against the kitchen island instead. It had been days since they had sex and it started to show in how they moved quicker then they usually did and were fully erect so fast.

"No foreplay, just take me now." Loki demanded and started to work on Tony's pants.

Tony's own hands went down to Loki's jeans. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Tony grunted as he pulled down Loki's pants, turned him around and watched Loki bend down to half lay on the island. Tony pulled down his own pants as well before he put three of his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva before massaging his lover's entrance with one of the fingers. He pushed one in and heard Loki gasp and claw on the marble island. The genius leaned forward, moving his finger in and out, laying butterfly kisses on his boyfriend's back, his other free hand stroking moving to stroke Loki's erection slowly. His boyfriend groaned and moved his hips, wanting more of the finger and the stroking, so Tony applied another finger and started to scissor him. Then the final third was in Loki and it wasn't long until Tony could fill his boyfriend up with himself. He pulled out his fingers and released Loki's cock as he lined himself up behind him. He pressed in slowly, gripping Loki's hips to keep him steady, both moaning in unison as they connected to one another. Tony moved slowly at first, relishing the heat and the tightness around his cock and the gasps and moans that came from Loki, who tried to grip something to hold on to, but found nothing.

"Harder." Loki said and pushed himself up slightly and just hanged his head down. Tony complied and started to thrust into him faster and with experience, he hit the special spot inside of Loki, causing him to scream and threw his head back.

Tony wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and pressed his hand on the middle of the lean, muscled chest and made him lean up to him, his back pressed against his chest. "I love you." He whispered and gave Loki a sloppy, yet loving kiss.

"I love you too. Now, fuck me." Loki demanded and leaned down again on the island, braising himself for the pleasure that was to come. Tony punched into him in an erratic pace, but it was not unwelcomed as Loki screamed of pleasure. Then an explosion went through Loki's body, seeing stars as he came hard on the island's wall. His body going limp and he lay down on the island and felt Tony do a few more thrusts and then his cum filled him inside, releasing another moan from his parted lips and he heard the genius moan his name as he leaned down on top of him, retaking his breath. After a few minutes of feeling their body going through bliss of the orgasm and then go back to normal, Tony pulled out of Loki and went over to the counter to get napkins for them to clean themselves up. They pulled up their pants and walked over to the couches and just lay down, wrapped in each other's arms, coffee and mails completely forgotten to the two men. Loki rested his face on the broad chest as Tony carded his fingers through the raven black hair that he loved so much, one of his most favorite activities on this planet. One of Loki's hands was on the genius chest, right on the reactor, loving to feel its life under his finger, reassuring him that the love of his life was alive.

"Isn't your birthday coming up?" Tony asked and looked down at Loki, who had closed his eyes. Loki only nodded as respond, on the edge of falling asleep on his genius. "Do you want a party?" Tony asked him with a smirk, knowing what he could pull off for his boyfriend.

"No." Loki whispered and opened his eyes. He looked up at his genius with a smile. "I want you to take me out on an all-day date." He said with a loving smile. "Just you and me." He whispered and pulled himself up so he could kiss his genius softly.

"Mm… That is something I could manage." Tony answered and gave Loki another kiss. The genius was going to set to work on planning the perfect date for Loki. He needed that, they needed it. After all these days of drama, they needed some time alone, time to feel like a normal couple on a wonderful date. Of course, it wouldn't be a normal date. Tony was going to make it spectacular and expensive, just for his Loki.

"You are already planning aren't you?" Loki asked with a smirk and slid a finger over the genius lips.

"Of course I am." Tony said and took the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. The genius could see Loki's pupils dilate and fill with lust once again. "Can you recall another place in this penthouse we haven't done it yet?" Tony asked and his other hand slowly stroked his hand over the naked back.

"Hm, we haven't done it in your closet yet." Loki purred and ghosted his lips over the man's neck.

"And I have always thought that the futon in there would be perfect." The genius answered and got up to lead his lover to the closet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi!  
So, I was thinking that it has been a lot of drama, so let's give the guys a break and be all romantic and stuff. Kind of perfect because some of you probably have Valentine's day today and I had it yesterday.  
Anyway, this is kind of part one of Loki's birthday and I don't know when you'll get the next part/chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

Tony was proud that he managed to wake up before Loki this morning. The day had been planned for three weeks and it needed to be performed perfectly, for Loki. He managed to untangle himself from his boyfriend, who was still sleeping peacefully, put on a pair of sweatpants and walk silently to the elevator to get the English breakfast he had ordered for this morning. The tray, specially designed to be on a bed stood in the middle of the elevator floor with a note that said 'For Mr. Stark only'. He examined the tray to find everything he ordered, scrambled eggs, bacon, mozzarella, tomatoes, toasts and small sausages was on the two plates with silver ware wrapped in napkins, two empty cups ready to be filled with either coffee, or in Loki's case, tea and a really red, big rose was placed in the middle of the two plates. The genius smiled, picked the tray up and walked with it to the kitchen to fill the mugs. Once everything was settled and the clock hit 9.00 am, the genius walked into their bedroom again, his boyfriend laid on his back, the cover wrapped around his waist, exposing his long limps and exquisite torso, lips slightly parted and hair displayed on the white pillow. "Good morning, birthday boy." Tony said gently, but loud enough to see Loki wake up slowly and greet him with a smile.

"I think we both can agree on that I'm not a boy." Loki said with a smirk as he sat up and leaned on the head board.

"I know, but birthday man sounds kind of weird." Tony said and placed the tray over Loki's lap, and sat down beside him and gave the man a loving kiss. "Happy birthday." The genius whispered against the smooth, smiling lips.

Loki gave him another kiss and then looked at the tray in front of him. "An English breakfast." He stated with a smile. He hadn't had a real English breakfast since he moved from England and he didn't realize until now that he had missed it. They ate the delicious food and Tony fed Loki with one of the small sausages and gave each other small kisses like the cute couple they are. "So, may I know how this day is going to play out?" Loki asked with a cute smile.

Tony chuckled and leaned forward so his lips almost touched Loki's. "No." He said and closed the gap, giving him a lot more passionate and heated kiss. Tony broke the kiss to take the tray with empty plates and empty cups on the floor beside the bed and returned with his cocky smirk. "Now, birthday sex." He said seductively climbed on top of Loki's lap. Loki's arms went around his shoulders and they continued the deep kiss, Tony's hand going up and down Loki's lean chest, teasing the nipples with small pinches, earning gasps and moans from the birthday boy. The billionaire moves his lips down to his boyfriend's neck, his collarbone, his chest, stayed a while at one nipple, making it had and pink before placing butterfly kisses on the muscled stomach and sliding his tongue just above the edge of the boxers. The genius hands took a grip of the boxers and pulled them down, a slowly hard erection released and wanted more. Loki watched his genius with curiosity and lust as Tony kissed the head and moving his tongue in circles round the head, watching Loki drop his head back on the board, eyes closed and parted lips letting out moans and gasps.

Tony had been training for this for a week on ice cream and Pepper by his side, telling him the special spots that usually made the guys she gave blowjobs to go crazy. But, Loki didn't need to know that information. Tony did, though, make a mental note to send flowers to his dear friend because she was right, the man he loved was going crazy with the magic he was doing on him. Of course, Tony couldn't deep throat him, but he did take in as much as he could and his hand held the rest of the hardening cock. "Oh, yes… Tony." Loki breathed out, one of his hands was in the thick, brown hair he loved to grip and the other clutched to the sheet, feeling the warm in his stomach appear and telling him that he was close. Tony kept going, speeding up the process to let his lover come and he was ready to take it all, he wanted it all. Finally, he heard Loki let out a loud moan and the grip in his hair tightened a bit too much, but he was to focus in swallowing every drop that came out, stroking him through his climax. The genius let go of his cock and climbed back up and kissed the blissful boyfriend, who loved the taste of himself on Tony's tongue. "When did you…" Loki asked confusedly, but got another deep kiss from the genius.

"Later… Now, I want you to top." Tony said and moved his lips to Loki's neck.

Loki swallowed, feeling his throat was suddenly dry. "You know I have no problem with bottoming." He said with a shaky breath, feeling his cock hardening already.

"I know, but I want to feel what you feel when I take you… I want to feel all of you." Tony purred and he moved to the nightstand and pulled out their bottle of lube. When he moved back to his place on Loki's lap he was flipped to lie on his back and then turned to his side. Loki lay behind him, one arm wrapped around his waist and the hand pressed on his chest as he kissed the genius neck. "Just… be gentle." Tony gasped out and handed Loki the bottle.

Loki coated three fingers with the liquid and placed the bottle behind him as he moved his hand down to the genius entrance and started to massage the ring slowly, hearing the billionaire moan by the new pleasantries. Suddenly, the finger pressed inside of the genius and he could help the whimper that escaped his lips. "Relax." Loki whispered calmly, not moving the finger until he felt the muscles around it soften. He heard the genius take deep breathes and then felt the muscles relax and he started to move the finger in and out slowly, hearing moans from his lover, making him harder by the sounds that were like music to his ears. Eventually, he applied the second finger and held them still for Tony to adjust for the other's intrusion before scissoring his entrance while still kissing his man lovingly and reassuringly. Then the third finger was pressed in as well and this time Loki didn't wait, Tony was practically pressing against his hand, wanting more.

"Please, Loki… I want more." Tony gasped out and his hand going down to his neglected cock and stroked it slowly.

"And more you shall get." Loki purred as he removed his fingers, grabbed the bottle of lube from behind him and coated his now rock hard member before lining up close behind Tony, pulled up one of Tony's legs so it pressed on the billionaire's chest and made him hold it as he slowly and gently pressed into the genius. They both groaned and Tony let out a small whimper, clutching to the leg he was holding up. Loki was big and extremely hard inside him, but it felt so wonderful, he felt so full and close to Loki in a way he hadn't felt before, completely in submission, which he was not used to.

Loki's arm went around the genius and entwined his fingers into the hand that was holding the leg up, waiting for the sign to move and while waiting he whispered sweet nothings into his genius ear. "Move." Tony breathed out and wriggled his hips a little to confirm that he wanted more, he needed more. Loki started slowly by rolling his hips, making the thrust small, but deep and managed to hit the genius bundle of nerves.

Tony made a load moan and the grip on his lover's hand tightened as he saw stars. Now he could definitely understand why Loki liked to bottom. The cheer pleasure that came from the g-spot he had only heard about that he had was better than he imagine. Loki started to thrust in and out of him slowly, making him feel his cock move inside him, hearing Loki moan in his ear. "Faster." Tony demanded. He wanted to come, he wanted to come so bad and he wanted feel Loki explode inside of him. Loki moved faster, his moans becoming louder and he tried to suppress them by biting down into Tony's shoulder, making him groan. "Oh, god… I'm coming… Loki." Tony moaned and his other hand started to stroke himself again, but faster and, in the end, he felt himself explode by the amount of pleasure and he came hard on the sheets, his mouth repeating his lover's name until they faded away into silence. Loki did a few more thrusts and the genius felt something cover his inner walls and actually like the feeling, that and hearing his lover moan how much he loved him into his ear. They laid there panting for a while, Loki slipped out of Tony and the genius let go of his leg and stretched it out before letting it fall down on the bed. Loki still had his arm around his genius and his hand still entwined with his. "I love you." Tony managed to say in his bliss.

Loki managed to press himself closer to his genius and lay small kisses around the bite mark he managed to make. "I love you too. Are you feeling okay?" Loki asked a bit worried, not knowing if he was too hard in the end.

Tony rolled over so he was facing him and kissed him deeply. "I feel fantastic." He whispered against Loki's lips. "Now, let's have a shower and then we are going out." Tony said and got up maybe a bit too quick. He whimpered a bit and fell back on the bed and immediately fell Loki's hand on his shoulders as he sat up behind him. "Is it true that a warm shower helps?" Tony asked and felt that one of the hands went from his shoulder and down to his lower back and started to massage him.

"Only a little, but you will be able to walk." Loki said with a smirk and kissed his cheek. Loki got up and took Tony's hand and led him slowly into the bathroom.

* * *

"Tony, where are we going?" Loki asked curiously as he walked up the stairs to the private yet. The genius walked behind him and carrying a bag that he had made him pack, the only clue he got was that it would be warm. They had a nice lunch on the balcony at the tower and then left at 2 pm.

"Well, let's say that we will change transport in Malibu." Tony answered with a smirk as he gave the smiling flight attendant. Loki gave him a cute face as his eyebrows drew together and the genius kissed him lightly before leading him inside the plane.

They landed 15.30 and Happy stood waiting for them with a black limo. Loki looked at Tony and chuckled. "Isn't this too much?" He asked with a grin, couldn't hide the happiness of the thought that Tony did all this for him.

"Nothing is too much for me or you." He answered and took Loki's hand as they walked down the stairs to the car. The flight attendant gave the bag to Happy, who put it in the trunk before going to start the limo.

Loki thought they were going to the mansion, but Happy stopped at the docks and that just raised more question marks then before. The genius got out and got the suitcase from Happy and gave him a warm smile before turning back to Loki, who stood and looked at all the expensive yachts. "So, which one is ours?" Loki asked and immediately saw the biggest yacht of them all with big letters saying 'STARK' on the side. "Don't answer that." He quickly said and earned another cocky smirk. "This is the date? Going on a boat ride?" He asked and tried to sound unimpressed, when his stomach actually fluttered.

"Sort of, but we are not there yet so don't be all picky yet." Tony said and dragged Loki over to the boat, leaving Happy to drive away.

"Wait, who is driving it?" Loki asked when he saw the limo leave.

Tony gave him a huge grin when he stopped beside the boat and motioned for Loki to get on. "I am, of course." He said proudly and made a dramatic bow as his boyfriend climbed onboard. "You go and explore while I get this baby going." Tony said and gave Loki the suitcase and a quick soft kiss before walking over to some stairs.

Loki gave out a small chuckle and walked the other way of the deck and stopped by some glass doors. He walked inside and figured it was a communal area because of the couches, the bar and flat screen on the wall. Over at one table were some personal pictures, but one caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Tony kissing at the aquarium, taken by the paparazzi. Another picture was only on him. He was sitting on the balcony couch with his computer in his lap, so focused that he hadn't noticed Tony taking this picture, but it didn't look like it was really something he snapped quickly. The focus was perfect and it wasn't far away, just a few feet away. In the corner of the picture was a text that read '_My extremely sexy writer'_. Loki chuckled and looked at other pictures that paparazzi had taken of them and apparently was good enough to frame. The boat started and just a few minutes later it moved out of it parking space. Loki noticed another set of door, these was not of glass though, but of nice glancing wood. He walked over and opened them revealing a stunning bedroom with a king-size bed, a closet and on a wall hang another TV, it was not going to be used during this trip that's for sure. He placed the suitcase by the closet and opened it, changed into a pair of black shorts and a green tank top, the jeans and the shirt was a bit too hot to have under heating sun. He walked around for a bit more, finding a nice, classy bathroom and the small, yet good enough kitchen and then he walked up the stairs to where his boyfriend was. The genius had found the sun hot as well and now stood in only jeans. Loki walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his chin on Tony's shoulder, feeling the wind go through his hair, making the sun more pleasant.

"You look very sexy, captain." Loki purred into the genius ear.

Tony chuckled. "Control yourself, I'm driving here." He said sarcastically with a smirk and leaned his head on his boyfriend's.

Loki watched the sea unfold in front of them. It was endless and beautifully blue. It felt like they were escaping the world together, escaping Odin, the paparazzi and the clingy girls that still thought that Tony could be turned. He felt free, free to do whatever he wanted and all he wanted was his genius. His arms tightened around Tony's waist and he nuzzled his nose into the thick hair that smelled of expensive shampoo.

"What are you thinking?" Tony asked a bit confusedly.

"I am just so happy." Loki whispered into his ear and his hands caressed the bare skin on the genius chest.

Tony smiled and turned his head so he could kiss Loki lovingly. "What do you think of the boat?" He asked and let one hand release the rudder and grabbed one of Loki's hands, entwined his fingers with his and then replaced the hand on the steering wheel and then did the same with the other hand so both of them were technically driving the yacht.

"I love it." Loki answered him and he felt that he could melt right on the spot by all the romantic air around them. Holding hands and steering the boat together, his boyfriend taking him on this fancy yacht to some unknown location that probably were going to be something fantastic and everything so far has been so good that he was already content with this day that Tony didn't need to do more. But of course, he won't know that.

"You see the island over there?" Tony asked lifted one of his hands, Loki's hand following and pointed at something green in the horizon. "I bought that island a few days ago." Tony said with a smirk. "For you." The last was sad a bit low, but Loki heard him.

"You did what?" Loki exclaimed and looked at Tony with wide eyes.

"I was thinking it could be called LoIsland." Tony said with a big grin. When he noticed the way Loki looked at him he laughed. "Oh, come on. Did I bring it or did I bring it, I think I brought it." He said with a cocky smirk.

"You bought me an island?" Loki let go of Tony's hands and walked so he was almost in front of him, the rudder between them.

"You don't have a billionaire for a boyfriend for nothing. And maybe I should have said that it is our Island, but I still want to call it LoIsland." Tony said and saw the Island become bigger as they came closer to it.

"I gave you sunglasses as a birthday present and you give me an island." Loki said and dragged a hand through his now messy hair.

"It wasn't just a pair of sunglasses, they were the latest and they were engraved." Tony pointed out, a bit sad that the sunglasses had broken when he got shot and fell. He was going to have them fixed when they got back.

"They were still just sunglasses, nothing compared to an island." Loki said and waved a hand at the approaching island.

"They were not just sunglasses to me." Tony said with a sad voice. He turned the boat so that they weren't going straight forward the island, going around it and then drove the boat into a lagoon and then stopped the boat in the middle of it. "You can't say that this doesn't look beautiful." Tony said and made a twirl with his hands out stretched. He stopped facing his boyfriend, who still stood there and looked at him like he was insane. "Oh, come on, babe." Tony said and walked up to him. "Take it." He whispered and took Loki's hands again, entwining their fingers.

"You are crazy." Loki stated, released his boyfriend's hands and wrapped his arms around his shoulder, giving him a deep kiss. Their tongues dancing together, the dance was the same, but to them it was unique, beautiful, romantic, wonderful and… so them. If someone could have a signature kiss, this would be theirs.

They parted, panting, foreheads leaning on each other's. "But you still love me." Tony stated with a smirk.

Loki chuckled. "Yes, I do." He said and kissed him again.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sooooo sorry for the long time that has past since the last update. But here you go and my betareader hopes she will be done with another chapter on Wednesday. **

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

"Let's go for a swim, I'm dying in this sun." The genius said after parting from the second breathtaking kiss. Loki chuckled and nodded, he was led to the back of the boat where there was a metal ladder down into the see through water and a beautiful almost turquoise color covering the sea, making almost look like a magic island around them with all the green trees and the big mountains surrounding them. Tony pulled off his jeans and dived into the water. When he came up to the surface, he pulled his wet hair back and looked at Loki with a childish grin. "Well, come on." He exclaimed and swam around for a bit.

Loki chuckled and took of his clothes until he was to only in boxers before diving in, a lot more gracefully then Tony. He swam under the water over to Tony and came up right in front of him and gave him a salty, deep kiss, his black wet hair stuck to his cheeks. When they parted Tony managed to pull it back without sinking and then swam around with Loki for a while, staying close to the boat. Eventually they got tired and went to the front of the boat and lay down to dry in the sun. Tony turned to lie on his stomach and looked over at the very nice beach with white sand. "I planned on building a highly modern cabin over there, so we can have the opening of the lagoon as the view." He said and looked at Loki, who had turned to lie on his stomach as well to see what Tony was pointing at.

Loki moved closer to Tony so their shoulders touched. "It will be perfect." He purred and got a loving kiss from his boyfriend. They lay there for a while, feeling the warmth from the summer sun wash over their now dried bodies.

Tony got up and looked down at his boyfriend, who was still letting the sun wash its warmth over his body, looking absolutely magnificent. He leaned down and gave him another loving kiss, he could never get enough of those small kisses and sometimes it was all he needed. "I'm going to prepare dinner." He whispered against Loki's lips.

Loki's eyes opened, but squinted in the sun. "You can't cook?" He stated with his eyebrows drawn together.

"I'm been taking classes with Pepper." The genius said with a smirk and then left his hot boyfriend on the deck and walked inside.

Loki lay there for another 15 minutes until he decided that he couldn't go in just boxers to dinner, so he went inside for a shower to get the salt away and to put on something a bit fancier. It ended up with wearing a pair of beige shorts and a white shirt, sleeves pulled up to the elbows and just blew-dried his hair and letting it live its own life for this time. When he was satisfied he walked out on the deck again and noticed that the table that was at the front with lounge couches surrounding it was now prepared for dinner for two with silverware, two wine glasses filled with white wine and a candle was lit. The sun was setting and caused beautiful colours to light the sky around them. It was all perfect, it was romantic overload. It was definitely going into his book, a good thing he brought the laptop with him.

"Oh, great you're done." Tony said and came out with two plates and the smell gave Loki a déjà vu moment, Pasta Carbonara. The genius had apparently time to shower and change as well when Loki still lay on the deck, wearing a pair of jeans shorts and his finest band t-shirt, AC/DC, his hair was as Loki's, a bit messy, but Loki loved it. The billionaire placed the plates on the table and motioned for Loki to sit down. "Now, I believe I get the highest score in romance." Tony said with a cocky smirk as he sat down opposite of Loki.

Loki chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you do." He answered and looked at the delicious food in front of him.

"Remember that this is the only dish I can make and that it probably won't be as good as our first date." Tony said with a shy smile.

Loki hesitantly took a bite, knowing that they were far away from the nearest hospital in case of food poisoning. But, to his surprise, it was as delicious as it looked like and gave Tony a big smile. "It's perfect." He said and took another bite. The genius gave him a huge proud grin and ate his as well. They talked about everything, except about the drama that had happened a few weeks ago, both wanting to forget, be happy and remember why they fell in love in the first place. "Do you still have contact with Mr. Hunt?" Loki asked with wicked smirk as he took his last bite from his pasta. Tony gave him a confused look and thought for a second who Loki was talking about. "The old, fat man who we met at the Phantom of the opera." Loki clarified and rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his wine.

"Oh, right, that dude. No, but he and the other guy tried to end their cooperation with my company, apparently, their real boss wasn't so happy about that and send them to early retirement." Tony told him with a cocky smirk, earning a laugh from Loki. The genius reached out his hand on the middle of the table and Loki was quick on meeting it halfway and made small circles on his hand. "Do you regret anything?" Tony suddenly asked and looked at their hands.

Loki gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, love?" He asked and tightened his grip on the hand.

"I don't know… would you have wanted it to go slower or do you regret start dating me in the first place." Tony said and let his free hand go through his hair.

Loki got up and sat down beside Tony, cupping his cheek and looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't regret anything… I love you and you know that." Loki said truthfully and rested his forehead against the genius's.

"I love you too." Tony said and leaned in for a loving kiss. The sky around them was now a dark blue and white spots that were stars covered the sky and a big full moon lightening up the sea. "Do you want to dance?" The genius asked with a grin. Loki chuckled and nodded, letting the genius get up and walk inside. He sat there alone for a few minutes, looking out over the black sea and his arms crossed over his chest and took in the fresh air. Music filled the air around him, Angel with Broken door, one of Loki's favourites. Tony came out and took Loki's hand, his other hand placed on the back of his boyfriend's lower back and Loki placed his other free hand on the genius shoulder, leaning their foreheads on each other as they sway to the music. The chorus came and Tony decided to sing along.

_Cause you are my angel, you saved me from danger _

_With you I'm no stranger, I won't suffer anymore_

_Cause you are my angel, you saved me from danger_

_With you I'm no stranger, I won't suffer anymore_

Loki smiled, he loved hearing Tony's singing voice and he could listen to it for hours. They sway around for a bit, enjoying moving to the music with the other. "How long have we been together?" Tony asked as he moved his forehead to lean on Loki's shoulder, taking in the smell of coconut.

"I think it's over three months now." Loki answered and leaned his head on the genius.

"It feels like I known you for longer." The genius stated and Loki knew that he was smirking against his shoulder.

"Well, we only count from when you asked me to have coffee with you, which wasn't really a real date. But, if we include the party we really met it would be almost four month now." Loki said and chuckled.

"That is not a long time, but maybe it feels like it because of everything we have been through." The genius said and made circles on the other's lower spine, still swaying to the music.

"Yeah, maybe." Loki answered, thinking of all the drama that had happened.

"You said that you couldn't live without me, right?" Tony then asked and pulled away slightly to look into emerald eyes.

"Yes, and you can't live without me." Loki stated, not really sure where this is going.

"I don't want you to freak out or anything, this is not really a proposal to marriage because your right, we only been together for almost four months and it's kind of huge that we have moved in together, but..." Tony let go of Loki and walked back inside and just a minute later he was back with a small satin box. He gave it to Loki, making sure not to get on a knee because then it would really be a proposal. Loki opened the box and saw a golden ring with an engraved text that said '_Until we are ready_'. The ring looked like the ring from Lord of the rings, one of Loki's most favourite movies.

"Ready for what?" Loki asked, a tear escaping his eye, but the genius caught it with his thumb.

"For more than just a promise ring." He answered him and took the ring out, holding it so all Loki had to do was to slip his finger inside. His boyfriend slowly let the ring fall into place on his right ring finger so that it wouldn't be an engagement ring. "I want you to know that I don't want anyone else but you." Tony whispered and let a finger slid over the golden ring.

* * *

_Pepper stood by the stove with Tony, teaching him how to cook pasta. "I can't believe you are actually willing to learn how to cook." She said with a giggle. _

_"Yeah, well, I love him and I want it all to be special." Tony told her and looked through the receipt for the Carbonara sauce. _

_"It wouldn't surprise me if this was actually the guy you would marry." She stated and sat down on a high chair by the kitchen island. _

_"One day, maybe." Tony said with warm smile. "I do know that if I'm going to marry someone, it will be him." Tony said and walked over to the fridge to get the bacon out. _

_"You know, you could like hint that you want to marry him someday." Pepper said with a cute, wicked smile. _

_"We have only been together for three months, I'm not going to propose to him yet." Tony stated and placed the bacon on the counter. _

_"No, I didn't mean that. Haven't you heard of a promise ring?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"You mean those rings that poor people give to their lover to show that one day they will get married?" Tony asked with a smirk. _

_"Yeah, but they aren't just for poor people anymore you know. You could totally do it for Loki." She said with a huge smile. _

_The genius sighed. "I don't know. What if he freaks out? He was pretty hesitant when I asked him to move in." Tony said with a frown. _

_"Dose he still look hesitant now?" She asked him with raised eyebrows._

_"No." The genius said and rubbed his eyes. _

_"So, get a ring and ask him. Be clear that it is just a promise ring. He will love it." She said determinedly. A nasty sound, almost sounding like an angry cat was heard behind the genius and when he looked back it was the boiling water that were coming up. _

_"Dammit."_

* * *

Loki looked at the ring that fit perfectly on his finger and read the inscription five times before he wrapped his arms around his genius shoulders and kissed him deeply. "I love it." He whispered after they parted a bit breathless, his hands travelling from his genius shoulders, down his chest and then in under the t-shirt, feeling the abdomen muscles under his fingertips. He leaned closer again, his lips ghosting over Tony's neck. "Make love to me." He purred and planted small, soft kisses on his neck, hearing him gasp.

Tony took Loki's hands and led him inside to the bedroom. Tony and Loki's lips connected as they staggered over to the bed, being used for the first time. Clothes flew everywhere and when Loki fell onto the bed, he was completely naked and he looked up to see his naked and hot boyfriend. Tony placed a knee between Loki's legs and leaned down to start planting openmouthed kisses from his bellybutton, in a straight line up to his neck and then connect his lips with Loki's, engaging in their signature kiss with a lot more passion. "Take me now." Loki purred, his hand stroking the other's erection slowly, causing him to moan loudly. Tony got up from the bed and walked over to their suitcase, taking out the lube and when he turned back he noticed that Loki had crawled up on the bed and smiled at him lovingly. "You like what you're see?" Loki purred and put a hand behind his head.

"Oh, you know I do." Tony answered him and he got down beside Loki, kissing him one more time before coating his fingers with the lube. He pressed easily a finger inside of Loki easily and started to move it in and out, earning moans to be slipped into his mouth as he kept on kissing him. Another finger was slipped inside and then the third. Tony lined himself between Loki's legs and pushed himself inside, groaning against his boyfriend's shoulder, feeling arms wrap around his torso and long legs wrap around his waist, pushing lightly, urging him to move. He did move, slowly, deeply, rolling his hips, making Loki moan out loud as Tony hit his prostate and rubbed it for a bit before moving away just a few centimeter to then do the same thing over and over again.

"Yes… Aaa… Kiss me." Loki demanded and got another signature kiss from his lover until the genius propped himself up a bit to make faster thrusts, skin hitting skin and the feeling of the nicely rocking boat. Loki's nails digging into the skin on Tony's back, right where the tattoo was and scraping down to his lower spine, pushing him, urging him to go faster as one hand moved to his own member and stroked in time with the genius thrusts. Tony came first, leaning his forehead on Loki's, groaning as he rode out his orgasm into Loki, hearing Loki scream his name as he came over his abdomen. They stayed like that for a while. Loki could feel Tony's cock softening inside him, the smell of sex and a hint of Tony's cologne made him a bit dozy. Tony pulled out and rolled off Loki to lie down beside him. A box with napkins was conveniently standing on the nightstand closest to Loki and he reached over to get on to clean himself up before rolling over and curl up closer to his genius.

"So, is this your best birthday ever?" Tony asked with a smirk, eyes closed and his hand lazily playing with Loki's silken hair.

"I believe it is." Loki answered and planted a soft kiss on his genius chest before settling down and closing his eyes as well. "Thank you." He whispered and let the slow rocking of the boat lull them both to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it took some time, but I have all the chapters now so it will hopefully be updated dayly. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Loki was the first to wake up that morning, still curled up to his genius, feeling the boat rock in time with the water. He looked at the view the big windows displayed, the beach where Tony was going to build a cabin for them, their getaway cabin, where they could escape the world together. He sighed in contentment, planting a soft kiss to Tony's chest before carefully getting up and sneaks into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came back into the bedroom, his boyfriend had turned onto his side and still sleeping peacefully. Loki only put on a pair of shorts, thinking he could get some more colour after breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and sighed by the mess Tony had managed to create while doing their dinner. Even though it was annoying that he had to clean it up, he couldn't help but smile at the picture of seeing Tony creating the mess. He placed the dish in the small dishwasher and cleaned the pots that had been used. He also walked outside and took in the dishes from last night. When he was done, he put on the coffee maker, knowing his genius would want it when he wakes up and then made a sandwich to himself before going out on the deck again, pulling out his phone from him pocket. He hadn't looked at it since yesterday morning and made a frown when he saw 20 messages and 10 missed called, most from Thor and some from his publicist. He opened the first one from Thor to read what he wanted from the beginning before feeling worried for his little brother.

_Could we have dinner? I have big news for you. _

_-Thor._

Loki sighed and replied a quick answer on where they were and why he hadn't answered. Also telling him that he would get back to him on the dinner thing after Tony woke up. The publicist was only asked for a meeting and at least 5 whole chapters from his book. Loki lay down on the front of the boat, loving the feeling of the sun showering over his body and the pleasant noise from the water making small splashes from smacking the boat. He heard the doors opened and smirked to himself, knowing that Tony would love the view.

"It is extremely hard for me to not go over there and fucking you senseless." The genius stated.

Loki propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his genius, watching him with hungry eyes. He smirked and tilted his head a bit. "What's stopping you?" He purred to Tony. He immediately had a billionaire over him, kissing him deeply and one of Loki's hands went to massage Tony's growing erection through the shorts he had on.

* * *

After having their little enjoyment on the front of the boat, outdoor sex didn't happen that often for the couple, but this lagoon sure made it possible and even better, they got inside to take another shower, dressed in shorts and shirts, cleaned the boat and then reluctantly left the lagoon, promising that next time they got back there, there would be a nice cabin waiting for them. Loki asked about the dinner and Tony simply shrugged his shoulder, telling him that he could decide for him. Loki rolled his eyes and typed into a message that they could have dinner to Thor.

Loki got up behind his genius, who was driving the boat. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, the wind blowing through their hair. "I love you." He whispered into his billionaire's ear.

The genius smiled, released one hand from the rudder and took Loki's hand that had the ring on it and took it up to his lips, kissing every knuckle and then the ring. "I love you too." Tony said softly, holding the hand against his chest. Loki closed his eyes, letting his mind go blank as the wind washed over them, making the heat from the sun feel more pleasant, feeling his boyfriend breathe calmly and smell of expensive cologne and shampoo. "Hey, look." Tony said calmly, but a hint of excitement was heard. Loki opened his eyes and immediately saw what the genius wanted him to see. Dolphins swam along the boat, jumping playfully and cruising on the waves.

For a minute, Loki forgot that they were going home, back to the home where people could find them and make their life harder than it should be. "Do we have to go back?" He murmured into Tony's ear.

The genius sighed and nodded. "I wished that every day was as easy as yesterday, but we have a life to go back to." Tony answered and leaned his head on Loki's.

"Fine." Loki muttered and nuzzled his nose into the thick, brown hair.

* * *

Happy opened the car door for the couple, who got out hand in hand, wearing suits and shirts, but no tie since it was only a dinner with Thor and apparently his lady Jane. Tony and Loki walked into the restaurant and were met by a smiling headwaiter. "Mr. Stark, welcome. I'll show you to your table." The woman said and gave Loki a polite nod. "The rest of your party is already here." She added and walked into the dining room.

"Are we always late or is it them that is early?" Loki asked and felt the genius hand move from his and stop on his lower back.  
"Could be because we had a really good make out and lost track of time." Tony said with a cocky smirk.

"Is it my fault that I was only buttoning my shirt when you walked into the closest?" Loki said with a wicked smirk and earned a squeeze on his butt, causing him to jump a bit.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed and got up from the table they were assigned, a nice table for four in a secluded corner. The big blond man took Loki into a bone crushing hug, almost lifting him from the floor.

"Nice to see you too, brother." Loki gasped out and wriggled a bit to get some air. Thor let go of Loki and was just about to hug Tony when Loki placed a hand on his chest. "Don't crush my boyfriend." He said sarcastically and moved on to greet Jane, seeing in the corner of his eyes as Thor gave Tony an easy hug.

The genius moved to greet Jane with a handshake before sitting down next to his man, his hand immediately finding it's place on Loki's thigh and was glad to feel his boyfriend place his own hand on his, entwining their fingers together. They ordered to a nice waitress and then finally they could talk.

"Brother, where were you on your birthday? I had hoped to have dinner with you and celebrate." Thor asked with a kicked puppy look on his face, Jane giving him a cute smile as her hand stroked the big armed muscle.

Loki couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he thought about his birthday. "Tony took me out on an all-day date sort off." He answered and absently started to caress the hand he was holding with his thumb.

"Oh, where did you take him?" Jane asked curiously while Thor just nodded with a pout.

Tony gave her a cocky smile. "I took him to his birthday present." The billionaire answered. When Jane just gave him another curious nod for him to tell her what, he chuckled. "I bought Loki an island." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"You bought him an island?!" Jane exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Technically, it's our island, but it's named after him." Tony said and smiled warmly at his boyfriend, who was blushing.

"That must have been something, Loki." Jane said with a warm smile, looking at the tall man and noticed that he had gotten some colour on his skin for a change.

"It was." Loki answered her, but looked at his genius with a loving smile. Tony leaned closer and gave him a soft kiss.

"I didn't know you liked wearing jewellery, brother?" Thor asked, his gaze had moved away from the kissing couple and noticed the golden ring on his brother's right hand.

Loki looked down at his hand and his smile turned warm. "It's a promise ring that Tony gave me yesterday." He answered and let Jane take his hand when he noticed she was practically standing over the table to get a good look on it.

"_'Until we are ready'_?" She said with a questioning tone and let go of Loki's hand. "What does that mean?" She asked and looked at the genius, who looked at Loki with all the love in the world.

"For more than just a promise ring." Tony explained with a smile at her as he took Loki's hand again.

"I'm very happy for you, brother." Thor said with a proud smile.

Loki gave his brother a warm smile and nodded. He realized how fast time has gone, just four months ago he had no contact with his brother what so ever and now he is sitting here, telling him about his relationship with Tony, something he never thought would happen. "What is your news?" He asked and looked between his brother and Jane.

Thor straightened his back and takes Jane's hand. "It's big news, brother… Five days ago I asked Jane to marry me and four days ago she said 'yes'." Thor told them and Jane got a cute blush on her cheeks.

"That is great news, Thor." Loki said with a big smile and quiet shocked as well. He did know that Thor and Jane had been dating, but not for how long, apparently, long enough. "Congratulations." Loki said and got up to give the happy couple a hug each.

Tony congratulated the couple as well with a big grin and when they finally settled down and the food arrived they got into eat and talk about the ideas of the upcoming wedding.

"I do have a question for you two." Thor started after taking his last bite of the stake he had ordered. Tony and Loki looked up from their food with curious looks. "I wish for both of you to be my best men." He told them with a wide smile.

"I get why you want your brother to be your best man, but me?" Tony asked with a confused look.

"You were the one who listened to me even though I didn't give you a reason to do so and you helped me to get a chance to talk to my brother. You are the reason we sit here today." Thor said and, believe it or not, but a tear fell down his cheek.

"He's right." Loki said and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Thank you." He leaned in and gave Tony and soft kiss on the cheek.

"So, will you also be my best man?" Thor asked with his huge smile.

Tony looked between the two brothers and when his eyes locked with Loki's, his stomach fluttered. "I guess someone needs to make sure your bachelor party will be something to remember." Tony said with a cocky smile.

Thor laughed and grabbed his wine glass. "Let's have a toast then, for us." He said as everyone grabbed their glasses and raised them into the air.

"For us!" Everyone said at the same time and the sound of glasses clinking together was heard around them.

They settled down again, Tony ordered some coffee for everyone when the waitress came to get their empty plates. "Do you think mother can come?" Thor asked Loki, who stiffened by the bare thought of Odin.

"He won't let her go alone. And I'm sorry to say this, Thor, but if he comes, we won't" Loki said a bit stern, but sadness could be seen in his eyes. Tony only looked down, knowing that this was not something they could compromise with, that bastard wanted him dead and almost succeeded.

"I don't want him there either, but mother shouldn't be punished." Thor said with an equally stern voice. Jane tried to calm her fiancé down by taking his hand, her eyes glancing over to the billionaire, who was giving her a somewhat apologetic look.

"I agree, but if she chooses to stay with him, it's her choice." Loki said a bit coldly. Tony had learned during these months that when Loki talked like that it was because he tried to lie to himself that he couldn't do a shit about it or that he didn't want to show how much it hurt him to think about it.

"You know she doesn't have another choice." This time everyone around the table could hear the anger in Thor's voice even though he tried to hide it. Jane was smart enough to know that if she tried to calm Thor down with her voice, it wouldn't work, he was beyond that now.

"Yes, she has. But it is too much of a hassle for her to fight for her freedom." Loki voice was surprisingly silent even though you could hear the hissing. Loki felt Tony's hand squeeze his, but he was too focused on Thor to even try to calm himself down.

"She is scared but she is too pure hearted to do it to father." Thor's voice was louder now and the people seated at the tables closest to them turned to see the commotion.

"Too pure hearted to call the police and tell them about the monster beating me for years. She didn't even turn him in when he hit you, her own real son!" Loki hissed this time and the genius could feel his body shaking. "She probably has the proof that is needed to link him to the man who shot Tony!" His voice was dripping with poison. Loki didn't hate Frigga, he couldn't, but when thinking about all these years she could have stopped him, she didn't. "All she does is keeping secrets that shouldn't even be secrets!" Thor looked at his brother with wide, teary and angry eyes.

Tony couldn't let this go on anymore, so he took a deep breath and turned to Loki. "Babe, calm down. Now is not the time." Tony stated with a calm voice, making soothing circles on Loki's hand. Loki ripped his hand from the genius, got up from his chair and stormed out of the restaurant, muttering to a shocked waitress that 'the food was excellent'.

Tony watched him leave with wide, hurt eyes. He looked back at the newly engaged couple, seeing Jane, who was fully turned to Thor and whispered calming words to him. She gave him a sad, but understanding look. "Go, we'll take the check." She said with a small smile.

Tony gave her a small smile and got up, standing put for a second, trying to think of something to say to the broken man at the table. But when nothing came he just sighed and walked calmly out, giving the waitress a high tip for causing a scene. He got out and looked around, saw Happy and the car and his friend pointed towards and ally with a confused look. Tony just gave him a nod and walked over to the ally, hearing something hitting the dumpsters and cursing words that didn't sound that horrible when it came from Loki's mouth. When he turned the corner he saw Loki hitting the dumpsters hard, tears streaming down his face as he kept kicking it even though it lay on the ground. "Hey, calm down." Tony tried and walked slowly over to Loki, but got no reaction. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He walked over to his man determinedly and wrapped his arms around him. Loki struggled for a bit, trying to push Tony away, but realized he couldn't fight the man he loved and just broke down in his genius arms. Tony didn't say anything, he just held Loki tightly, letting him clutch to his suit jacket and feeling his shirt get damped by the tears.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit…" Loki kept repeating against Tony's shoulder, his fists in the genius' jacket grew tighter.

"Sh, breath, babe." Tony tried and stroked Loki's raven black hair.

Loki hands relaxing from the grip and lay flat on the muscled chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered, moving his head a bit so he could nuzzle his nose into the crock of Tony's neck, smelling the cologne that always calmed him down. "I ruined it, again." And new tears streaming down his cheeks, this time for angst and regret of what he had said about his mother and ruining his brother's good news.

Tony didn't know what to tell him. He couldn't say that he was right, but what could he say to make it all better? All the things Loki had said were true, just the wrong place and wrong time. But it had been brought up and Loki had, obviously, been thinking about this for a long time and it was torture for him to keep the truth inside and lie to himself. "I'm here… I love you… And I'm not going anywhere… I don't blame you for what you said in there and it was going to come out sooner or later." Tony pulled away slightly so he could look into teary, red, swollen, emerald eyes. "You spoke the truth even though it pained you to do so, but someone needed to do it." Tony said and placed his hands on either side of Loki's face, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. "Let's go home." Tony whispered calmly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Another update, yeeeeey!  
Oh and thanks for all the lovely reviews, they make me so happy :3**

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

When they got home, Tony forced Loki to watch a movie with him. In hope of cheering him up, he put on Ace Ventura. They snuggled up together on the couch, Loki pretty much lying on his genius, still upset. Loki did smile when it was funny, but that was all that showed any sign of happiness. When the movie ended, they went to bed. Loki fell asleep quickly in Tony's arms, his slow breath ghosting over the genius neck. It took a bit longer for Tony to fall asleep though, thinking about what had been said at the restaurant, how Loki had tried to hide his anger to then let it out on a dumpster and then break down in his arms. And all the genius could do was tell him a few words, words that he knew could mean nothing to Loki in that moment. He couldn't help him, he felt so useless. He was supposed to be able to do everything for him. The genius sighed and managed to get out of Loki's arms, feeling he needed air. Already having pajama pants on, he left the bedroom silently, and walked to the balcony.

The summer night breeze that welcomed the genius stressed body was welcoming since the days were a lot warmer in New York this time of year. The genius walked over to the railing and leaned his forearms on it, looking down at the streets that still showed a sign of life. The genius looked over to the digital watch on the window and chuckled when he noticed that it was almost midnight. Thinking back on the time when he would be locked up in the lab, tinkering on something until early morning when Pepper came and yelled at him for not taking care of him. When did he get this domestic? It was normal now to go to bed with the love of his life, not having sex for once, and falling asleep in each other's arms. But this time he didn't fall asleep. No, he still felt useless for not being able to make his boyfriend be happy. Of course, Loki was allowed to be sad or moody in general, but his job as a boyfriend was to make Loki happy again. Make him smile and laugh, not looking like he wants to crawl into a hole and die.

But it wasn't just the feeling of failing that kept him awake. The fact that what Loki had said was true made him angry, sad and confused. That woman that he liked and thought was the nicest woman in the world had hid from the public about her husband beating her children… for what? Was she afraid of him or just blinded with that much love for a beast? It really was the Beauty and the Beast there, wasn't it? She let Loki live a living hell for years and just took care of him when the monster was finished. She could have stopped it all. Let Loki live the life he deserved. He didn't deserve to live in fear of losing everything and everyone.

"Love, why aren't you sleeping?" A tired, silken voice was heard behind Tony. Lean arms wrapped around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. "What is bothering you?" Loki asked his genius and stroked the muscled stomach.

"I'm fine." Lie. And he knew that Loki would hear that it was a lie.

Loki sighed. "I thought you wouldn't lie to me again." He stated, still sounding calm, but a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry. I… I just have a lot on my mind." Tony managed to say. He didn't want to burden his boyfriend with his shitty mind shit. The genius let his head hang forward, feeling shame and guilt.

Loki made him turn around, his hands going to his shoulders as the genius leaned on the railing instead. He didn't say anything, just looked into dark, brown eyes, looking at him with some kind of sadness. One hand went up to gently place on the billionaire's cheek, stroking the goatee slowly, gently and lovingly. It was like Loki knew that if he did all this, his genius would finally open up.

"I just want to be able to make you smile." Tony suddenly whispered, almost not hearable because of the traffic below them.

Loki gave him a confused look. "You always make me smile, love." He stated and moved so their bodies were almost touching.

"I couldn't tonight." Tony stated and looked down at the ground like a pouting child.

Loki leaned his forehead on his boyfriend's head and let out a tired sigh. "Tony, I'm just sad and fee awful. I didn't feel like smiling, I didn't deserve it, I noticed that you tried, but all you have to do is be there and hold me… that makes me happy as well, but it isn't showed that clearly… but know that I'm always happy when I'm with you." Loki told him, still stroking his genius goatee and feeling him breathe slowly, the genius hand's going up to rest on Loki's sides, going slowly up and down in soothing strokes. "You always make me happy." He said and made Tony look up at him and kissed him lovingly.

Tony let out a breath of relief and wrapped his arms around Loki, pulling him flushed against his body and leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I love you, babe." Tony said and turned his head to plant a kiss on Loki's neck. They stood there for a few minutes, not having that much strength to pull away from each other. But in the end, Tony felt that he was finally tired, so he took Loki's hand and led him to bed where they fell asleep fairly quickly because of all the emotions, but this time Loki actually smiled because of the thought that Tony had made it his mission to make him smile.

* * *

Loki had made a decision when he woke up, wrapped in his genius arms and his boyfriend's breath roaming through his hair. He was going to go to Thor's place and apologize for what he had said at the dinner. But first he needed to smile to his boyfriend. So he got up, without waking Tony up as usual because he was a deep sleeper, especially when the genius slept close to him. He got to the kitchen and immediately set to work on making pancakes for his billionaire, and of course, putting on the coffee maker. He was just done with the last pancake when he felt strong arms around his waist and lips ghosting over his neck as the goatee scratched in a pleasant way over the sensitive skin.

"I love you so much." Tony whispered and his hands caressed his boyfriend's chest. Loki placed the pancake on the plate and then turned around in Tony's arms, a smile on his lips. It was actually a real smile. He thought it would be a fake smile. But seeing his genius made him smile, a genuine smile. The genius hand went up to Loki's face. "There it is." Tony said and his fingers lingered on Loki's smiling lips like it was the most precious thing in the entire world. "Your beautiful smile." It was told in a whisper and not really meant to be told, just stated to the world, silently.

Loki made a small chuckle, leaned forward and giving the love of his life the most loving kiss he could muster. When they parted, he kept his eyes closed for a minute, taking in his boyfriend with his other senses. How he smelt, how he felt and how the sound of his breathing would give the same affect like whale song. "I love you too, very much." He said and got another kiss. They ate their pancakes and then had a quickie on the kitchen island, again, then had another quickie in the shower. Yes, they were back to routine, it seemed.

"Why can't I go with you?" Tony whined and put on a pair of clean jeans, watching Loki stand by one of the shelves and trying to decide on which t-shirt he should wear.

"Because I want to do this alone, love." Loki said and settled for a marine blue t-shirt, it fitted with the black jeans he was wearing.

"That's the thing. I don't want you to be alone with him when you had a fight. I don't want him to hurt you." Tony walked over, shirtless, placing his hands on Loki's sides, looking at him with worried eyes.

Loki sighed and hanged his arms lazily on his genius naked shoulders. "It only happened once and it was a long time ago. I trust him not to lay a hand on me again and I need to apologies for my behaviour last night." Loki explained, one of his hands playing with the thick, brown hair.

"But he still done it and that gives me good reasons not to trust him." Tony said, his eyebrows drawn together in concern, enjoying the lean fingers in his hair. "At least, let me wait in the car or something?" It almost sounded like he was begging, his hands on the other's sides moved slowly and lovingly, leaning his forehead on Loki's chest, right under his chin.

Loki let out an annoyed sound, but couldn't help the smile. "Fine." He said and got a fierce kiss by the genius as a thank you.

* * *

Tony parked the car right in front of the modern building that was Thor's and Jane's new address and turned off the car. "If you don't text me in 15 minutes, I will come up there." Tony said determinedly, like it was no discussion about it.

Loki chuckled and gave his genius a soft kiss. "It will be fine." He said before stepping out of the car that was a bit out of place compared to the other family cars around it.

Loki walked into the building looking at the list of people living there and his eyes stopped at the two names that were familiar to him, _Odinson/Foster_. Soon to be Odinson went through Loki's mind as he walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. He realized that he hadn't really thought about what he should say, or how he should start. Should he start with the words 'I'm sorry', or start explaining why he reacted that way before saying 'sorry'?

The elevator arrived and he stepped in, pressing the level 5 button and then leaned on the wall, looking at himself in the mirror, noticing a love bite peeking out from under his V-neck tee. He muttered a bit of how obvious it was, but loved it anyway. The door opened and he walked into a small corridor with three white doors in front of him. He walked up to the one with his brother's name on and pressed the bell-button, then scolded himself that he didn't know if they even were home. But he didn't have to wait long because the door suddenly opened and reviled a stressed Thor in front of him.

"Brother?" Thor stated confused and tensed up for an expected fight.

"Hi, Thor." Loki started and suddenly felt nervous. He looked down at the floor, crossed his arms over his chest and one hand fumbling with the neckline, in hope of being able to hide the love bite. He took a deep breath and looked up again and locked eyes with sad, blue eyes. "I want to apologize for my behaviour last night. I went out of line and…"

"Brother, you don't have to." Thor cut him off and dragged him into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry. I should have been there, protecting you from Odin." Thor cried against Loki's shoulder.

Loki was shocked with how the roles had been reversed and slowly wrapped his arms around his big brother. Thor pulled away quickly and moved so Loki could get inside.

"Where's Jane?" Loki asked and looked around the nice looking apartment, filled with books, notes and a telescope stood on their balcony.

"She's at a meeting at work." Thor said and walked over to the open kitchen. "You want anything?" The big man asked and took a napkin to dry the remaining tears away.

"Ehm… I guess coffee would be nice." Loki said and picked up a book about advanced astronomy. "She took the job as a teacher?" He asked and looked through the book.

"Yes, and she seemed to enjoy it so far, but the semester hasn't started yet." Thor said as he prepared the coffee maker.

Loki chuckled and then placed the book back in place. "I'm planning on maybe lecturing." Loki admitted.

"Really?" Thor said and turned to look at his brother with a curious look.

"Yeah, I realized that it's kind of boring staying at home, trying to find ideas for a book. So, why not teach, I though." Loki said with a satisfied smile as he walked over to the shelves and noticed his first book and chuckled.

"Sounds good, brother. It would be good for you to meet more people… outside of Stark's connection, I mean?" Thor said carefully.

Loki had learned now that his brother only meant well and only took a deep breath to get the bitter thoughts to go away. "I know that the months spending with Tony have made me closed off to only his circles. But, yes, I'm ready to find my own connection." Loki said and turned back to look at his brother.

The bell suddenly ranged and Loki sighed. "Dammit, I forgot." He stated to himself and dragged a hand through his hair.

Thor walked over to the door, confused about Loki's mumbling. He opened the door and found an angry genius standing outside, the billionaire's shades where down, making him look a bit more intimidating than usual. "If you have hurt him, I will…"

"Love, I'm fine." Loki called out and sighed once again, but chuckled when he realized that his boyfriend was about to threat his brother with something.

"Please, Stark, come in." Thor said with a warm smile and stepped aside, letting the genius see his lover.

Tony let out a breath of relief and walked inside. He didn't know if it would be too tacky to walk up to Loki and kiss him senseless. So he stopped, halfway, and just smiled at him, letting him know that he is relieved to see him safe.

Loki chuckled and walked over to his genius, taking off his glasses and gave him a loving kiss. "You sounded really sexy." Loki purred and nibbled on one of the bows on Tony's sunglasses.

"So you want to do a round three in the car later?" Tony asked, placing one of his hands on Loki's chest and slid it slowly down to his abdomen.

Thor cleared his throat awkwardly, making the men smile wickedly as they looked over at the big blond man. "You want coffee, Stark?" He asked and took out two cups for his brother and him, waiting for the genius answer.

"Yes, please." Tony answered distractedly. The hand on Loki's abdomen went around the waist and pulled Loki in for another kiss when Thor turned around to poor the coffee into the three mugs. Loki chuckled when they parted and led his genius to the couch, sitting down with him close by his side. Tony looked around the apartment now that he wasn't busy making sure his boyfriend was safe. It looked modern, but not as modern as their home, books everywhere and he noticed his own designed Starktablet on the desk. He chuckled a little, getting a confused look from his boyfriend and he just shook his head and gave him another soft kiss. Thor came over and gave them their cups filled with coffee and milk. "So, I take it you have made up?" Tony asked and took a sip from the coffee, it was a bit weak, but o well.

Both the brothers got a little tense and it was silent for a minute, neither of them was sure if the other was fine. But Loki got tired of it and decided for them. "Yes, it will be fine." Loki said and smiled at his brother. Thor looked up and smiled like he had gotten a puppy for Christmas.

"That's great." Tony said and leaned back, feeling the tension leave the room for his relief and his hand going to stroke up and down Loki's arm.

When the genius hand was almost down to Loki's hand, he took it and entwined their fingers together. "So have you planned anything more on the wedding?" Loki asked with a smirk, making soothing circles with his thumb on the genius hand. Thor tried to hide the sad and stressed look in his eyes, but he had never been good on hiding his feelings from his brother. "Thor, what's wrong?" Loki asked, his eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"Odin got the news." Thor told them and dragged a hand through his long hair.

Loki tensed up and looked at his brother worriedly. "Something tells me that he didn't take it so well." He stated and let out a sigh.

Thor shook his head. "No, but probably not as awful as if it were you two." He stated and noticed how the billionaire looked at bit sad at that statement. "He threatened to disown me and ruin my life if I don't break it off with Jane." Thor told them with a hint of frustration and anger.

"I can't believe this man." Tony growled and got up from the couch. Was no one allowed to be happy for this man? Everyone around him was miserable and yet he kept on bringing hell to them all.

"Love." Loki said worriedly and stood up from the couch as well.

Tony looked over at Loki with the anger he tried to hide from him. "We need to stop him. He can't keep on ruining your lives like this." Tony stated with a low and stern voice.


	26. Chapter 26

**So here is another one :D  
Oh and next chapter will be the last one... just so you know...**

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

"Love, you need to calm down." Loki walked over to Tony and took his boyfriend's head into his hands, making him look into his eyes. "We will take him down, but it will take time." Loki said calmly, his thumb stroking over one of Tony's eyebrows.

"But Thor and Jane…" Tony argued, but quiet down when a finger was placed on his lips.

"We will figure something out, okay." Loki told him and moved the finger away. He took the genius hand and led him to the couch again, made him sit down and then he joined him by his side, Tony's hand in his. "Tell us what he said." Loki told his brother, while doing smooth circles on the genius hand.

Thor sighed and nodded. "He was roaring a lot and that made it hard to hear him, but what I did hear was that if it would get out that I married an American lady, I would be disowned and he would make her leave me." Thor told them, his whole body language said that he felt so helpless and small for a change in his life.

"Believe me when I say that he won't have your wedding as a priority when it finally comes to that." Loki said with mischief glinting in his eyes.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Thor asked curiously, knowing his brother has always been good with plans.

Loki leaned back on the couch, actually, more leaning on his genius, who had wrapped an around his shoulder to keep him close. "I talked to my publisher yesterday and she told me that the book could be released in two months. "I'm just working on the last part of it, where I tell that everything in the book is truth." Loki said and felt his boyfriend nuzzle his nose into his hair. "So, if you talk to Jane about it and make sure to just wait until the book has been out for at least one month, it should be enough to start something against Odin." Loki stated, having a hard time to focus with the warm feeling he had in his stomach because of his cuddly boyfriend.

"I'll talk to her." Thor said with a serious face. "But are you sure that you will not be in any danger when the book comes out?" He asked all brotherly.

This time, Loki felt the genius tense up and the nose in his hair was gone. He looked into worried, brown eyes. "The book will be released during the re-elections in England, hopefully he will be too busy saving his job." Loki said calmly, but saw in their faces that it wasn't convincing enough. "We will both be careful when we leave the tower, or we can go and live on our island for a month." Loki said with a smile, hoping more for the other option.

This made the genius chuckle a little. "It will take more than two months to build the cabin." He said a bit sadly, taking Loki's hand with his free one and entwined their fingers.

"We can live on the yacht." Loki stated and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I could, babe, but I still have a company to run and can't just go away for a month, Pepper would kill me." Tony then told him with a frown.

"Damn, that's right." Loki said and let his head fall onto Tony's shoulder. "We will be careful when we leave the tower then." He said and sighed.

"I'll make sure that we both have bodyguards." Tony whispered into his ear and his nose was back in the raven, black hair.

* * *

_Two months later _

That's it, the book was out and here Loki sat alone in the penthouse and his boyfriend in the lab. Tony had tried to go to a meeting, but Loki was so scared that Odin would find out about it and send another killer to kill the love of his life. An argument started and it ended with the genius storming off to his lab. He was just so worried and nasty memories of getting the call from Steve Rogers, telling him that his lover had been shot. Loki wanted Tony to stay in the tower, but the genius wasn't happy about hiding away from something they are freely to do, love. Loki then tried to say that it would only be a week or something and that didn't set well with the billionaire either and then he left Loki alone.

Loki growled and asked Jarvis to turn on the news. His body tensed up when the face of the monster appears on the television.

_ Odin Odinson, a well-known politician, neither loved nor hated, has been brought out into the headlight by his own son Loki Odinson. Loki Odinson released his second book today. What was supposed to be a normal romantic novel, turned into a biography of the writer himself. It centers about him coming out and how he has to live a lie because his father, Odin Odinson, was not pleased with having a son who is homosexual. Only a year ago, Loki Odinson started to openly date the famous billionaire, Tony Stark and that is when Loki Odinson decided to tell the world the truth about the politician that has been sitting in the English government for 10 years. In the book Loki Odinson writes about how he was abused and looked down on for more than 5 years and how his relationship with the billionaire has changed his life for the better, even though it has been very dramatic._

_The English government is having a meeting about Odin Odinson's place in the government. Rumours state that he will probably lose his place and job because of the accusation from his son. _

_When we called his oldest son Thor Odinson, he told us that he felt partly to blame for his brother's rocky life, but has now seen the truth about his father. He also told us that it wasn't long ago that he himself was beaten by his own father at a restaurant while protecting his mother from the very angry father. There is proof of Thor Odinson checking into a hospital that night for a concussion and bruises. _

_We haven't got any statement from the writer himself, but his publisher said that he wants everyone to know who Odin Odinson really is._

_Odin Odinson himself says that everything is lies. But the proof and the stories clearly shows that the happy Odinson family was all a lie. _

_And now to other news…_

Loki sighed and lied down on the couch, curled up under a blanket, missing his genius warm body. It had gone smoothly so far. What he feared the most though, is what will happen when the monster loses his place in the government? Will he be so foolish to go after him and Tony, or will he hide from society? Will his mother be free? Will Thor be able to marry Jane?

Loki fell asleep on the couch. It wasn't a peaceful sleep at all. He had nightmares, about Tony getting hurt and taken away from him, Odin's laugh in his head as he tries to run away from him. But he was woken up from his nightmare prison by a soft and calm voice. "Loki… Babe, wake up." A hand was placed on his cheek and a thumb stroked gently on his cheekbone. Loki slowly opened his eyes and the smile appeared even if he tried to hide it. "Hey, you okay?" Tony asked, he was seated on the edge of the couch, one arm on the back and leaning over his boyfriend.

Loki looked at Tony for a moment, grasping for what it was exactly that they were arguing over before. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, in the end, and started to play with the hem of the blanket.

Tony's eyebrows drew together. "For what?" He asked, already forgot about the fight earlier. One of his hands placed over Loki's fiddling fingers to get him to focus.

"For making you mad… but I don't really know why I got mad in the first place." Loki mumbled, entwining his fingers with the hand that lied on top of his.

Tony chuckled and brought up Loki's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Don't apologize. Everything is forgotten." He said and then leaned down and kissed him lovingly. "You had a nightmare?" Tony asked and massaged Loki's hand.

Loki nodded. "It was only a nightmare. Probably caused because of our fight and that we left it unsettled." Loki told him and sat up. "Did you hear the news?" He asked, wanting to forget the nightmare.

The genius nodded and gave him a cocky smile. "We are lucky. Steve Rogers is there for some meetings with the general and pretty much gets a VIP ticket to the meeting." He told Loki and caressed his cheek. Loki smiled, closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I talked to Pepper and she said she could deal with work for a week. So, how about we order some food and have Jarvis download a movie?" He asked and leaned down again, placing his lips softly onto Loki's forehead. Loki sighed in contentment and nodded slightly. "I'll be right back." The genius said and stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

They hid in the tower for a week, having some kind of romantic week with movies, cuddling, sex and just being with each other. Even though Tony hated hiding, he loved the week with Loki and started to think of a time he didn't have the writer by his side, when he was an alcohol drinking playboy. He had been proud of that lifestyle, saying that he was the only one that could handle it, but now he hated to think back on the time with all the women and missing all the time he could have spent with the love of his life. Thinking through their time together, six months felt like they have been together for longer than that. They had been through a lot together, fights, drama and being apart, everything equally though, but they always stayed together. So maybe it was time, even though it had only been six month, half a year. Okay, when you say six months it sounds longer than saying half a year. But he could make it special, for Loki, on a special day.

Odin had lost his place in the government, but not just that, he was forced into an early retirement and had now locked himself up in his mansion. He was so out of it that he didn't bother stopping Frigga from calling Thor. But this time she needed to talk to Loki.

Loki had finally gotten out of the tower and the first place he went was the central park. Of course, Tony had hired a bodyguard that stood a few meters away, looking at everyone around Loki, checking their body language and movements to make sure that his boss's boyfriend was safe. Loki dared to lean back on the bench he was sitting on and closed his eyes, taking in the chilly wind that came with fall. The park was beautiful this time of year, the multiple colours on the trees and all leafs on the ground, some leafs floating around in the lakes and children playing in the leaf piles that had been scooped together. He was thrown off his bliss when his cellphone rang. He thought it would be his genius, telling him that he was done at work or something. But the number was unknown and it did make Loki's body to tense up.

"Hello?" He answered the phone quietly, looking around him to see if the bodyguard was paying attention, which he was.

_"Loki, my son, I have missed you."_ Frigga's warm voice was heard on the phone.

Loki let out a breath of relief, he hadn't heard from his mother in a long while, everything he heard of her was from Thor and it wasn't really that much information either. "Mother, it gladdens me to hear your voice." He said calmly and a smile appeared on his lips. He could see in the corner of his eye that the bodyguard understood that it was someone friendly on the phone because he started to look at the people around Loki instead. "How are you?" He asked and closed his eyes again.

_"I'm fine, my dear child. Odin on the other hand… this is the worst I've seen him."_ She said with a sad voice.

Loki opened his eyes and tensed up again. "Mother, I want you to leave him." He said with a stern, but determined voice.

Frigga sighed on the other end. _"I can't leave him like this, my son."_ She said with a sad voice.

"After all he's done, you are still by his side." Loki growled, anger filling his body.

_"You don't know him like I do, Loki. Besides, I'm married to him. You will know how it feels, the day you are married."_ She said with a stern voice that always made Loki and Thor curl into small balls, wanting to escape their mother's wrath.

One day he could be married, hopefully to his genius, but he wouldn't become what Odin is. Right? "Mother, I just want you to be safe." He said more calmly now.

_"I am safe, Loki. My dear sweet child… How is Tony?" _She asked, wanting to change the topic obviously.

Loki couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips by the mention of his boyfriend's name. "He is fine. But I can't help the feeling that he is… thinking about something, something he doesn't want to share with me." Loki said a bit sadly.

_"He will share with you when he is ready, remember that he loves you and does whatever he can to make you happy." _She said with that all-knowing voice.

"Yeah, I know." Loki said with a defeated voice. Hopefully, Tony will tell him what's bothering him, one day.

_"I have to go now, sweet heart. I'll try to call you more."_ She said and Loki knew she was smiling warmly to herself.

"Okay, mother. Take care and if you ever need anything." Loki said, feeling very protective.

_"I know who to call… Take care."_ She said and hanged up.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm so sorry. I know I promised a dayly update, but then school took over again. Well, here it is, the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story. Also a big thanks to those who reviewed, they made my day! And probably the biggest thanks to SweetHummingbird, who beta read this story and teaching me grammer. **

**I don't know when I will post the sequal to Around the world, the school is really taking a lot of energy and time, so writing have been slow lately. But hopefully somewhere around late spring early summer. **

**Anyway, thanks again and enjoy this cute little last chapter. Lots of love to you!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_2 months later._

It was Christmas and Stark decided to have a private party. The only ones invited was the couple Barton's, Pepper and her now boyfriend, Steve Rogers, Dr. Banner and his girlfriend and Loki's brother, Thor, and his fiancé Jane was also invited. Loki had put great care into the party preparations, making their home look homely and Christmassy with a big tree, present lying under it, wrapped in different, colourful wrappings, ornaments everywhere and a lot more pictures of the couple were framed and displayed on various places. The two men living in the tower were dressed casually fancy, meaning nice jeans and shirts, Loki wearing a dark green shirt and Tony, a dark red shirt, Christmas colours. Loki was adjusting the present, wanting them to lie perfectly, like in the pictures in the magazines. Tony chuckled and walked over, sat down in the big armchair and watched the man.

God, he loved the man he was watching right now. It had been 8 months now and he couldn't imagine a future without the writer, now also teacher. Loki got a job at Berkeley in New York as an English teacher and Tony could tell that he loved it. He was a lot more active now and loved to talk about his students, how they seemed to understand and enjoyed his lectures.

One more thing that was new in the small family was the cute little Yorkshire terrier, named Romeo because of his ability to charm anyone to like him, who lay on the couch among the blankets that usually were folded neatly but was now like a big pile with a tiny dog in it. An old teacher at Berkeley was too old and sick to take care of him and so Loki begged Tony to let him have the small dog. The genius had been against it at first, thinking that if they were going to have a dog, let it at least be a real dog, but Loki won in the end and now the genius had to agree that the little guy was perfect for them. The statement _big dog in a small body _was perfect for the little guy. And he did enjoy taking him into the lab, having him lying on a pillow on the worktable and watching him sleep. It was also good because the little dog would get up and tell him it was time to get out of the lab and take a walk, he had made Tony's life even more healthier than before.

"Are you checking out my ass, love?" Loki suddenly asked and turned around, facing his genius that sat in the armchair.

Tony got his cocky smirk in place. "I'm not allowed?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

Loki chuckled and walked over to Tony, sitting himself down on his lap, one arm around his neck and taking the other hand that wasn't around his waist and played with his fingers. "You are the only one that is allowed." He stated and planted a soft kiss on the genius temple.

Tony hummed and leaned his head on his boyfriend's chest. "I like having that privilege." He stated and laced their fingers together.

Everything was perfect, the fireplace was on, the light was dimmed so the small lights from the tree and the ornaments around them glowed and the light from the city outside shined brighter. The Christmas food that Tony had ordered, stood ready on the dinner table and plates, silver ware and wine glasses were placed for ten people. Romeo noticed the two men he favored the most in the world, sitting together in the armchair and decided to take the opportunity to be with them both. The dog jumped down and strutted over to them, scratching on the genius leg to get the couples attention. Tony and Loki looked down at the little guy and the writer lifted him up into his lap. "Hi, little shit." Tony said and petted the tiny dog's back.

"Tony!" Loki scolded and gave the genius a sour look.

"What? He doesn't understand me." He stated and got a lick on the nose from the little guy. "See." He said and scratched behind the dog's ear.

Loki rolled his eyes and carded his fingers through the long golden hair Romeo had on his head. "He needs a cut soon." He stated with a smile. The genius only nodded, he had realized the same thing the other day when they had been in the lab together. Romeo could usually avoid stepping into the grease that got on the floor when he had a short cut, but it didn't matter how good he was on his paws when he had the long hair dragging on the floor.

_'Sir's, your guests have arrived and are on their way up in the private elevator.' _Jarvis informed the couple who were discussing if they should have him cut really short or just half because it was, after all, winter.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Tony called out and placed a quick kiss on Loki's lips before letting him and the dog off his lap. The couple walked hand in hand together to the elevator to greet their guests. Romeo stayed on the fluffy carpet and watched them like a hawk.

The doors opened and a big blond man took them both into a group hug. "Merry Christmas!" He boomed.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Loki said with a chuckle. Thor let them go and went over to the little dog to greet him a lot more calmly and carefully.

Everyone got a hug and 'Merry Christmas' was greeted to all the guests before walking over to the dinner table to dig into the delicious food. "I like what you have done with the place, Loki." Pepper said and looked around the room with a warm smile in place.

"How do you know I didn't help?" Tony said with a fake sad voice.

Pepper gave the genius a look that pretty much said 'Please' to her boss. "If it was you decorating it would all be holographic." She stated with a raised eyebrow.

Tony chuckled at how well his best friend knew him. "Yeah, you're right." He said and got a kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend.

"How's your new job, Loki?" Bruce asked curiously as he placed some food on his plate.

Loki always got excited when someone asked him about it since he was very proud of his students. "It's great, I love it." He said and remembered that he still had some papers to correct.

"That reminds me! Tony, you still have some papers to sign." Pepper stated with a stern, bossy voice. Sometimes you could wonder who the boss is really.

The genius sighed. "Pepper, its Christmas!" He said with a whiny voice that made everyone chuckle. They continued eating and talking about everything that has been going on these past few months and what will happen in the near future. Tony told them about the cabin which was finally done on LoIsland, Pepper and Steve reviled that they will be moving in together, Thor and Jane reviled that they will have the wedding on a beach in the Bahamas, Natasha and Clint were planning on going abroad when it was time for practice studies and Bruce and his girlfriend, who is also a doctor, was going to China to study. It seemed that everyone had plans in some way and that everyone was happy, only the genius new that after tonight, he and Loki will have more plans for next year.

Loki looked around at all the people around the table, thinking how lucky he was that he had these people in his life after all that has happened, glad that it was all over. Odin had disappeared, hiding in his mansion with Frigga, who takes care of the old brute who doesn't deserve it. But there was nothing the two sons could do. She always played the marriage card on them and made them realize that they would stay with the person they loved the most through better and through worst any day.

Loki didn't realize that he had locked his eyes on the genius beside him, looking at him with love, stuck in his head with happy thoughts about his life with the genius billionaire. He only realized it when he felt a hand on his, lacing his fingers with the other's and warm smile appeared on Loki's lips. "You're okay?" The genius asked with a smile.

Loki nodded and leaned closer, placing his lips softly onto the billionaire's, kissing him lovingly. "I'm always okay when I'm with you." He whispered when they parted, making the genius smile brightly.

When there was no more food on the table, the hosts moved their guests to the lounge area, bringing out the eggnog and some pastries. The couples sat down close to their partners, Romeo got up beside the genius and squeezed himself down between the genius thigh and the armrest. "Dude, can you be gayer with that little rat." Clint said with a grin, Natasha sat on his lap and got a pinch on the neck by the comment.

"I know, but I just love the little shit." Tony answered, stroking the little dog's back. Loki made a face of annoyance from the nickname his boyfriend had given the dog, but smile again when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

"How long have you two been together now?" Jane asked and held Thor's hand.

Tony smiled at Loki and then turned to Jane. "Eight months now." He said with a smirk and laced his fingers with Loki, stroking the promise ring he had given Loki on his birthday.

"Hey, look, it's snowing!" Steve said with glee and walked over to the balcony doors, dragging Pepper with him. Everyone followed them outside, except the dog of course, feeling the very cold wind hug their bodies. The snow was falling slowly, like a dance, no wind that forced it to take a longer way to the ground. The snowflakes were big and they didn't melt when they hit the ground, making a thin layer onto the balcony. Tony, Steve and Thor went inside so retrieve everyone jackets. Tony came up behind Loki, who stood by the railing and looked up at the dark sky, getting snowflakes onto his skin. Tony placed the thick coat onto his boyfriend's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his body, already wearing his own leather jacket.

"I love the snow." Loki stated and placed his hands on the strong arms around him, loving the warm that came from his lover. "It's so peaceful when it falls like this." He whispered, reached out a hand and caught a snowflake that melted in his hand, making a small puddle of water in the center.

Tony watched the small puddle in his hand and saw the promise ring, thinking how wonderful it would be to see the ring he bought a month ago on there instead. He looked around and saw their guests stand a few feet away, looking at the city, pointing towards some buildings, completely oblivious to their host's romantic moment. He took a deep breath and let go of his boyfriend, causing him to turn around and look at his genius in confusion to why he suddenly let go of him. "It's been eight months." The genius started, settling his hands into his leather jacket's pockets.

Loki gave him a confused look. "Yes, love." He said, urging him to continue, curious of where he was going with this, leaning his body on the railing.

The genius took another deep breath. "It's been… some dramatic eight months, but also very joyful and I wouldn't have asked for anything else in my entire life." Tony looked up at Loki and locked eyes with him, the nervous feeling he had before left him when he saw those beautiful emerald eyes. "I love you so much, more than I have loved anyone else in my life." The genius grabbed the satin box in his pocket and got down on one knee, taking out the box and opened it to show Loki what is inside.

Loki gasped and one hand went up to cover his mouth, his eyes turning glazy and felt his legs go a bit numb. "Tony…" He said very silently in surprise.

"We said to each other a few months ago that we can't imagine a life without each other. A few months ago I gave you a promise ring to show you that I didn't want anyone else but you. When I took out my reactor to save your life and you saved me, I told you that I would do anything for you, I would lose my whole life, as long if I still have you in my arms." The genius noticed a tear that was tingling down his cheek and then noticed that he wasn't the only one who was crying. Loki had streams of tears falling down his cheeks as he listened to him and Tony could see that he was smiling behind his hand. "The promise ring says '_Until we are ready_'. Well, I'm ready… Are you?" He asked and looked at Loki with all the love he could muster.

Loki nodded and used the hand he had over his mouth to dry away the tears. "Yes." He whispered, but knew that he needed to speak up. "Yes!" He said and laughed happily.

Tony let out a breath of relief and got to his feet again with a big smile. He took out the golden ring that looked like the one that Loki already had, but this one had a new engraving on it. '_You're my world_'. The genius took off the promise ring, placed it in his pocket and slipped the engagement ring onto the ring finger on Loki's hand. When it was on, Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and pulled him into a deep, loving and passionate kiss. They suddenly heard applauds and cheering in the distant and looked over at their friends that had tears in their eyes and huge smiles.

Loki turned back to his genius and waited for him to look him in the eyes. When brown eyes met green, Loki smiled warmly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Tony answered and took him into another loving kiss.

**The End!** ****


End file.
